El Bucky que quieras darme
by HimeShip
Summary: Tardó un año y una nueva crisis mundial para dar con él otra vez. Al tenerlo comprendió que había demasiado por decir y mucho más era lo que se tenía que guardar. Avanzar, esperar, hablar, todo debía ser calculado y contener sus ganas de tocarlo comenzaba a ir más allá de su control de supersoldado. Y es que ese no es Bucky, es el Soldado de Invierno en persona.
1. Capítulo 1

**Holim :3**

No diré mucho más que los derechos son de marvel y bla bla bla.

Amo a Soldado de Invierno, es mi obsesión, así que él necesita mucho amor y el Cap está más que dispuesto a dárselo. Aparecerán casi todos los Avengers creo(?) Espero poder plasmarlos a todos con su debida personalidad. Me carga el Occ, así que intento no hacerlo y eso. Mucho amor.

Ojala les guste y no sean tacañas, coméntenme ya que en general escribo bastante |3

By: **HimeShip**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

Estaba seguro de que no dormía, por lo que se sintió un poco mejor consigo mismo, eso solo significaba que Bucky le permitía estar ahí y verlo dormir desde el marco de la puerta.

Mantuvo la mirada fija en el bulto inmóvil bajo las sabanas. A pesar del silencio ni siquiera escuchaba su respiración, a pesar de su visión mejorada ni siquiera veía el subir y bajar de las ropas de cama cuando inflaba el pecho para tomar aire. Prácticamente no había movimiento.

Tragó saliva y se pasó la mano desde las cejas hacia el cabello desordenándolo un poco ante la frustración. No estaba acostumbrado a tener sentimientos encontrados, no esa clase de sentimientos. Se debatía entre la admiración y la ira y no estaba seguro a cuál de las dos apoyaba.

Le habían arrancado a su mejor amigo para crear al espía más letal de la tierra.

El Soldado de Invierno rodó por la cama hacia su costado izquierdo y le observó en medio de la oscuridad. Era la primera noche que compartían techo y, aunque no lo quisieran parecía como si ninguno de los dos se acostumbrara a la idea.

No estaba seguro de qué era realmente lo que sentía Bucky, pero Steve se desesperaba bajo su fachada comprensiva. Las manos le picaban por tocarlo, por abrazarlo, por hacerle preguntas, por mostrarle una y mil cosas, enseñarle lo que conocía del mundo y que juntos fueran aprendiendo más. Conociendo a Bucky seguramente se adaptaría mucho mejor que él a los cambios, por lo que sentía la necesidad de guiarlo en esta tierra extraña, aunque sea en el principio, y eso lo consumía en ansiedad, de solo pensar en explorar juntos. Su corazón burbujeaba y una sonrisa boba se hacía lugar en su rostro.

Una nueva aventura juntos como en los viejos tiempos.

No voy a escapar.

La voz de James sonaba extraña, lejana y se preguntó si era realmente sonaba así ahora o si es porque ni siquiera le ha visto mover los labios para decirlo.

-Bucky—le llamó con una sonrisa floja que no pudo contener—No estoy aquí porque crea que vas a escapar.

Había confusión en su expresión, pero no se atrevió a preguntarle nada por lo que continuo.

-Solo… estoy feliz de que estés aquí—es sincero. Los ojos entrecerrados del soldado se minimizaron, estudiándolo, pero no agregó nada más.

Volvió a reinar el silencio y mantuvieron sus miradas sobre el otro. Era una tensión extraña; Bucky parecía tener la mente en blanco mientras Steve trataba de no mostrarse inquieto.

La búsqueda había sido larga, casi imposible. Sam siempre que encontraba sus ojos asustados insistía: "No desesperes Cap, lo encontraremos". Siempre lo decía con mucha convicción, creyendo en ello, y más de una vez se preguntó si eso era lo que generaba en otros cuando los guiaba en batalla.

Gracias a la búsqueda su relación con Sam se hizo mucho más estrecha, incluso cuando no quiso hacerlo expuso sus debilidades ante Falcon sin miramientos.

Se había familiarizado con el hecho de que encontrarlo sería difícil, muy difícil, pero nunca espero que fuera imposible y mientras más tiempo pasaba, mientras los días se sumaban en semanas, formando meses, hasta transformarse en un año, la angustia que se apoderaba de su corazón se hacía presente en sus acciones. El imborrable recuerdo de él rompiendo el mobiliario en donde Bucky había pasado una noche le atacó generando una vergüenza innegable. La expresión atónita de Falcon observándole desde un rincón cuando una mesa se estampó contra un muro aún era visible como un fantasma cada que volvían a conversar.

Steve pestañeó, vio los ojos de James cerrados y aun así se quedó un poco más. Ambos sabían que solo le estaba dando el gusto de simular dormir, pero eso era suficiente para él. Steve busca darle tranquilidad aun cuando su mente es un caos y se ha fragmentado en pedazos, incluso en esta situación piensa en él y lo agradece.

-Buenas noches Buck. Descansa—es lo último que dijo antes de salir y cerrar la puerta para ir a dormir.

Cuando despierta en la mañana no tiene problemas para levantarse, va directo al baño para luego vestirse cómodamente y poder estar en los alrededores del piso. Al salir al pasillo escucha la televisión a lo lejos y al aparecer en la sala ve a Bucky sentado en el sofá con la mirada perdida en la pantalla mientras el noticiero habla de desvíos en las calles.

Aun lleva una muda del uniforme que le ha dado HYDRA y Steve evita hacer una mueca ante las ojeras que atenúan su mirada vacía.

-¿Has tomado desayuno?—le pregunta con las manos en las caderas y espera que caiga su mirada en él, pero no lo consigue. Bucky sigue atrapado en la televisión cuando niega— ¿Tienes hambre?

No hay respuesta igual que el día anterior, pero esta vez sus ojos grises encuentran los suyos al parpadear. Se resigna a tomar eso como un sí.

-¿Quieres bañarte antes de comer, Bucky?

La pregunta parece tomarlo por sorpresa porque observa el cabello mojado de Steve como si no lo hubiera notado chorrear sobre su camiseta. Entonces, levanta sus manos y se observa con cuidado, la mano de carne se cierra y abre un par de veces antes de que su cuerpo se levante y camine hacia él.

-Sí, Capitán Rogers—murmura con la mirada fija en la base de su cuello, logrando que Steve contenga un suspiro.

-Steve—le corrige como lo viene haciendo desde ayer.

Él está esperando instrucciones y Steve tiene ganas de golpearse la cara. Apaga la televisión con el mando a distancia y le sonríe cálidamente. Evita el contacto físico lo mejor que puede para guiarlo al baño de su propia habitación, pero se comienza a sentir incómodo al no saber cómo tratarlo.

-De acuerdo—habla para sí mismo— ¿Por qué Stark mantiene tantas cosas innecesarias en los baños?

-La personalidad del Señor es excéntrica, Capitán. Hay muchas cosas que aún para mis protocolos son difíciles de entender.

La voz de FRIDAY no altera en lo más mínimo a James por lo que supone que recuerda bastante bien la presentación del día anterior ante la inteligencia artificial de voz femenina.

-Ignora lo aterradoramente grande que es esto—le sugiere a su amigo mientras retira un par de toallas desde un mueble—Aquí tienes. Eh… no estoy seguro de si ocuparas la regadera o la tina, pero ambas funcionan igual. Tienen llaves monomando.

Después de una pequeña explicación de qué es una llave monomando le indica cómo funcionan con una simple prueba de temperatura.

-¿Estarás bien?—luego de escucharse cae en lo absurdo que suena la pregunta, pero no se retracta y solo espera. Lo necesita.

La cabeza castaña solo asiente y es lo suficientemente convincente como para dejarlo tranquilo dentro del baño.

-Cualquier cosa puedes preguntarle a FRIDAY o puedes gritar y vendré.

Apresuradamente va a su habitación y regresa para dejarle prendas de su propia colección a los pies de la cama. No está seguro de si le quedaran, pero será más cómodo que su uniforme por mucho que se encargue de lavarlo.

Cocinar le resulta una tarea bastante sencilla y sorprendentemente relajante. Antes de congelarse no tuvo la oportunidad de probar su nuevo cuerpo en las tareas domésticas, pero ahora puede decir con soltura lo cómodo que se le hace tener la fuerza suficiente para correr muebles o alcanzar la despensa alta sin una silla.

Hacer tostadas, exprimir frutas, freír huevos son sus principales prioridades basándose en los gustos de su antiguo Bucky, pero se preocupa de mantener en mente otras opciones por si toda esa información no está correcta.

Cuando el castaño aparece a su lado con una toalla sobre los hombros y ropa limpia no puedo reprimir la risa baja que escapa de sus labios cerrados.

-Creo que debemos comprarte ropa—le informa mientras alista la mesa para ambos.

Se mueve rápido e intenta no mirar demasiado al Soldado de Invierno, que por mucho que se apriete la cuerda del pantalón de buzo en la cadera le sigue quedando holgado y largo hasta arrastrar por el suelo.

James no dice mucho al sentarse a comer, permanece en silencio mientras degusta jugo de naranja y de vez en cuando mira a Steve, quien por su parte no se atreve a preguntarle lo que le gusta y por varias razones solo queda la frase en sus pensamientos.

-Hoy vendrá Sam. Falcon—le reitera, ya que no está seguro de si presta la debida atención cuando hay más gente—Él quiere conversar contigo para ayudarte. Si quieres… solo si quieres, claro. Sino, está bien. Puedes decírmelo, no hay problema.

Su voz demuestra su ansiedad, su miedo y sabe que Bucky puede notarlo. No le gusta mentir, no sabe hacerlo y aunque intenta ocultar sus sentimientos no es su especialidad.

-No voy a romperme—le contesta Bucky luego de beber con la vista fija en lo que queda en el vaso. El rubio cree dejar de respirar ante la inesperada respuesta.

-No es eso—se apresura a decir—Yo lamento preocuparme tanto Bucky, es solo que…

-No me molesta. Es extraño, sí. Pero no es incómodo.

Por instinto su mano derecha se levanta bajo la atenta mirada gris y termina cubriéndole la coronilla aun húmeda, desordenando un poco su largo cabello entre sus dedos en un suave movimiento. James parece desconcertado, como si estuviera procesando el gesto, pero se lo permite.

La charla con Sam es privada como había sospechado desde el principio. El moreno quiere crear lazos de confianza para ayudarlo con sus memorias, con sus traumas y la presencia de Steve, incluso como oyente, sería perjudicial para el soldado.

Dejarlo ir con Sam a una de las habitaciones de descanso y perderlo de vista por lo que sabe podría ser una hora genera un pánico aterrador que no pensó que sería posible. Su estómago se contrae, cayendo en el vértigo y vuelve a beber café para relajarse, se pasea por la sala como animal enjaulado y observa cada pocos minutos el reloj y la puerta.

No tiene razones para estar tan nervioso. Sam estará bien ya que Bucky no es agresivo por naturaleza y el Soldado de Invierno tampoco. Sin una misión sobre sus hombros no ve la necesidad de pelear por lo que por mucho que conversen no debería existir un peligro para ninguno de los dos, pero incluso convencido de ello no pudo evitar pararse frente a la puerta y debatirse entre golpear o marcharse más de un par de veces.

Luego de muchos minutos y ante el ruido de la puerta al abrirse Steve se apresuró por alcanzar el pasillo justo cuando James estaba a la mitad de este. Sus miradas se encontraron y el rubio mantuvo la conexión petrificado ante la inusual paz que le brindaba su presencia.

-Cap, debo hablar contigo—los pómulos elevados de Sam aparecen por sobre el hombro de metal y volvió a ingresar a la habitación.

Barnes toma su brazo cuando paso a su lado y lo aprieta unos segundos como si no quisiera dejarlo ir.

-¿Sucede algo, Bucky? Dime, te escucho—le asegura con convicción, cubriendo su mano derecha con la propia pero el contacto se pierde.

Bucky vuelve al sillón y Steve no tiene más remedio que continuar.

-Veo un problema de codependencia—le explica Sam a grandes rasgos y el rubio tiene que aceptar que gran parte es cierto—Y no solo es tuyo. Él también lo siente contigo.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Por cómo me responde. Piensa mucho en ti al responder y eso no es bueno—Sam tuerce los labios y parece meditar sus palabras—Es una… especie de ventaja que sea mutua así ambos pueden ayudarse, pero sigue siendo peligrosa.

Steve se cruza de brazos y se apoya contra la pared para escuchar con el ceño algo fruncido.

-No había pensado en ello hasta ahora—habla como si hubiera sido algo obvio—Generalmente se crea en la niñez y con lo que me has contado, más lo que yo sé de Bucky Barnes por historia, yo diría que siempre la han tenido e incluso ahora, con casi todos sus recuerdos perdidos, está reaccionando a la codependencia que tiene contigo y por eso regreso a ti.

Esa era la verdad de la situación. Ellos no lo encontraron y eso era lo que más le molestaba a Steve. Si no fuera porque Bucky se dejó atrapar, probablemente jamás habría encontrado a su mejor amigo y si lo hubiera querido habría desaparecido sin dejar rastros. Steve jamás habría podido encontrarlo.

Ese detalle le molestaba, le dolía. Él se estaba salvando por si solo y no tenía idea de cómo ayudarlo.

-Gracias por venir Sam. Yo quiero ayudarlo, pero no sé cómo hacerlo.

-Tranquilo. Según veo él también quiere que lo ayudes, Cap. Solo evita dejarlo mucho tiempo con Tony y estará bien.

El comentario relaja la atmosfera y ambos ríen ante la mención, sabiendo que el heredero Stark es algo difícil incluso para ellos.

Quedarse en casa de Stark no había sido realmente su idea, en realidad había sido algo sutilmente sugerido por Tony aunque sea difícil de creer. Al parecer la tecnología y el material del cual está hecho el brazo metálico se ha convertido en el más reciente capricho investigativo del millonario y, aunque ha ido despacio y no ha presionado al Soldado de Invierno para que coopere con él, toda esta hospitalidad y familiaridad claramente tiene mucho que ver con el crear la confianza suficiente para que James se deje inspeccionar bajo su mano antes que la de nadie.

Cada que Steve recae en eso sabe que está haciendo algo mal. Siente que de algún modo está ayudando a un hombre mimado a concluir con su último antojo estrafalario, pero mientras pueda mantener escondido a Bucky del mundo todo estará bien.

Se dedica a apoyarse en la isla luego de almorzar a un lado de Sam y ambos observan la nuca castaña asomarse desde el sofá, sumergida en uno de los tantos libros que hay por ahí.

Bucky es como un fantasma en el piso del Capitán. No produce ni el más mínimo ruido al trasladarse de una habitación a otra, ni siquiera al abrir o cerrar puertas, no toca nada que no sea estrictamente necesario para sobrevivir, apenas habla, apenas lo mira, apenas come y probablemente no lo haría si no fuera porque es Steve quien se lo propone.

A veces Rogers cree que James atraviesa una etapa de depresión, luego recuerda que podría ser un protocolo implantado, algo memorizado, tal vez así ha sido todos estos años que no han estado juntos… Y es que así quiere verlo "El tiempo que estuvimos separados" Nada de mencionar a HYDRA o a Zola o siquiera la palabra secuestro. La más mínima mención provoca que la resplandeciente y mágica sonrisa del Capitán América se transforme en una sentencia de muerte automática.

-¿Qué es lo que lee?—pregunta Sam con curiosidad mientras le agrega azúcar a su taza.

-Creo que es sobre la guerra. No estoy muy seguro, pero ayer estaba muy interesado en la sección de historia—su voz suena lejana y Sam lo observa por un momento antes tensar la mandíbula y guardarse su opinión— ¿Es malo para él leer sobre eso?

Ambos son conscientes de que como no saben todo lo que le hicieron a Barnes éste hasta podría escucharlos por lo que están al tanto de que la conversación podría no ser un secreto para nadie.

-No. No lo creo. Supongo que trata de familiarizarse con lo que pasaba cuando su vida cambió—contesta con una seriedad difícil de creer tratándose de alguien tan simpático—Habría que preguntarle si alguna vez ha ido al Smithsoniano ¿Crees que haya ido?

-No lo sé. Ni siquiera sé si conoce su existencia… ¿Crees que sea bueno llevarlo ahí? Incluso para mí fue un poco intimidante.

-Creo que es mejor ir de a poco. El Smithsoniano puede abrumarlo, es demasiada información en una sola visita. La enseñanza escolar de todos gira en torno a los Comandos Aulladores y sus hazañas de guerra, su legado y aun así ni la mitad de los estudiantes se aprende todo. No hay que presionarlo, debes dejar que avance a su propio ritmo.

Incluso escuchando sus consejos le cuesta procesarlo. No sabe qué es lo que puede decir, que cosas no debe, no está seguro de nada y mientras más vueltas le da más lejos se siente de la solución.

Casi entrada la noche aparece Tony en el piso con una radiante sonrisa y una pequeña caja en sus manos. El primero en verlo es Sam y disimuladamente trata de detenerlo.

-Vaya. Nuestro querido Falcon ha aterrizado en la torre ¿Cómo es que nadie me aviso?—comenta enarcando una ceja.

-¿En serio tengo que creer que no sabías? FRIDAY me ha saludado en el ascensor—se queja ante la evidente mentira.

Stark parece impresionado.

-¿Crees que yo sé todo lo que hace FRIDAY? Por favor. No soy tan controlador como crees. Podrías haberme ofendido.

En medio de la discusión, aun sentados en el sofá Steve se tensa y se inclina hacia adelante para proteger a Bucky de la vista de Tony, escondiéndolo. El Soldado de Invierno no hace preguntas, pero Steve le va contando igualmente.

-Él es Tony Stark. Hijo de Howard ¿Puedes recordar a Howard?—pregunta sin pensarlo demasiado y ante el error se gira hacia Bucky un poco pálido.

-Sí. Lo recuerdo.

-¡Sargento Barnes! ¿Cómo ha estado? ¿Lo ha tratado bien el Cap aquí?

Tony es alguien con un exceso de personalidad por lo que sin problemas se sienta a un lado del Capitán, inclinándose hacia adelante también, lo suficiente como para poder ver al soldado, ignorando completamente el escudo humano que está intentando ser el rubio aunque nota claramente su intención.

Ante la falta de respuesta su entusiasmo no disminuye y continúa con su monólogo.

-No estoy realmente seguro de cuando te van a dejar salir, pero por si acaso Pepper ha sugerido que es buena idea mantenernos comunicados, entonces me dije ¡Ey! ¿Por qué no? Estamos adaptando a un ex-espía ruso terriblemente letal que debe estar mucho más familiarizado con la tecnología que el anciano del Cap así que te he traído un regalo—habla con exceso de rapidez mientras le extiende una caja pequeña—Ya lo sé, no lo agradezcas. Por favor.

Steve parece tener todos los colores posibles de sacar de un prisma en el rostro. Probablemente si no hubiera entrado en shock habría pegado un grito en el cielo. Sam solo atina a cubrirse los ojos con la mano y respirar profundo.

James duda, pero lentamente toma la caja y la desmantela sin problemas bajo la atenta mirada castaña. En el interior, bajo un pequeño manual de instrucciones encuentra un celular con la pantalla totalmente lisa.

-Supongo que no estás acostumbrado a los smartphone debido a tu brazo, pero lo he modificado para que también pueda reconocer tu izquierda.

Bucky no parece abrumado, aunque tampoco emocionado. Simplemente observa. Toma el teléfono y toca el único botón en la parte de abajo, cuando la pantalla se ilumino muestra en el fondo dos pequeños ositos de peluche disfrazados apoyados el uno contra el otro.

-Es un detalle, para que te familiarices con él. Pepper creía que era mala idea, pero yo pienso que te hará bien—comenta, como si realmente fuera un mérito.

Los ojos grises se desplazan por la pantalla y le es muy fácil distinguir que uno de los ositos esta disfrazado del Capitán América, incluso lleva un pequeño escudo. El otro es similar, lleva una chaqueta azul con botones grandes. Recuerda haber visto esa chaqueta en el maniquí del museo por lo que asume que es él cuando servía a un lado del Capitán en la guerra. Su pulgar derecho se desplaza por el osito Rogers y levanta la vista hacia Stark que comienza a hablar sobre los contactos de teléfono y las marcaciones rápidas. El Capitán se ve enojado y alza la voz para detener a Stark con el que termina discutiendo en un duelo de miradas. Bucky siente la presión de sus respiraciones, pero ninguno trata de seguir la batalla en palabras. Tal vez se deba a su presencia.

Sam interviene para calmar los ánimos mientras Barnes observa sin intención de intervenir. Las palabras de Rogers son pocas, extrañas y la vehemencia de sus actos le descoloca. Se preocupa en exceso por él porque le han entregado un simple celular y aún no logra entender la razón de tal estado de ánimo.

Hace solo unos pocos meses estuvo dispuesto a matarlo sin miramientos, incluso lo intentó un par de veces. Le cuesta entender que en el racionamiento del rubio sus años de amistad pesen mucho más que esas acciones.

Cuando se encuentran solos de nuevo Sam se ofrece a preparar la comida para los tres y Steve vuelve a sentarse a su lado. Bucky lo ve apretarse el puente de la nariz y sus ojos azules caen en él con una suave y sincera sonrisa. Se acerca un poco, aunque no demasiado, aún existen varios centímetros entre su pierna y la otra.

Si no quieres no es necesario que lo utilices. Stark a veces es impulsivo, es una buena persona, solo que no se mide demasiado.

De pronto, mientras le habla mirándole a los ojos, logra percibir la necesidad de Steve por tocarlo. El brazo que éste apoya en el respaldo del sillón esta tenso y se mueve, pero ni siquiera lo alcanza a rozar cuando se detiene. No está acostumbrado al contacto físico más allá de los golpes por lo que no huir de las muestras de afecto de Steve le es más difícil de lo que pareciera.

La voz de Sam se escucha pidiendo ayuda en la cocina y, como si no lo quisiera, Steve se levanta y le vuelve a dejar en el sofá.

* * *

El rubio ve a Bucky desaparecer tras la puerta contigua y se queda observando el lugar que ocupaba. No quería repetir sus acciones de la noche anterior, en donde como un captor se había paseado por el pasillo que cubría la habitación varias veces hasta terminar sentado frente a la puerta que no perdió de vista hasta que se armó de valor y logro abrirla solo para encontrar a Bucky despierto. Tal vez él lo había sentido y por eso no lograba dormir tranquilo. Debe detener sus malas prácticas.

A pesar de recordarle a FRIDAY constantemente que debe despertarlo sin dudar ante cualquier actividad inusual en James, no logra entender por qué le cuesta tanto dormir. Observa la pared que les separa como si quisiera derribarla y, aunque sabe que a Tony no le importaría demasiado, debe ser consciente y ceder un espacio en el que Bucky pueda sentirse a salvo… incluso de él si es necesario.

Su mente divaga prácticamente una hora antes de poder apagarse.

Sam se queda un par de días con ellos antes de volver a Washington. Para ser lo más discretos posibles es necesario mantener la farsa de que solo está Steve en ese lugar y que su amigo, muy amablemente, de vez en cuando se da una vuelta por la torre para visitarle a él y a los Vengadores que residen ahí bajo la caridad de Tony.

Incluso luego de la ida de Sam, en donde el moreno le alcanza a comentar que en sus sesiones Barnes suele llamarle Steve, Bucky sigue insistiendo en dirigirse a él como "Capitán Rogers" y el apodo, ciertamente, ha comenzado a molestarle.

Llevan alrededor de cuatro días solos cuando, sin estar seguro de la hora, sus ojos vuelven a abrirse en medio de la oscuridad. No logra entender por qué ha despertado ya que no percibe ningún ruido a su alrededor cuando se queda un momento en silencio. Bosteza, cubriendo su boca un poco antes de, entre lágrimas, centrar su mirada en un punto demasiado oscuro para su avanzada visión.

No son muchas las luces del exterior por el piso tan alto en el que está, pero son lo suficientemente fuertes como para mantener una escasa visibilidad de su alrededor. No logra convencerse del todo de su repentino presentimiento, pero se moja los labios, un poco nervioso antes de hablar.

-¿Bucky?

No distingue nada, pasan segundos y no hay respuesta. Su cuerpo se estremece ante la incertidumbre y en cuanto alza un brazo hacia la lámpara de noche el sonido metálico del brazo reacomodándose se hace presente. Steve abre aún más los ojos un momento y se detiene de encender la luz. Se sienta en la cama, despacio, sin perder de vista el lugar de origen del ruido aunque aún no logra ver nada.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?—se preocupa de que su voz suene relajada, sin rastros que delaten lo ligeramente escalofriante que es la situación.

No obtiene respuesta por lo que gradualmente se levanta. Le da igual estar solo en calzoncillos y descubierto desde arriba, sabe que en éste minuto hay cosas mucho más importantes que su desnudez.

Sus pasos lo llevan a la opacidad de la entrada de su habitación, dispuesto a defenderse, pero trata de no mostrar una postura demasiado obvia para no asustar a su intruso. Entonces, ve a Bucky de pie, estático, mientras su mirada está perdida en la nada y una lágrima cae hasta su pómulo y cruza hasta el mentón. Olvida por completo su estrategia de defensa y toma su rostro entre sus manos, desesperado por la sensación de perderlo.

-¿Buck? ¡Buck! ¿Me escuchas?—al principio su voz es un susurro apresurado y de a poco comienza a hablarle con más fuerza al no ver reacción—Bucky. Escúchame. Por favor.

Barnes suelta un puñetazo hacia el centro del pecho de Steve, pero el rubio es lo suficientemente rápido para saltar hacia atrás aunque solo disminuye el impacto y logra alcanzarlo. Su respiración se acelera y observa la mano derecha empuñada aún en su dirección. No hay más movimientos de combate, solo se queda en la posición de ataque con una pierna para regular su equilibrio.

Steve no lo piensa demasiado y cubre ese puño con su mano. Percibe las vibraciones y los músculos del Soldado de Invierno se relajan automáticamente. Abre su mano y la presiona contra la suya, afianzando el agarre antes de volver a llamar su atención. Bucky vuelve a su posición original y sus ojos se cierran con fuerza como reflejo del dolor. Rogers ve la mano metálica moverse hacia arriba y aunque su instinto le pide alejarse se mantiene a su lado.

-Demonios. James. Dime algo—su voz le suplica en voz baja mientras con el pulgar y el índice aparta las escasas lágrimas que caen a su piel.

-Capitán…

Lentamente la mano de Bucky comienza a presionar el agarre que tiene con su derecha y parece que vuelve a respirar como si no lo hubiera hecho desde que entro en trance.

Steve cierra los ojos mientras un suspiro se le escapa. Es consciente del increíble bajón de adrenalina y de cómo su estómago parece haberse volteado, apretado y estrujado ante la presión de sus emociones.

Quiere abrazarlo, muere por hacerlo, pero solo es capaz de afianzar el agarre de sus dedos y acariciar lo que le es posible con la yema de los mismos. Barnes sigue con la mirada perdida en algún punto, pero él sabe que está presente porque su cuerpo se ha relajado e incluso le permite seguir con las caricias en su mano con la ligera invasión a su espacio personal que mantuvo mientras intentaba hacerlo volver en sí.

-Bucky… ¿Te sientes bien?—ladea un tanto la cabeza para llamar su atención y cuando su mirada gris cae en la suya en medio de la noche este vuelve a bajar la vista.

-Tuve un conflicto de intereses—le explica, evitando la pregunta. Steve sabe que es porque cree que la respuesta no le gustará.

-¿Intereses sobre qué?—su mano inquieta acerca los dedos ajenos y los aplasta contra su mejilla, acariciándose a sí mismo con ellos.

-Sobre ti.

La respuesta lo toma por sorpresa y no está seguro de querer escuchar el resto. No sabe si Bucky ha logrado recuperar algo de sus antiguos recuerdos y el ataque de antes solo indica que ha sido un problema con el protocolo adquirido como Soldado de Invierno.

-¿Quieres contarme sobre eso?—cree que esa pregunta es más apropiada que profundizar sin su permiso, pero la negativa del castaño no se hace esperar.

Pasan un momento en silencio. A Steve le pica el cuerpo completo y se siente incómodo en su piel por no tocarlo y reconfortarlo con un abrazo, con muestras de afecto a las que antiguamente estaban tan acostumbrados, pero rememora y tomarle de la mano como ahora es lo más lejos que le ha permitido llegar sin rechazar su contacto.

-¿Te acompaño a tu habitación…—se detiene porque la pregunta suena extraña y le deja mal sabor en la boca. Su amigo no reacciona y solo estrecha su mano otra vez—o prefieres dormir aquí, conmigo?

Con lo escasa que es la comunicación que puede ofrecerle por ahora apenas hacen contacto visual en la penumbra, pero toma eso como un sí. Da un paso hacia atrás y no tiene que tirar del agarre para que su intruso lo siga. Le preocupa que al soltar su mano pierda ese pequeño avance que han tenido, pero de todos modos abre las capas de la cama para recostarlo y cubrirlo. Al rodear sus pies toma la camiseta que se sacó antes de dormir y se la coloca antes de acostarse a su lado.

Los ojos, a los que no se les distingue el gris gracias a la oscuridad, le miran expectantes cuando se coloca de costado, frente a frente, aunque con una distancia considerable entre ellos. De extremo a extremo.

Steve siente el pecho apretado y la garganta seca ante las miles de cosas que quiere decir. Aprieta los labios, los separa, los vuelve a juntar y frunce el ceño para sí mismo antes de hablar.

-Si necesitar algo, cualquier cosa, me despiertas ¿De acuerdo?—Bucky se encoge en su lugar y supone que esa es su respuesta—Bucky, quiero que entiendas una cosa. Algo muy importante.

Rogers cree que ha llamado su atención por lo que aclara su garganta por los nervios.

-No te presiones para ser el de antes, no quiero eso. Solo quiero tenerte a mi lado, como estés, como quieras estar. Me tendrás contigo y seguiré siendo tu amigo sin importar lo que pase. No lo olvides.

Se aventura a buscar su mano derecha y cuando la encuentra la toma suavemente en la suya. Se siente tímido ante su rechazo, pero la acaricia, dedo por dedo, incluso sus nudillos en suaves masajes. El silencio se instala otra vez y Bucky cierra los ojos de un momento a otro para no volver a abrirlos.

Steve no está seguro de si podrá seguir durmiendo esa noche, pero no le preocupa. Su interior se regocija en una infinidad emociones que creyó nunca volvería a sentir. La mano de Bucky sigue bajo la suya y su respiración acompasada y rítmica solo le confirma una cosa, es quizás el mejor avance que han tenido hasta ahora y por eso sonríe, sonríe tanto al verlo que comienzan a dolerle las mejillas pero aun así no puede parar de hacerlo.

Bucky está dormido. Profundamente dormido.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Hellow~**

Es una pena que en esta página no salgan las lecturas :'c Si no fuera por las hermosas niñas que me comentaron el cap anterior ni siquiera sabría si alguien me lee ;-; Gracias Damitas. Mi amor para ustedes, se fijaron en detallitos mínimos y me alegré mucho.

Ayer estaba terminando el capítulo 6.. Probablemente serán unos 12 capítulos y sí, vamos lento, pero es para que salga natural dentro de lo que se puede, que sino juro que les escribiría el lemon de sus vidas con unas tres rondas y con Bucky hecho trizas y un feliz Capitán América xD

Estoy escribiendo un oneShot de esta misma pareja y un Fanfic Au de **Evanstan** que… no sé si aquí también se puede publicar (?) Tengo que averiguar eso :c **¿Alguien sabe en dónde se ponen los fanfic de los actores?** Me sería útil para no mandarme un cagazo~

Eso. Dejenme amor :c no sean flojas! "Emoticon heart"

By: **HimeShip**

.

.

.

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

El despertar solo en su cama no fue una sorpresa para Steve, generó un vacío momentáneo que terminó mejorando con el hecho de que todavía existía algo de calor en las sabanas revueltas. Llevaban algunos días durmiendo juntos y a Steve le agradaba demasiado su compañía.

FRIDAY le informa sin necesidad de llamarla que el Sargento Barnes se está bañando en su propia tina. Steve le agradece antes de levantarse e iniciar el día.

Se preocupa de llamar a Fury como una prioridad para dar su reporte y explicarle que aún necesita algo de tiempo para vigilar a Stark. Mantener oculto a Bucky no es tarea fácil por lo que negociar su supuesta misión de vigilar a Tony mientras entrena a los nuevos Vengadores fue lo más pasable que había ideado junto a Sam y el propio Stark. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo, era convincente y lógico luego del desastre de Ultron, por lo que agradeció la ayuda que le brindaron sus nuevos amigos.

El único problema aparentemente es esconder a Bucky de todo el resto del edificio, pero es el Capitán América, puede con eso.

Pasa prácticamente una hora desde que el rubio aparece no la cocina y en todo ese tiempo no tiene ninguna clase de compañía. Frunce el ceño, preocupado mientras observa el pasillo vacío tratando de no inquietarse ante la ausencia de su compañero, pero aun así y aunque lo intenta evitar no tiene otra alternativa ante sus temores.

FRIDAY ¿Dónde está el Sargento Barnes?

El Sargento Barnes sigue en la tina de su cuarto de baño, Capitán.

-¿Segura que no se está ahogando?—enarca una ceja, y suspira con resignación.

Aunque la suave voz le responde sin muestras de sarcasmo siguiendo el protocolo es consciente de que ha sido una pregunta estúpida. Sin rodeos deja el mandil que ocupaba para cocinar en un colgador y se encamina al cuarto de su camarada. Ingresa sin llamar y ante la visión de la puerta entreabierta del baño se acerca a ella, aunque golpea de todos modos.

-¿Bucky? ¿Estás bien?

Al no obtener respuesta aprieta la mandíbula algo irritado e ingresa.

Ya no queda demasiado vapor en el aire por lo que supone que el agua debe de estar más que templada, sus pies descalzos atraviesan la cerámica hacia la cabeza castaña que se deja ver apoyada en el borde blanco de la bañera. La mirada ausente de Bucky se pierde hacia el frente, pero tiene la certeza de que toda su atención esta en él. No sube ninguno de los escalones que lo separan del nivel de la tina, pero se sienta en el segundo, en diagonal a James, quien repara en él como si fuera una situación común que lo acompañara en sus baños.

-¿No quieres comer?

-No es eso—dice sin mirarlo—Si has venido a buscarme es porque no he tenido en consideración el tiempo que llevo aquí. Lo lamento.

La sonrisa nostálgica de Steve se hace presente y Bucky se estira para volver a dejar salir el agua caliente. Al parecer el Soldado no tiene ninguna intención de levantarse pronto.

-¿Te gusta la tina?—le da una mirada rápida a su cuerpo mojado y se sorprende un poco al ver el brazo mecánico bajo el agua.

-Me gusta el agua tibia—le explica mientras asoma las manos por sobre el nivel del agua—No me gusta sentir frío. Supongo que por eso me cuesta salir de aquí.

Ante la palabra "frío" Steve automáticamente piensa en la criogenización y aprieta los puños para canalizar su ira. Trata de pasar ese pequeño malestar y anota el detalle en su mente como algo muy importante. Tiene la intención de tentar a su suerte y acercarse un poco más, pero se detiene a medio movimiento, tuerce la boca y los ojos grises le observan con expectativa.

El sólo recuerdo de la fotografía de Bucky cubierto de hielo le provoca ganas de pegarse a él y no abandonarlo por el resto de su vida.

-¿Te molesta si me acerco más?—está nervioso y se nota. Es primera vez que pregunta algo así.

Las noches posteriores al incidente nocturno han sido extrañas para los dos, y aunque no han hablado de eso tiene fe de que se ha abierto una pequeña rendija de confianza. Que esa noche lo dejó al menos medio paso más cerca de Bucky.

-Para nada.

No están seguros de cómo, pero terminan en una extraña posición en donde Steve tiene arremangado el pantalón hasta por sobre las rodillas, las piernas dentro de la tina a ambos lados de la cabeza de James y sus manos inquietas aplican shampoo al largo cabello hasta crear cremosa espuma.

Sus labios no dan más para su sonrisa y su corazón bombea como hace muchos años no lo hacía. Quizás hace más de setenta años que no sentía esta apasionante adrenalina.

-¿Qué sentiste al despertar del hielo?

La voz de James es baja, pero segura. Steve se sorprende de que sepa sobre eso y deja de moverse un segundo antes de continuar. No debe asustarlo si él trata de acercarse, lo sabe, pero esta tan sorprendido que le cuesta controlar su emoción.

-Es una experiencia difícil—comienza, tratando de ordenar sus ideas—Tenía la sensación de que despertaba de una siesta. Y vaya que larga fue mi siesta… Los que me encontraron, SHIELD, trataron de no asustarme y evitar darme la noticia de golpe, pero bueno, sentí que algo estaba mal y me escapé. De repente aparecí en medio de una calle inmensa, rodeada de autos, pantallas de colores, ruido insoportable, aire toxico. No fue muy agradable que digamos.

-¿Tuviste miedo?—las piernas de Bucky se recogen un poco y su mano de metal toca sus dedos forrados de carne y piel como si fuera la primera vez que los ve.

-Claro que sí—responde sin dudar—Fury apareció y me dijo que habían pasado setenta años desde que me congelé. Al principio no le tome el peso, me costaba recordar algunas cosas, sobre todo mis últimos recuerdos importantes, actuaba como si realmente no hubiera pasado nada, pero de a poco sentí pánico.

Es aquí cuando se detiene abruptamente y aunque trata de reanudar la idea lo duda demasiado como para pasar desapercibido.

-Continúa.

Steve respira profundo y continua lavando su cabello, casi terminan, pero no deja de enredar sus dedos en él incluso cuando no hay nada más que hacer.

-Aunque desperté pensando en la guerra había muchas cosas que no procesé hasta tiempo después—sus ojos azules se cierran y cuadra sus hombros para darse ánimos—No sé si lo sabes, pero mientras estrellaba la nave en el hielo hablaba con Peggy a través de la radio ¿Recuerdas a Peggy?

La afirmación de Barnes es ligera, pero le da a entender que sí. Los labios de Steve se aprietan y se encorva hasta pegar su frente al cabello mojado y sus brazos caen hacia adelante, envolviéndolo.

-Supongo que tampoco pensaba muy bien en ese momento—su propia voz se vuelve oscura, lúgubre, cargada de errores y heridas latentes—Habían pasado muchas cosas en poco tiempo. Demasiadas cosas que alteraron mi vida… cosas que por muy super soldado que fuera no podía reparar.

El secreto a voces en sus palabras carga la atmosfera de un sentimiento amargo, un dolor profundo que incluso cuando los ojos grises observan las manos de Steve en el agua demuestran un destello de tristeza, de culpa.

-Lamento haberte dejado.

-No. No—repite desesperado, concentrándose en mantener la compostura—No es tu culpa. Jamás ha sido tu culpa.

Implícitamente está claro quién cree ser el responsable del accidente, pero ninguno comenta sobre eso. Ni a favor, ni en contra. Steve se siente impuro de volver a intentar protegerlo y James sigue sin una gran cantidad de recuerdos por lo que le es imposible preparar una argumentación sólida.

Bucky es el primero en romper el contacto, se preocupa de quitar el tapón de la tina y dejar que el agua se vaya mientras Steve se levanta y se apresura hacia una toalla colgada. Espera unos segundos antes de tomarla y se la extiende antes de que salga a la cerámica. La toalla esta tibia en sus manos, no entiende por qué y al devolverle la mirada a Steve éste se avergüenza de golpe, empuñando una mano para cubrir su boca como escudo y desvía la mirada hacia otra dirección.

-Amm. El calentador de toallas es muy útil. Recuérdame enseñarte como se usa.

-Capitán. Tiene visita. Lo esperan en la sala.

Rogers parece sobresaltado ante la intervención de FRIDAY y torpemente se encamina hacia la puerta. Barnes se envuelve la toalla en la cintura y pasa su mano metálica por su cabello para acomodar sus mechones mojados. Aun observa la puerta cuando la sombra de una sonrisa cruza sus labios y su estómago parece contraerse por una inexplicable explosión eléctrica en su interior.

Realmente parece que comienzan a gustarle las cosas tibias.

-Natasha—dice Rogers casi aterrado. Se detiene en seco y traga saliva. Bucky está apenas a una pared de concreto de distancia y la espía más letal del mundo esta cómodamente sentada en el sillón de su sala de estar.

La pelirroja le da una de esas miradas de cuerpo completo a las que esta medianamente acostumbrado antes de centrarse en sus ojos.

-Capitán—sonríe coqueta mientras devora unas galletas que probablemente ha hurtado de la alacena—No tenía idea de que estabas aquí. Últimamente ha sido difícil encontrarte ¿Qué tramas?—una de sus rojas cejas se enarca y Steve frota las manos en su pantalón.

-Oh. Cielos. Tiene las patas del pantalón a mitad de muslo y probablemente las gotitas de agua sigan cayendo por su piel. Siente el estómago mojado, al igual que sus manos y entonces sabe que está perdido.

-Demonios.

Cierra los ojos con pesar y se toma la cadera con ambas manos antes de encararla.

-¿Qué quieres?

Natasha se sorprende porque tome la defensiva tan deprisa y levanta las manos con las palmas extendidas mientras sigue masticando.

-Tranquilo. No sabía que tenías a una chica aquí—su voz suena tan segura que Steve suelta una risita nerviosa, de incredulidad—Así que si hay una chica… Y yo que creía que estabas "ocupado"

Nota el sarcasmo en sus palabras, rememorando la antigua conversación del Jet y tiene la intención de negarlo todo hasta que se frena en seco y entiende la situación.

-Bueno… no estaba tan ocupado como yo creía—murmura medio dudoso y sabe que no le cree. Es pésimo mintiendo y no se le puede mentir descaradamente a alguien que sabe mentir descaradamente con licencia profesional.

-¿Cómo se llama?—la sonrisa en su boca es letal y a Steve le dan escalofríos.

-No voy a decirte. Es privado, no quiero que la espíes.

-¿Por qué no?

-¡Tenías la intención de espiarla!—la acusa revolviéndose en cabello y la pelirroja sonríe más animada.

-Oh, vamos ¿No quieres saber lo que hace? ¿Sus pasatiempos, sus lugares recurrentes? ¿Conocer a sus padres y todo eso? Podrían ser terribles.

-No, gracias. Realmente si tendré una relación, espero que sea normal y eso incluye conocernos entre nosotros—y es aquí donde casi separa por sílabas la siguiente palabra—Lentamente.

La expresión de Nat decae una milésima antes de mostrar una sonrisa bípeda aunque se hace la desinteresada al acomodarse en el sofá.

-No fue eso lo que dijo la Agente Carter.

A Steve se le cae la farsa y sólo por la mueca en el rostro agraciado de la Viuda Negra sabe que debe tener todo un poema facial. Separa los labios para hablar y se arrepiente, se cubre los ojos con la mano en una pausa antes de volver a ella, lo intenta un par de veces más y por fin lo consigue.

-¿Sharon ha hablado de mí?

-No lo sé ¿Hay algo interesante que pueda comunicar la Agente Carter?

Lo distrae con esa pregunta y su cuerpo esbelto se levanta para cruzar la sala hasta quedar cerca de él. Comienza a rodearlo distraídamente mientras lo ve angustiado, manteniendo en su campo de visión la puerta por lo que antes el rubio ha aparecido.

-Aunque bueno… Fue todo un escándalo eso de que comenzaras a salir con alguien. Ya sabes, son setenta años desde Peggy, tus fans dentro de SHIELD la han acosado un poco. Hombres y mujeres.

Ante la mirada perdida de Rogers, Romanoff aprovecha para con pisadas fantasmas retroceder hacia la habitación, pero apenas da dos pasos y en un rápido movimiento su muñeca es atrapada por el capitán.

-¿A dónde crees vas?—el Cap gruñe y Natasha bufa, abultando un poco los labios ante su plan fallido.

Frunce el ceño y despliega su cuerpo alrededor de Steve para zafarse, agradeciendo infinitamente llevar su traje de agente puesto. Sube las piernas por sus hombros y lo lanza hasta que caen al suelo en un golpe seco. Debe aprovechar que ha tomado a Steve por sorpresa por lo que desde el hombro de éste se impulsa para saltar a ras del suelo y en una voltereta llegar a la perilla y abrir justo cuando Steve vuelve a cerrar la puerta con una mano.

-¡Ah!—se queja, tirando de la manilla como si tuviera la esperanza de ganar.

-No seas infantil y olvídalo—la sonrisita de Rogers esta torcida y se nota su preocupación a leguas por lo que más curiosidad despierta en la espía.

-¿Yo infantil?—se muestra ofendida— ¿Quién es el que se avergüenza de presentarle su novia a sus amigos? ¿Stark lo sabe? ¿Falcon?

Se ve obligada a cambiar de estrategia. El supersoldado no contesta y se aprovecha de ello al instante.

-¡Y yo no! ¡Yo que llevo como dos años buscándote una cita!—se gira hacia él con los brazos cruzados y se le acerca para intimidarlo. Lo consigue con bastante facilidad porque Steve está sorprendido y se inclina hacia atrás.

Aún tiene una oportunidad.

-No puedo creer que confíes más en Stark que en mí, Capitán—sus reclamos no bajan la marcha y da un paso hacia él. Apenas quedan apoyados los dedos en la puerta y la mirada azul no se concentra en otra cosa más que en ella—Yo también soy tu amiga Rogers y no, no es porque lleven poco tiempo juntos o definitivamente no estaría en tu casa. Te conozco lo suficiente para saber eso.

Lo señala con su mano izquierda acusadoramente y el rubio alza ambas manos con las palmas extendidas para calmarla.

-Espera, espera. Natasha no es…

Una fracción de segundo, la perilla esta girada y ya se encuentra dentro de la habitación. Sonríe con satisfacción ante lo ingenuo que es aún el Capitán y camina confiada por la habitación en dirección a la cama.

De repente un gran sentimiento de orgullo la hace sentir la reina del mundo.

-¡Espera!—la voz de Rogers demuestra disgusto, pero está segura que no la va a sacar de ahí.

Al llegar a la cama ve las zapatillas desparramadas de Steve a un costado y las sabanas pulcramente extendidas. Estudia todo con suma atención bajo la mirada azulina y entrecierra los ojos al analizar. Camina hacia un mueble y abre un par de cajones viendo más ropa de Steve.

-Esta no es tu habitación—le reclama como si él fuera el intruso y ahora, mucho más relajado, Steve se cruza de brazos y sonríe ladeando un tanto la cabeza.

-¿Quién dice que no?

-Yo lo digo. Tu habitación está en el centro. Es la que sigue.

-Me mude ¿No te llego ese memo?

Ambos saben que es una mentira, el problema es probar que es una mentira. Decidida, corre hacia el baño y el rubio se alarma y vas tras ella. Algo le está ocultando, pero tampoco hay nada. Un par de toallas tendidas para secar, espuma de afeitar, rasuradora, un par de pantuflas, un ligero olor masculino que no es de Steve y la tina con escasas gotas de agua.

-¿Contenta?—es casi un jadeo, pero no es eso lo que le preocupa.

La pelirroja se voltea seria, más que seria y vuelve por Steve que está dos pasos afuera de la habitación.

-¿Por qué nunca me dijiste?

Sus palabras lo abruman y le cuesta salir del asombro. Un presentimiento le pide que no pregunte, que probablemente su vida será mejor sin seguir esta conversación.

-¿Decirte qué?

-Que te gustan los chicos—el movimiento de sus hombros junto con ese acento ruso es para restarle importancia, pero no pueden amortiguar el golpe.

Es como drenarse por dentro, como si toda el agua que compone su cuerpo cayera desde su piso a la primera planta de la torre Stark. Mueve los pies para asegurarse de que no hay un agujero por el cual caer y vuelve a enfocarla, aturdido.

-¿Qué?

-No es chica, es un chico—reafirma, con el mentón alzado, pasando de él de vuelta a la sala de estar y Steve la sigue en piloto automático.

De ahí en adelante, todo intento por persuadirla es en vano. Escucha sus teorías una a una mientras le termina de servir comida para almorzar juntos. Nota que le falta cantidad a las ollas y se sorprende de que Bucky haya tenido tiempo para servirse sin hacer el más mínimo ruido mientras estaban en su habitación.

La hermosa Agente le habla de cómo ahora todo tiene sentido y Steve se aterra ante la idea porque él, a pesar de que sabe que en esta época se es mucho más tolerante en cuanto a sexualidad y que de hecho existe más de una, no está psicológicamente preparado para tener ese tipo de información.

-Nunca lo pensé porque, ya sabes, en los años 40' eran denunciados y terminaban en la cárcel en casi todo el mundo. Había mucha homofobia... ¿Entonces todas esas peleas callejeras eran porque te gustaban los chicos? ¿Alguna vez planeaste contarle a Peggy Carter?—sus dedos se mueven inquietos como si quisiera apretar algo—Se veía muy comprensiva en el reporte que leí, seguramente habría aceptado ser tu pantalla ¿Quién no querría ser la pantalla del Capitán América? Por muy años 40' que fueran.

Aunque Steve intenta con un montón de argumentos hacerle entender que no, que ninguna de sus locas ideas es correcta, Natasha parece tan convencida de que con eso explica un montón de cosas de su vida que comienzan a darle escalofríos y un poco de repulsión. Aunque sabe que no debería. Partiendo por el hecho de que él jamás juzga a la gente, ni ahora ni en los años 40', no sin conocerla y eso, incluso entonces, abarcaba la sexualidad de la persona.

En medio del monólogo de Natasha termina notando que, aunque deja volar su imaginación, gran parte de sus palabras las dice simplemente por molestarlo y no porque realmente crea en ellas, pero deja en claro que no descarta la posibilidad y que era extraño que nunca la hubiera tenido en cuenta.

En alguna parte de su discurso lejos de la hora de almuerzo Steve comienza a escuchar su melodiosa voz más y más lejana y de la nada; se detiene. Para cuando el rubio se da cuenta solo logra ver las ruedas rechinar contra el asfalto en los ojos de Romanoff como si de repente su mente se hubiera detenido.

El Capitán se preocupa por los segundos de ausencia y aún más cuando ella vuelve en sí y con cuidado cubre su mano con la propia.

-Steve. No estaba tan equivocada—la espía parece murmurar más para sí misma que para él—Siempre he sabido lo mucho que significa para ti y ahora… Tiene sentido.

Steve se pierde entre sus balbuceos y Natasha se levanta de la mesa para darle la espalda mientras se cubre la boca. Para cuando le vuelve a mirar sus ojos están cristalinos y parece conmovida. Él traga saliva y se levanta porque no entiende nada y todas sus teorías conspirativas no le dan buenos presentimientos.

-¿Es cierto? ¿De verdad te gustan los chicos?—ahora la discusión parece grave y a Steve le da miedo continuar por ese rumbo.

-No. Te equivocas—responde seguro, tratando de igualar su seriedad.

-Steve si es… No tienes que mentirme, Capitán. Somos amigos, entenderé. Aunque también entiendo por qué no quieres hablar de eso. Debe ser muy duro.

Rogers no pilla su razonamiento y con el nulo poder para leer las mentes, simplemente aguarda a que continúe.

-Bucky…

Ante el nombre Steve se alarma y cree que lo ha descubierto en su casa, desvía la mirada en diferentes direcciones en busca del Soldado pero no, lo está mirando a él y entonces es cosa de sumar dos más dos.

-N… no. Natasha, escucha. Bucky y yo nunca… nunca.

Ella se mantiene estoica y Steve siente la situación tan irreal que no puede hablar.

-Cuando me pediste ayuda para buscarlo jamás creí que fuera por eso. Tu desesperación por verlo. La rabia al no encontrarlo. Que tan terrible puede ser ver en lo que se ha convertido a manos de HYDRA.

Piensa en Barton y en Loki y se le cierra la garganta.

La pelirroja toca una fibra sensible que rompe la coraza del Capitán abriendo paso a un pequeño Steve, enfermizo y herido que aun llora por la pérdida de su mejor amigo.

-Cuando no tenía a nada, tenía a Bucky—lo cita con un amago de sonrisa—Pude haberlo descubierto antes ¿Verdad?

Cuando Natasha le da unas palmadas en el hombro parece tan herida como él y no logra hacerse con una explicación. Le habla de que le seguirá ayudando y parte en cuando puede a seguir buscando su paradero.

Bucky surge desde su escondite cuando escucha que la mujer se ha ido y observa la espalda del Capitán una cantidad indeterminada de tiempo desde el pasillo. El rubio se gira con pasos cansados a recoger la mesa y el resplandeciente sol que suele ser Rogers está apagado hasta casi la extinción.

Se da la libertad de observarlo con detención y puede ver las cicatrices atravesar la piel y exponerse en un cuerpo supuestamente fuerte. Si observa bien puede notar heridas de batalla que aun con casi un siglo de distancia no parecen desaparecer con el pasar de los años. Lo imagina con el pantalón militar, el casco y la chaqueta de que vio en el museo mientras se mueve por la cocina y aun así lo ve atrapado en el dolor. Miedos interiores, la culpa, el remordimiento. Entiende que la carga de haberle fallado a la persona más importante parece ser lo que devora su alma.

Bucky sabe que no ha sido así siempre, que los años anteriores fue un valeroso Capitán América. Es consciente de que su aparición en su vida no solo significó el derrumbe de la suya, sino que también inició el dominó de los demonios interiores del supersoldado.

Le recordó que la única vez que fallo perdió a su más valioso amigo. Le recordó que aunque las balas no hacen demasiado daño hay algo que realmente puede hacerlo pedazos.

El guante sucio que le cubría la mano cuando la extendió en un intento por salvarlo fue una de las primeras cosas que volvió a su memoria. A veces sueña con eso, se asusta porque sabe todo lo que significa no alcanzar su mano, pero entonces despierta y él está ahí, dormido. Steve le toma la mano cada noche antes de ir a dormir y cuando despierta de ese sueño él siempre mantiene el agarre de sus manos con una presión intimidante para alguien que está profundamente dormido.

-Buck.

La voz de Rogers le llama y se despega de la pared para ir con él. Tiene su plato en la mano y comienza a lavarlo guiado por lo que ha visto hacer a Steve. Él parece impresionado, pero trata de no distraerlo mientras termina de limpiar y le hace compañía.

La luz del sol apenas está bajando cuando James, determinado, se seca las manos y se sienta frente a él.

-¿Hay entrenamiento hoy?—es una pregunta que nunca ha formulado antes y los ojos azules parecen brillar con fuerza por eso.

-No. Estos últimos tres días fui algo duro, así que les he permitido descansar.

Eso significa que tienen tiempo…

-Capitán Rogers, quiero que me cuente cosas—suelta de pronto y el super soldado se inclina sobre la mesa, interesado.

-Steve—le recalca como prioridad— ¿Qué clase de cosas, Buck? Te hablare de lo que quieras.

-Sobre nosotros—le expresa con simpleza, sin apartar su mirada y lo ve ponerse nervioso—sobre la guerra, sobre los días en Brooklyn, sobre los que fueron nuestros amigos.

Sus palabras parecen encantarlo y sabe que es por utilizar el nosotros, los nuestros. Es un poco mentira, un poco verdad, pero lo dice porque se siente bien hacer feliz al Capitán. En el fondo sabe que es lo correcto.

-¿Sabes? Hay un museo en honor al Capitán América y los Comandos Aulladores—le comenta con los dedos entrelazados sobre la mesa y no puede no prestarle atención—Si quieres algún día podríamos ir.

-Lo conozco. Me vi en él—responde con los brazos sobre su regazo, un poco extrañado de sí mismo al revelar esa información con tanta soltura siendo en gran parte innecesaria.

-Ah, ya has ido—su ánimo parece deprimirse un poco, pero le sonríe de todos modos—Aun así, si quieres que vayamos los dos… solo si quieres.

Solo si quieres. Desde que volvió a Rogers él ha dicho esa frase al menos una vez al día.

-Estaría bien ir juntos en el futuro.

El hombre frente a él parece irradiar alegría ante esas mínimas palabras y el Soldado traga saliva, frustrado. No entiende por qué por algo tan estúpido él es tan feliz, pero su cuerpo traiciona a su mente confundida y le vuelve a descargar adrenalina, sus niveles de serotonina descienden y, dentro de lo extraño que es para sí mismo ver su sonrisa, es consciente de que se siente bien ser el responsable de ella.

-Entonces cuando podamos debemos ir. Mm… ¿Qué podría contarte primero? Sería bueno ir por una línea de tiempo ¿No?—Steve se toma el mentón, concentrado y Bucky presta atención.

Realmente no está interesado en la historia, pero le gusta escuchar la voz de Steve cuando se dirige a él. Es suave y cariñosa, sus ojos azules brillan de algún modo y que toda su concentración sea suya le motiva a tratar de generar estas instancias de intimidad aunque sabe que todo se lo debe a Bucky.

Se acepta a sí mismo como James Buchanan Barnes, pero no significa que se sienta como tal. Sabe que sigue siendo el Soldado de Invierno, el espía, el criminal soviético. Aun podría matar si se viera obligado a hacerlo y no lo dudaría, aun podría asesinar a todo su equipo si es necesario para salvarse y no le generaría remordimiento. Muy en el interior tiene la certeza de que en realidad nunca volverá a ser el Bucky que el Capitán recuerda, pero mientras le ve hablar de un recuerdo al azar se convence de intentarlo.

El Soldado de Invierno puede ser Bucky Barnes, el mejor amigo del Capitán América sólo para tener la total atención de Steve Rogers.

* * *

.

.

.

Oye, Tú! **¿Sabes en dónde se ponen los fanfic de los actores?** Quiero publicar un EvanStan :c  
Bachos! Gracias por leer hasta aquí~


	3. Capítulo 3

**Holim.** Primero que todo perdón por los errores del capítulo anterior con los guiones para iniciar el dialogo de cada personaje. La verdad es que cuando lo paso de word para acá se borran los guiones iniciales y los tengo que hacer de nuevo. Estaba distraída la vez anterior, perdón. Espero no haberlas confundido demasiado y no haberlo hecho mal en este.

Comencé el segundo año de universidad hoy, fue horrible, ya tengo materia y varias cosas que buscar. Llorare... lo único bueno de hoy es que salió el nuevo trailer y no tanto porque Black Panter ataca a mi Buckitty y Spiderman (para mí el superhéroe más irrelevante de la película) le quita el escudo al Cap. Él es indigno de llevar el escudo. Cap, por favor, enséñele a ese niño en pañales el peso de las palabras amistad y libertad y que el dinero de Tony no lo compra todo, como tu lealtad por ejemplo.

Cap te amo por dejar todo por Bucky. Él necesita mucho amor.

 **¿Qué les pareció el tráiler? ¿Qué expectativas tienen para la película?**

Mañana iré a ver DeadPool, me han dicho que está bastante buena… y eso.

No he avanzado más allá del cap seis por problemas de tiempo.

 **Gracias a las chicas que comentan, de verdad, me hacen muy feliz. Así al menos sé que alguien espera que actualice. Son un amor. Besitos Hikayu, Yunipher e Isi y esto es para ustedes :3**

 **.**

.

.

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

-¿Estas incómodo?—le pregunta preocupado, dispuesto a levantarse en cuanto le diga que sí por lo que se sienta al borde del almohadón.

Niega con la cabeza acomodándose lo que más puede en esos extraños cojines.

-¿Seguro?—insiste y James se muerde la lengua antes de responder.

-Sí.

Steve lo analiza por un par de segundos antes de levantarse.

-Estás incómodo. Traeré las otras almohadas.

El Soldado se sienta de a poco con la frase de queja atorada en la garganta, pero al final no dice nada. Steve siempre es excesivamente considerado. Toma los cojines con formas atípicas, realmente incómodos, y los medio desordena al apilarlos en el sofá que no van a ocupar, uno encima de otro.

-Tony dice que son vanguardistas, pero a mí también me parecen incómodas. Sigo prefiriendo las cuadradas—le comenta cuando aparece a su lado con al menos seis almohadas. Probablemente recolección de su cama y de la suya.

El rubio las deja en el sofá y toma los bordes de la mesa ratona para acercarla a un costado de ellos. Han armado y desarmado el futon de la sala. Lo abrieron, pero no en su totalidad. Ayudo a Steve a pegar los sitiales sin apoyabrazos para hacer el espacio aún más grande y con el respaldo medio inclinado fueron organizando los cojines hasta que ambos quedaron cómodos. Era una especie de cama gigante, mutante, con muchos cojines y lugares para estirarse.

Siendo ambos así de grandes necesitaban algo más que un simple futon.

-¿Mejor?

El Soldado termina de apilar sus almohadas y probarlas antes de asentirle al rubio. Lo ve presionar un botón en donde está el interruptor de la luz y las grandes murallas exteriores de vidrio comienzan a polarizarse hasta dejarlos a oscuras.

El de ojos azules se mueve en la penumbra hacia el sillón por mera memoria espacial. A Barnes no le agrada mucho la oscuridad, lo pone tenso y más susceptible a su protocolo de Soldado de Invierno así que el Capitán es cuidadoso al acercarse tratando de no pasar a llevar algo demás, evitando hacer ruidos extraños.

-Estoy aquí Bucky.

James no ha dejado de mirarlo desde que las luces se apagaron. No es como que tenga visión nocturna, pero con todos esos años de espía y encierro es parte de su naturaleza familiarizarse con la oscuridad. Al cerrar su mano de metal para subir su cuerpo por el futon los engranajes sonaron y sabe que esa es la causa de que Steve le hable incluso antes de acomodarse a su lado.

Se lo agradece. Realmente el tiempo a su lado y sus atenciones han sido más de lo que había esperado al ir a encontrarle.

El peso de supersoldado hunde el colchón junto a él, mucho más cerca de lo que creía que estarían. Steve se ha estado arriesgando más cada día respecto al contacto físico. Valora su esfuerzo, su cuidado y paciencia y por ello le permite avanzar sin muchas restricciones aun en contra de sus instintos e incomodidad en ocasiones.

Omite comentarios respecto a las distancias mientras lo escucha juguetear con los controles y prepararse para colocar la película en esa inmensa pantalla.

Steve tiene una lista de cosas, muchas cosas que la gente le ha ido recomendando. Hay música, personas, catástrofes y entre medio hay películas. Como los dos son viajeros del tiempo Rogers decidió que debían comenzar a ponerse al día y la maratón de las Star podía ser una buena idea.

En los años antes de la guerra los dos disfrutaban de las películas y tal vez esas cosas en el fondo no han cambiado así que el rubio decidió probar.

El Soldado tiene un leve presentimiento de que probablemente a Bucky le gustaban las películas de su tiempo y por eso no se ha negado a participar.

-¿Cuál prefieres ver primero?—Steve le señala la pantalla y ahí se despliegan una gran cantidad de caratulas por la palabra en el buscador.

El Soldado mira el rostro iluminado de Steve por unos largos segundos sin expresión y el Capitán termina por suspirar.

-Vamos Bucky, ayúdame un poco—con cuidad embiste su cabeza rubia contra la suya haciéndolo retroceder unos milímetros antes de volver a la posición inicial—Que aquí yo estoy tan perdido como tú.

Los ojos grises le miran con intensidad porque están muy cerca, tienen las cabezas casi pegadas al igual que los cuerpos y Steve se pone nervioso al notar que Bucky parece más interesado en él que en la televisión. Sus mejillas adoptan un mínimo color carmesí que parecen atraer aún más al espía Soviético y Steve deja pasar saliva para calmarse.

El Capitán se moja los labios y vuelve a la pantalla, cambiando las selecciones con las flechas del control remoto. De repente la mano metálica se estira para quitarle el control, duda cuando está casi encima de su propia mano por lo que rápidamente el rubio ubica la suya bajo los dedos fríos, entregándole el aparato.

El contacto lo estremece y, aunque no está seguro, cree sentir que Bucky también está nervioso, como si hubiera sentido a través de ese brazo. Rara vez ha hecho contacto con el brazo metálico, cada vez que ha pasado es por accedente y James se pone a la defensiva, como si hubiera cometido un terrible error.

-Está bien. Elige.

Para impulsarlo se aprovecha de que le ha dejado invadir su espacio y vuele a unir su cabeza a la suya. Acerca su nariz entre sus hebras castañas, cerca de su oído y cierra los ojos. El olor característico de Bucky inunda su sistema. Es cósmico y agradable, cálido, familiar.

Oler el aroma de Bucky es saltarse todos esos años perdido y volver a casa. Es, por lejos, la mejor sensación del mundo.

-Estoy tan feliz de que estés vivo—es un susurro que no mide, apenas logra escucharse a sí mismo y la verdad es que cree haberlo pensado más que haberlo dicho.

Escucha el inicio de la película y por parte del Soldado no parece haber alteraciones. Se separa un poco y recuesta su cabeza en un almohadón. Se ubica prácticamente de costado hacia su mejor amigo mientras que él esta recostado de espaldas. Star Trek se hace presente y así pasan las siguientes dos horas mientras Steve cada que se acuerda le ofrece palomitas dulces dentro de un bol y bebida azucarada.

En el proceso Steve está fascinado y cree que de haber tenido cola la hubiera agitado cada vez que su amigo hacia pequeños comentarios o se impresionaba con algo. Bucky sigue siendo tímido y le cuesta hablarle de cosas que le gustan, pero aun así lo ve emocionarse dentro de lo que sus facciones neutras le permiten y sus ojos parecen brillar ante las explosiones y los saltos warp.

A él también la historia le termina fascinando, sobretodo porque se ve ligeramente reflejado en ella y no puede evitar preguntarse si Bucky siente lo mismo. No se atreve a preguntarle para salir de dudas.

Cuando termina la primera Bucky toma el control y busca la que cree que es la dos para seguir con la franquicie. Steve trata de disimular y no demostrarse sorprendido, pero haber encontrado algo que realmente parece gustarle es demasiado para su regocijado corazón.

Literalmente, terminan toda la tarde viendo películas. Tienen algo que difícilmente se puede llamar debate cuando llegan a Star War y Bucky no entiende por qué no pueden partir por la uno entretanto Steve le habla de que le han dicho que es por la cuatro, al final, solo porque Steve es demasiado Steve con Bucky y no puede ir en contra de su recientemente descubierta pasión terminan empezando por la uno. Sabe que Stark y Sam van a matarlo cuando se enteren porque es un sacrilegio, pero le da igual, está exorbitantemente idiotizado como para preocupar por algo más allá de ese glorioso colchón.

Almuerzan y cenan entre películas. Steve se ofrece voluntariamente a hacer todo con tal de que Bucky no se despegue de la pantalla, pero de todos modos tiene compañía en la cocina. Al principio creía que era solo de su parte, sin embargo ha notado que a Bucky tampoco le gusta perderlo de vista y eso, por una tonelada de razones, lo hace más feliz cada día.

Cuando Bucky se está quedando dormido no lo nota hasta que éste busca su mano. Con uno de sus dedos toca el índice de Steve lentamente por su cara interna, su piel contra la suya le eriza los cabellos de la nuca y al verle nota sus ojos entrecerrados parpadeando más lento cada vez. Cubre su mano con la suya y se sienta bajo la atenta mirada grisácea.

-Vamos a la habitación—su tono no es autoritario, pero claramente no es una pregunta. Sabe que si lo hace Bucky dirá que no aunque lo quiera, así que prefiere no darle esa opción.

Es egoísta y lo sabe, pero no pueden culparlo. Es su codependencia actuando.

Recogen lo que pueden antes de apagar todo y regresar a la habitación. Se turnan para utilizar el baño mientras el otro se encarga de colocar su pijama. Está terminando el apogeo de verano y aunque FRIDAY siempre mantiene una temperatura agradable Steve es excesivamente caluroso al dormir y Bucky tiende a pasar un poco de frío por el entumecimiento de su brazo al estar inactivo así que mantienen una temperatura un poco más alta que la del resto del edificio.

Se recuestan, ahora mucho más cerca que la primera vez. En teoría es Steve quien se acerca, pero a James no le importa. Se encoge en su dirección, bajando la cabeza hasta que queda a la altura del cuello de Steve aunque le separen unos varios pares de centímetros. Nadie está seguro de quien busca a quien, pero encuentras sus manos bajo las sabanas y Steve entrelaza sus dedos. Se da la libertad de mirarlo en el proceso de sueño al mismo tiempo que acaricia su mano con el pulgar.

-Buenas noches Bucky.

-Buenas noches.

La práctica que le toca al día siguiente es temprano por lo que al despertarse con el sol Bucky sigue dormido, pero apenas se levanta un poco del colchón éste abre los ojos de par en par.

Nadie comenta eso. Saben que es algo que no puede evitar. Protocolo siempre será protocolo. Al menos Steve ya se ha encargado del problema de los cuchillos y es, por lejos, mucho mejor esto que sentir el frío acero contra la garganta los primeros segundos de la mañana.

No pasaba todos los días, pero es un hecho que es sabio prevenir.

-Sigue durmiendo Buck. Debo ir a la sala de entrenamiento hoy.

Se quita su camiseta y la lleva hasta el baño mientras Bucky vuelve a lo suyo.

No es que sea excepcionalmente estricto. Para nada. Sabe que las capacidades humanas tienen sus límites, es algo que tiene muy presente aunque por las expresiones que ponen Rhodye, Sam y Wanda siente un poco de duda en su consciencia.

Visión, quien participa voluntariamente, no ha sudado ni una gota y se mantiene en silencio mientras los analiza. Steve lo considera un poco extraño, pero muy buena persona.

Rhodye se apoya en las rodillas para poder respirar, mientras los otros dos se lanzan de lleno al piso frío y Steve enarca una de sus perfectas cejas.

-¿Qué? ¿Ya nada más?—se coloca las manos en las caderas y ladea la cabeza con interés.

-¡Ah! ¡Espera Cap! No. . Ah. . Demonios, mis costillas—la voz de Sam le hace reír y, aunque le da un poco de culpa, su expresión de fatiga solo aumenta su sonrisa.

-¿Podrriamos… tomarr un descanso?

-Son unos debiluchos—se queja el oficial, tratando de que su voz suene menos jadeante.

-Soy un militar retirado ¡Retirado, por el amor de Dios!

-Sin lloriqueos, Sam. Estoy seguro de que ahora tienes mucha mejor condición que cuando militabas y con mucho mejor sueldo.

La sonrisa en Sam le da la razón antes de que levante el brazo junto al pulgar.

-¡Tú lo has dicho, Cap!

Trabajar en una organización tan secreta que en teoría ya no existe concede muchos beneficios económicos.

Steve es bueno y les da diez minutos para que busquen agua mientras les lanza toallas a los tres al detener su propia rutina de ejercicios. Extraña ir a correr a los alrededores del capitolio por la vista del verde y las quejas abiertas de Sam, pero tampoco puede quejarse de sus bolsas de boxeo y el entusiasmo de los Nuevos Vengadores. Es adorable aunque no pueda expresarlo abiertamente.

-Recupérense pronto que solo era el calentamiento—les comenta luego de tensar las vendas en sus nudillos y volver a los golpes—hoy tendremos visitas.

No pasa mucho para que Barton y Natasha aparezcan en escena, incluso aparece la Agente Hill. Se saludan entre todos y hacen equipos para combates en pareja. Steve planea reforzar el compañerismo y las mezclas de habilidades en una estrategia real ya que es en donde siempre se dan las mejores combinaciones. Ofrece un pequeño incentivo para los ganadores y es que él comprará toda la pizza que quieran y para hacerlo más interesante las tres parejas lucharan al mismo tiempo.

La única condición de combate es no derrumbar la torre Stark. Por si acaso.

-Capitán ¿Y qué hare yo?—se le acerca el de piel rojiza suspendido en el aire.

-Tú vas a luchar conmigo—le ofrece y Visión parece complacido.

El Capitán toma su escudo y se unen al campo de batalla. La disputa es entre ellos dos solamente, pero el resto del equipo tiene orden de atacarlos mientras se enfrenta solo para hacerlo más interesante.

El tiempo es ilimitado y los enfrentamientos cuerpo a cuerpo y el escudo golpeando paredes al revotar no se hacen esperar. Todos deben estar muy atentos a todos y la vista panorámica es prioridad. Steve trabaja y golpea con una sonrisa demasiado obvia en su rostro y se enfrenta a Visión sin dudar a pesar de que éste tiene todo a su favor. Aun así el rubio se las arregla para hacer la pelea pareja y mientras Barton y Wanda se interceptan Sam aprovecha para lanzar a Hill contra Rhodye y esquivar a Natasha.

Las amplias paredes reciben impactos de escasas balas de goma y más de uno aprovecha de limpiar el piso al rodar. Los cuchillos están permitidos, pero sin causar daños severos.

Natasha es la que más molesta a Steve mientras lucha y para igualar las distracciones Barton y Hill se encargan de Visión cada cierto tiempo. Sam se queja de que Maria le ha golpeado con el talón al lanzarse y la risa de Wanda se escucha fuerte y melodiosa.

Al final de la sesión Natasha está sentada sobre el trasero de Barton, casi inmaculada y Wanda se deja caer desde el otro lado del salón a un lado de Hill. Las chicas fueron feroces y su elasticidad hizo lo suyo. Sam y Rhodye técnicamente habían hecho un nocaut mutuo.

Steve, de la nada, atravesó la sala de un extremo a otro luego de recibir un fuerte puñetazo de corto alcance de Visión en pleno escudo y, si no fuera porque en el aire lo puso a su espalda para deslizarse, se habría incrustado en la pared.

Visión voló en su búsqueda mientras el resto del equipo se levanta a penas y caminan hacia él. Steve se levantó enseguida y exceptuando la ropa sucia, algunos moretones, un corte limpio en su mejilla y en el labio inferior se mostraba en perfectas condiciones.

La sonrisa de su boca no cesa a pesar del estruendo y contagia al resto de los Vengadores con su agradable estado de ánimo. Natasha enarca las cejas más que interesada, como si supiera algo y se envía miradas cómplices con Barton y Sam, las cuales rápidamente notó el resto del equipo y fue más que obvio que algo (alguien tal vez) estaba haciendo a Steve demasiado feliz este último tiempo.

Nadie comentó nada, no se atreverían, el secreto a voces se mantuvo como tal hasta que nada más y nada menos que Visión fue el que saco el tema a colación mientras esperaban las pizzas que pidieron por teléfono.

-Detecto una fuerte actividad química en su sistema, Capitán.

El comentario del ser todopoderoso atrae la atención de los presentes mientras descansan en un círculo sobre el suelo y éste, ante las miradas confundidas y curiosas, decide explicarse.

-Mientras entrenábamos noté una fuerte descarga de dopamina y oxitocina en su sangre, además de la obvia adrenalina. Pienso que la dopamina ha ayudado en sus reflejos y en su memoria muscular y por eso hemos estado iguales. Ha sido muy estimulante—recalca con la particular voz de JARVIS—pero el último golpe que le he dado fue mera distracción de su parte ¿Puedo saber el motivo de su falta de concentración?

Como todos le estaban viendo Steve no tuvo tiempo para controlar sus emociones y todo su rostro delató su asombro, espanto, vergüenza y otro montón de emociones que lograron enrojecer parte de sus mejillas y punta de sus orejas.

No había que ser muy inteligente para notar que Rogers estaba sumamente nervioso y que en el camino se le había fundido un fusible así que Sam, alarmado desde el fondo, decidió intervenir.

-¡Ah! Ahora que lo mencionas—comienza el ex militar, sonriendo con naturalidad al atraer la atención de todos—Supongo que no es porque olvidaste darle de comer al gato ¿No? En serio Cap, no sirves para tener mascotas.

-¿Gato?—reproduce Hill, confundida.

Sam, cuando puede, agranda los ojos hacia Steve y aprieta los labios para que el rubio quite la expresión perpleja y le siga el juego. Al menos no parece indiferente o confundido por sus palabras por lo que no parece del todo una mentira.

-No es eso—se encoge de hombros y observa el suelo mientras entrelaza sus dedos—Lo alimento como se debe, es solo que pensé que podría sentirse algo solo. He estado bastante tiempo acá y el piso es grande.

Sam evita hacer una mueca o estallar en risas, ambas son malas ideas y tendría que explicar el extraño comportamiento frente a demasiados espías mentirosos. Ve que Maria Hill parece realmente interesada en el animal al igual que Wanda y le preguntan algunas cosas a Steve. Debe hacer un esfuerzo colosal para no molestarlo por lo sincero que es dentro de la mentira y lo emocionado que parece hablándoles de los malos hábitos de su mascota.

-Es un poco arisco, pero creo que comienzo a gustarle—habla entusiasmado, agregando lo poco que le deja hacerle cariño—Bueno… tiene el cabello algo largo aunque no pelecha demasiado… Sí. Es primera vez que tengo uno, me estoy acostumbrando.

Natasha se observa con Barton y éste alza los hombros como si no viera nada sospechoso, pero eso no tranquiliza a la pelirroja.

Cuando las pizzas aparecen son seis cajas de tamaño familiar, todas con diferentes ingredientes pensadas para todos los gustos. Nadie se sorprende realmente porque Steve se ausente apenas unos minutos después de pagar por el servicio ya que de tanto hablar de su gato ha comenzado a preocuparse de verdad.

-Ten cuidado y que no se encariñe demasiado o cuando vayas a una misión comenzara a llorar—el comentario distraído es de Natasha, pero Steve tiene el presentimiento de que hay algo entre líneas que se está perdiendo.

Lo pasa por alto ante la prisa y se lleva dos cajas de pizza con naturalidad, su metabolismo de supersoldado le exige cantidades industriales de comida y como todos saben ese hecho nadie parece sospechar nada. Falcon le hace una señal de que irá más tarde y se retira luego de despedirse de todos.

Llevan alrededor de un mes de convivencia, en el cual han hecho grandes progresos. Mucho más allá del acercamiento que se le ha permitido, Bucky ahora parece menos tenso a su alrededor y se comunica un poco mejor, sin embargo casi siempre le cuesta responder y dar a conocer su opinión sobre cualquier cosa. Aun no hablan nada respecto a sus recuerdos y Steve no quiere presionarlo, tiene curiosidad, pero sabe que hacerlo podría provocar un retroceso en su relación. Tiene la esperanza de que él voluntariamente le vaya contando o preguntando sobre eso.

Puede que tenga un exceso de pensamientos positivos, pero si les ha ido tan bien hasta ahora no puede esperar otra cosa.

Con todo eso en mente y una felicidad más que consolidada, sabe, tiempo después, que incluso si se lo hubieran advertido nada en esta tierra lo hubiera preparado para lo que sucede cuando cruza la puerta de su piso.

Él iba sonriente, feliz de volver a casa y saber con certeza que Bucky está ahí, esperándolo, además lleva un delicioso almuerzo que está seguro le encantará y pese a todo eso, cuando lo saluda la expresión que le devuelve le cala hasta los huesos, deteniendo el tiempo en ese instante.

Bucky contrae su expresión al mirarlo, con dolor, con rabia, y luego desaparece en un portazo seco dentro de su habitación.

Steve suelta las cajas y corre hacia la puerta. Gira por instinto la perilla y entonces el grito desde el interior lo detiene.

-¡Steve, detente!

Su corazón se salta una infinidad de latidos y se golpea contra su marco logrando que el peso le haga doler las costillas y todas las heridas que ha tenido en el entrenamiento le ardan como el mismo infierno. Su garganta se seca y no sabe cómo reaccionar, no sabe que decirle. Su voz le ha congelado y ha entrado en un estado de pánico, la sangre se le acumula en las piernas y no tiene fuerzas ni para alejarse del lugar.

Necesita arrancar la puerta y abrazarlo, necesita tenerlo en sus brazos y capturarlo, someterlo de ser necesario. Su mente activa cada alarma hasta incubar el miedo de que desaparecerá otra vez y el agujero de terror que le desgarra el pecho le ordena abrir la puerta de golpe y avanzar con rapidez, apenas es consciente de que se acerca de forma errática al cuerpo al borde de la cama cuando éste se gira y le lanza un puñetazo con su brazo de metal que de no ser por sus reflejos y por llevar el escudo en el brazo le habría quebrado algún hueso.

El impacto rebota hacia los lados como una onda expansiva y las paredes crujen al agrietarse y levantar polvo, el sonido debió escucharse unos varios pisos a la redonda porque los oídos de Steve zumban por el pitido mientras su brazo tirita al igual que los gruesos cristales del exterior. Es arrastrado por la fuerza de la zurda hacia atrás y casi llega al marco de la puerta otra vez.

El shock no se lo espera por lo que no sabe cómo salir de él, prácticamente no puede parpadear y los cabellos de Bucky le cubren el rostro por lo que no puede deducir lo que está pensando.

No está en una posición de combate, pero no significa que no vaya a luchar.

-Bucky—su voz casi ni se escucha, aun no sale de la conmoción y le cuesta hilar sus oraciones—¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué tienes?

La mano derecha oculta sus ojos antes de apartar el cabello castaño hacia atrás y mostrarlos húmedos. Le observa de un modo diferente, no perdido, no vacío, simplemente dolido. Se atrevería a decir angustiado. Aprieta la mano sobre su cabello y tensa la mandíbula al llorar, sus cejas se unen temblorosas mientras da un paso atrás. Se moja los labios, aparta la mirada e intenta hablar. No lo logra y lo ve ahogarse y se vuelve a girar para darle la espalda.

Por un segundo le parece aún más lejano que la primera vez que lo vio en aquel puente.

Steve sabe que es una de las escenas más descorazonadas que ha vivido y todas sus defensas caen ante eso. Su escudo toca suelo y se acerca, esta vez con precaución, consciente de que lo anterior ha sido culpa suya.

Bucky está llorando, Dios, su Bucky está llorando.

-¿Por qué hacías esas cosas?—su voz aunque es ronca le toca como si le arañara y no puede respirar—¿¡Por qué!?

-¿Qué cosa hacia Bucky? Dime y contestaré—al hablar delata su posición y el castaño no parece asustado.

-¡Pelear!—demanda gritándolo hacia un lado.

Por un momento parece enojado.

-Intentaba… intenté estar siempre. Siempre—murmura con un leve temblor en el cuerpo y Steve pone sus manos cuidadosamente sobre sus hombros—Nunca quise que te pasara nada.

Eso le da todas las pistas que necesita y lo rodea. Sus manos pasan a su cuello y le hace alzar el rostro. Su mueca es neutral, pero está algo pálido y alrededor de sus ojos está enrojecido por lo que se ven mucho más grandes. El gris ha pasado a ser un color plata cristalino y las lágrimas han caído marcaron su camino hacia su mentón.

Sus pulgares le limpian con cuidado y Bucky es paciente y se lo permite. Lo nota contenido, abrumado, como si realmente no entendiera lo que está pasando y sintiendo al mismo tiempo.

El pecho de Steve se infla en cada respiración porque le cuesta contenerse. Entiende lo que ha recordado y una ternura inmensa se expande por su cuerpo. No es el momento, pero no sabe cómo contener el burbujeo al final de su estómago que va quemándolo cada vez con más intensidad.

-Nunca quise ser menos… ¿Me recuerdas? Mi cuerpo pequeño, enfermo. Siempre quise hacer algo más que lo que todos esperaban de mí.

-Pero no había nada que probar.

Contesta automáticamente, como si fuera parte de su siempre presente protocolo, pero Steve sabe que no. No es eso. Es algo que Bucky le dijo siempre y se queda sin palabras ante ese hecho.

El Capitán se tensa ante la explosión de memorias, sus más preciados recuerdos pasan sucesivos, en segundos. Sonrisas, chistes malos, salidas nocturnas, el compañerismo, la angustia en su mirada cada vez que lo levantó cárdeno, ensangrentado a veces y en brazos lo llevó a casa.

Simpatiza con lo que él puede estar sintiendo en este momento y lo aferra a su cuerpo con demanda.

James se sorprende y sus ojos cristalizados observan a la nada por sobre el hombro. Tiembla en los brazos del supersoldado y éste solo puede estrecharlo más, un brazo le sostiene por la espalda y el otro entierra los dedos en su cabello.

No sabe qué hacer.

Su garganta se siente inflamada y pareciera que su cerebro se ha desconectado, pero se siente tan bien. El calor de Steve se siente desgarradoramente bien.

Recuerda el dolor, es solo una imagen y su propia voz diciendo el nombre de Steve desquebrajada. Ve su rostro morado, su ojo hinchado, el labio partido y el cabello dorado cubierto con algo de sangre. No ha llegado tan tarde así que pudo salvarlo de algo peor, pero aun así son malas condiciones para alguien tan frágil.

Tiene la certeza de que llora de impotencia cuando Steve se desmaya camino a casa y también de haber golpeado en otra ocasión a los abusivos hasta que su propia mano se fracturó.

Aun le palpita la cabeza como un fuerte dolor, junto al pitido de la explosión, pero se mantiene estático apretando los puños con firmeza.

El abrazo de Steve no disminuye su potencia a pesar de que no le corresponde. La mejilla del rubio está bien pegada a su sien y recarga su cabeza contra la suya mientras susurra suaves palabras para calmarlo en medio de su explicación.

-Me pedías que no lo hiciera. Siempre lo hacías, pero no podía contenerme. Era egoísta y aunque sabía que todas esas peleas recaían en ti quería seguir intentando. Quería ser tan fuerte como tú.

El Soldado de Invierno no le escucha demasiado bien porque tiene su propio conflicto interno en donde está pesando las emociones fragmentadas de Bucky Barnes contra sus acciones en el helicarrier. Él estaría decepcionado probablemente. Probablemente se odiaría.

Probablemente lo odia.

Recuerda la voz conocida con acento ruso diciendo "Que tan terrible puede ser ver en lo que se ha convertido" y se pregunta qué tan difícil es para Steve consolar a alguien que utilizó el cuerpo de su mejor amigo para intentar asesinarlo.

Es aquí donde todo avance se quebró. Comieron en silencio y para cuando Sam llegó sólo Steve lo esperaba en la sala. Falcon estaba sorprendido de que no hubiera ninguna pared menos y le explicó que el estruendo hizo vibrar varios pisos y Tony tuvo que dar un comunicado sobre una supuesta falla en el laboratorio para no alarmar a nadie. Le preguntó qué pasó, pero Steve no quiso hablar de eso, parecía otra persona muy alejada del que él conocía y como era de esperarse Barnes tampoco quiso tener sesión ese día. Técnicamente ni siquiera se molestó en confirmar su ausencia.

Sam deambuló por el piso como si estuviera fuera de lugar. La atmosfera era tan pesada que tenía miedo hasta de hablar.

Por alguna razón rememoró el ataque de furia que Steve había tenido una vez cuando estuvieron cerca de atrapar a James. Cuando el rubio se calmó había estado deprimido y avergonzado los días siguientes. Algo muy fuera de lugar en su personalidad.

Él había estado muy sorprendido de lo humano que podía ser bajo las mallas y entonces tuvo más que presente que por debajo del deslumbrante Capitán América aún existe un Steve Rogers que nadie ve y que lo ha perdido todo. Recordó lo descompuesto que quedo por presenciar su descarga de ira y supo que esto no era nada comparado a esa situación. No está seguro, pero apostaría porque es la primera persona en setenta años que logra verlo así de vulnerable. Todo por James Barnes… que sin importar el tiempo que sea fue, sigue y seguirá siendo la única persona capaz de atravesar el escudo y llegar al verdadero chico de Brooklyn.

Al llegar la noche se apagaron las luces y cada quien volvió a su habitación. Steve se colocó el pijama y se sentó a los pies de su cama, justo frente a la puerta, en la oscuridad, con la esperanza de que ésta se abriera y pudiera ver la sombra de un espía necesitando de él.

No paso.

Ni esa noche ni las siguientes.

* * *

.

.

.

Okey, sí, lo sé, soy la peor :'c pero era necesaria la inestabilidad. Besitos para todas y ojalá no tengan un mes tan pesado ¡Siempre positivas chicas, siempre!


	4. Capítulo 4

**Hellow, Kittys** :3 ¿Cómo están? Yo estresada. Tengo prueba mañana y lloraré... por lo menos se viene un fin de semana largo y espero poder avanzar con el capítulo siete del fanfic ya que no he hecho nada y se están acercando ;-;

No recordaba de qué era este capítulo y mientras volvia a poner los guiones fue como "Aww, este era! Es tan adhakdha" Ojalá lo disfruten tanto como yo cuando lo imaginaba xD

Mmm... Más notas, notas, notas... Nop. Salvo que: **Hiyaku** **eres maravillosa**. Te amo u/u casemonos(?) Amo tus comentarios. Me haces feliz. Esto es para ti y sí, me encanta la invasión de Personal space, es sexy! y tratar a Bucky como Buckitty. Oh. Bucky.. Con orejitas akdhajhd. Estoy segura hare un fanfic OmegaVerse con Bucky gato. Es mi sueño xD

Besitos!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4**

" _Han pasado los años y aún es una perdida lamentable. No solo para nosotros sus amigos, sino para cualquiera que lo haya conocido… él, él fue un muy buen hombre. Se perdió un gran soldado ese día… se perdió un gran héroe. El Sarge era muy dinámico. Nunca fue como los otros soldados. Él tenía una gran autonomía. Claro, también sabía acatar órdenes y cumplía muy bien, pero lo que más lo caracterizaba era eso de llevar la contraria (risas) Sobretodo al Cap. Siempre discutían por cualquier cosa._ " Timothy Aloysius Cadwallader (Dum Dum Dugan)

Gracias al desastre con HYDRA creciendo a la sombra de SHIELD y el útil regalo de Stark junto al wifi gratis le permitieron pasar días enteros investigando. Los archivos secretos y ultra secretos ahora son públicos y están al acceso de todos en internet, auspiciados, digitalizados y custodiados por el Archivo Nacional de los Estados Unidos.

Al Soldado de Invierno no le son desconocidas estas herramientas, después de todo en cada despertar para una nueva misión debió familiarizarse en tiempo record con la nueva tecnología de época para lograr un trabajo más óptimo. Utilizar estos mismos conocimientos para investigar a alguien tan público como lo es James Buchanan Barnes es la tarea más fácil que se ha impuesto.

Curiosa e irónicamente descubre que SHIELD cuenta a Bucky Barnes como el primer miembro caído en el frente de batalla perteneciente a la organización. Seguramente eso fue idea de Peggy.

El segundo caído era Steve.

" _Recuerdo… (risas) Recuerdo una vez que estábamos infiltrados y como nunca el Capitán había dejado al Sarge ir al frente. Era algo pequeño, pero se activó una alarma y todo se fue al diablo. Recuerdo que ni siquiera llegue a pensar cuando el Sarge me tomó y nos lanzó dentro de unas cajas. Yo caí y el Sarge sobre mí. Fue una posición terrible. Nada recomendable (más risas) Estuvimos así como una hora y apenas podíamos respirar así que el Sarge se puso rojísimo. Entonces de la nada apareció Frenchie buscándonos, y dijo algo como "Es como encontrar a mamá engañando a papá. Qué asco"… (risas de los comando) Al final entre los tres decidimos mantener el secreto hasta ahora. Es divertido recordar eso… El Sarge tenía un gran sentido del humor._ " Gabriel (Gabe) Jones.

El Soldado puede imaginarse la escena, pero no puede entender qué es lo gracioso del asunto. Asume que Bucky se hubiera reído al leerlo.

Por las fotografías no recuerda ni a Gabe Jones ni a Dum Dum, ni a nadie aparte de a Steve. Pero hay uno del que recuerda la voz y puede reconocer el acento parisino en ella. Cree haber tenido largas conversaciones con él aunque no recuerda su contenido.

" _A mis nietos les gusta jugar a los Comando Aulladores. Creo que es un juego común entre niños. Siempre tienen problemas para decidir quién será Capitán América. Todos quieren serlo. Pero elegir al Sargento Barnes… ¡Uf! Eso es trabajo (suspiro) Nadie se atreve a tomar su papel si lo conoce bien. Y mis nietos lo hacen. Y es que ¿Cómo podrían?... ¿Quién se atrevería a ser el superhéroe de un superhéroe?_ " James (Jim) Morita.

No es bueno reconociendo emociones, pero tiene claro que esas palabras le incomodan. Se frustra y le dan ganas de no seguir leyendo.

Ha intentado encontrarse a sí mismo en los testimonios que hay del Sargento Barnes, pero le cuesta creer que él fue en algún momento alguien así de grandioso y bueno, tal cual lo describen. También tiene en cuenta el hecho de que cuando alguien muere las personas a su alrededor tienen a destacar y engrandecer sus virtudes, olvidan sus errores, pero incluso así… no es él.

Esas descripciones no encajan con la profunda pena y la angustia que le traen sus recuerdos. La soledad que siente arraigada en el interior de Bucky Barnes como único hijo hombre de su familia, sobreprotector y leal.

Pasan algunos minutos en donde bloquea la pantalla del celular y se queda en silencio mirando el techo difuso. Según recuerda son las tres veinticinco de la mañana.

Perdió la cuenta de cuantos días lleva sin dormir más de dos hora de corrido. Sabe la causa y sabe cómo remediarlo, pero no quiere volver con Steve y fingir que nada ha pasado, seria hipócrita. También lo es decir que no le hace falta, pero el sentimiento de culpa es más poderoso que su necesidad por él.

Su pared sigue agrietada como prueba del conflicto que tuvieron. Junto a eso, en vez de tener presente el impacto de su mano contra el escudo lo primero que se le viene a la mente es el calor del cuerpo del supersoldado. Cierra los ojos y piensa en eso.

Le gusta pensar en eso, lo ayuda a dormir.

* * *

Al salir de la habitación, veinticinco para las seis, sin querer se topa con Sam quien se está amarrando las zapatillas deportivas en la sala y se detiene en seco en medio de la oscuridad.

Lo ve acomodarse las agujetas y comprobar su comodidad golpeando un poco la punta del calzado. Sonríe para sí mismo y mueve los hombros para destensarse al igual que la cabeza, entonces se gira en su dirección porque parece haber olvidado algo y cuando le ve suelta un grito y una grosería escandalosa.

-¡Con un demonio, Barnes! Me haz asustado—alega como si fuera culpa suya lo cual le causa un poco de gracia—Eres demasiado silencioso para mi salud.

Sam le agrada, puede reconocerlo. Sabe que es así porque al igual que con Steve no puede ser indiferente con él. Su forma de hablarle le agrada. No le trata como a un extraño y aunque también se han enfrentado tampoco lo hace con miedo por haberle roto un ala lanzándolo a su suerte al vacío. Le conversa como a un igual, su sonrisa es cálida y le gusta, al igual que su timbre de voz que es demasiado simpático para ignorar, además… además está el hecho de que él cuida de Steve y de algún modo eso lo hace difícil de ignorar.

Lo ve ladear un poco la cabeza mientras se mueve hacia la cocina y le sigue. Bucky busca comida, enciende la cafetera y agrega pan al tostador.

-Dos más, por favor—escucha la voz de Sam bastante cerca desde una de las sillas y James no tiene más opción que sumar una ración a lo que prepara.

Cuando se sienta a comer con él por mera cortesía éste devora su pan y le comenta que ha quedado preciso. No comprende por qué lo hace ya que es el aparato quien lo tuesta, pero de todos modos asiente.

-¿Qué tal haz dormido? Es algo temprano para que te levantes—le comenta luego de beber algo de café.

Aun ni siquiera ha amanecido. Están comiendo casi a oscuras.

-Tú ya te levantaste.

Sam se mira como si no lo hubiera notado y le sonríe con soltura.

-Es porque iré a la sala de entrenamiento. A esta hora esta vacía. Tengo la costumbre de ir a correr en las mañanas, pero aquí entre nos…—se inclina hacia él y no está seguro de cómo lo logra, pero se ve imitándolo sin pensar—…Aquí alrededor es un poco feo. Todo lleno de edificios y calles y más calles. No le digas a Tony que dije eso capaz y me clausure la entrada. Pero es que cerca de mi casa hay áreas verdes y mucho pasto y está el Capitulo entonces la vista es increíble. Te dan verdaderas ganas de ir a correr, no como aquí todo asfixiado.

Se esfuerza por entender y cree lograrlo, un poco al menos. Sam es de hablar rápido cuando se emociona y sus cambios de ritmo al subir o bajar el volumen lo hacen perderse en ocasiones. Lo mismo le pasa con sus manos en constante movimiento.

Asiente lentamente. Sabe que a la gente le gusta eso.

-Y no pienses nada, no es una queja. O sea sí, pero no como crees—le corrige casi tan emocionado como si le hubiera contestado algo de vuelta—No soy malagradecido. Es genial tener todo a tu alcance con solo llegar al ascensor, pero amigo, sea Torre Stark o no, a esto le falta área verde. Un arbolito, una maceta que sea.

No se había dado cuenta de que tiene un asomo de sonrisa hasta que ambos se quedan en silencio y Sam corresponde al gesto. Toman café en silencio y su sonrisa desaparece casi al segundo siguiente de nacer.

-¿Y tú?—su voz le llama la atención y espera a que continúe—¿Por qué no estas durmiendo?

Miente. Es lo primero que cruza su mente y sabe que lo lograría con facilidad, pero al pensarlo bien, tomando en cuenta la amabilidad de Sam y lo bueno que ha sido con él se resigna ante su carisma. Respira profundamente y llega a una conclusión; no puede con ese hombre, está seguro de eso.

-Llevaba un rato sin dormir y sentí sed.

Sam puede reconocer verdad en sus palabras, lo delata su expresión. Lo ve levantarse e ir por más café antes de regresar con él. Le ofrece un poco y accede acercándole su taza. La próxima vez que se acerca a la mesa se toma la libertad de sentarse a su lado.

-¿Y me quieres contar qué te desvelaba o mejor pasamos a otro tema?

Sam siempre le da opciones reducidas y se maneja muy bien en ellas. Con Steve le cuesta más interactuar porque le da una gran libertad de elección lo que provoca que se frustre al pensar, en cambio Falcón siempre propone una salida y eso lo hace sentir cómodo.

Su protocolo funcionaba bajo presión y a opciones limitadas. No puede decir que es agradable, pero para él es más natural de ésta forma.

-Steve.

Es una palabra, un nombre que suena bien decirlo y es capaz de cambiar todo a su alrededor. Es como un rayito de sol, uno tan potente y llamativo que a veces le gusta pensar que también brilla para él, que logrará tocar algo de esa calidez. Algún día.

-¿Y qué hizo Steve?

-Ser un patán irresponsable.

Sam se sorprende tanto que deja a medias el recorrido de su taza y Barnes pasa este hecho por alto.

Las palabras han nacido de su boca como si siempre hubiera sabido la respuesta y eso lo cabrea. Se marea un poco y parpadea más de la cuenta, aprieta el puente de su nariz y respira profundamente. Sam le espera creyendo que dirá algo más hasta que se da cuenta de que no pasará.

-¿Te refieres a ahora? O sea, hace unos días.

-No. Antes. Antes del suero.

-Oh—disimula el haberse sorprendido porque recuerde algo y continúa rápidamente—supongo que no tuvo que ser fácil hacer sobrevivir al pequeño Steve.

-Él nunca puso de su parte.

Sam lo observa fijamente antes de sonreír y tocar su hombro firmemente como muestra de apoyo.

-Cuando era niño los grandes solían contar historias del Capitán América y Bucky Barnes. No sé si todas eran ciertas, pero para un niño ver tal admiración en los ojos de un hombre adulto te hacía pensar "Ah, yo debo ser así para que ellos me admiren"—su voz es suave y el Soldado de Invierno es paciente. Quiere saber a dónde quiere llegar—Muchos hablan del personaje, del ícono en el que se convirtieron ustedes y los Comandos Aulladores, pero creo que casi nadie repara en que son personas bajo las mallas y el uniforme.

Eso le hace sentido. Le hace mucho más sentido que todo lo que ha leído para intentar explicar sus memorias.

-Incluso para mí que es un honor conocerlos a los dos me es difícil recordar que existe un Steve Rogers y un James Barnes comunes y corrientes que crecieron en Brooklyn como cualquier niño—bebe café y se toma su tiempo. Debe ser cuidadoso al hablar ya que transformar sus pensamientos en palabras comienza a ser difícil—Lo que quiero decir es que yo puedo suponer como fue, como era, pero tú… ustedes, ustedes si se conocen ¿Entiendes? Aunque no lo recuerdes. Antes de todo, antes de la guerra, antes del suero. Yo, Tony, Natasha, los Vengadores, todo el resto del mundo ve y habla con el Capitán América y creemos que esa es su personalidad.

Siente un bajón de presión, se le cierran las vías respiratorias y es como si se le congelara la sangre. Al parpadear nota un recuerdo que se va formando de a poco en su mente y la voz de una mujer le habla con un tono maternal.

-Pero tú no, tú puedes ver a Steve. Cuando me hablas de él lo noto. Tú tienes la capacidad de hablar con el Capitán América sin olvidar que es Steve Rogers y eres el único en este tiempo que puede hacer eso—se miran y Sam le sonríe como si de pronto hubiera recordado algo realmente bueno—Tal vez eres el único en cualquier tiempo… No sé si lo entiendes bien, pero cuando yo hablo contigo no veo al Soldado de Invierno veo a Bucky Barnes, al de las historias, pero el Cap… En serio Barnes, no me imagino todas las cosas que puede ver y sentir el Cap cada vez que te busca y estas aquí, con él.

Piensa en Ripley y su sonrisa no desaparece. Puede suponer lo que el Capitán siente, pero no es lo mismo. Se pierde un poco en su mente, en su amigo y cuando vuelve nota que Bucky también se ha ausentado.

Los ojos grises lo ven complicarse porque no está seguro de cuál es la mejor forma de continuar esa conversación cuando por un sonido desde el pasillo lo tensa.

El instinto lo mueve porque tiene las defensas bajas. Se estira, toma y lanza un cuchillo de cocina con punta afilada que Steve alcanza a detener en el aire cuando su brazo aparece desde atrás de un muro.

Sam solo parpadeó un momento, menos de un segundo, y de repente está en medio de una batalla campal de miradas y un cuchillo indefenso es devuelto a la mesa una vez Steve ha entrado por completo a la cocina.

-Me notaste…

-Haces mucho ruido.

Sam sigue petrificado hasta que se cabrea y los observa con el ceño fruncido a ambos, moviendo los ojos del rubio al castaño y viceversa.

-¿Pueden tener un poco más de consideración con las visitas?—les reclama aferrado a su taza como si fuera un soporte de aliento—¿Saben? Ni siquiera cuando estaba en las Fuerzas Armadas tomaba desayuno con cuchillos voladores ¡Ni siquiera ha salido el sol!

Los dos pares de ojos se centran en él y aunque los dos tienen la intención de contestarle al final ninguno se atreve. Sam se termina su café de golpe y rueda los ojos al dejar su taza con fuerza sobre la mesa. Traga saliva e intenta parecer furioso.

-Es el colmo—habla, ahora más dramático mientras se levanta y los dos presentes comienzan a sospechar de su actuación—Me dijeron "Estas loco ¿Crees que es seguro convivir con un supersoldado y un espía?" Claro, dije yo. Ni dudé. Son muy buenas personas y vamos, todos somos soldados, seguro algo bueno saco y aprendo una que otra cosa, pero no.

Lo ven refunfuñar hacia la sala mientras va moviendo las manos y por instinto lo siguen. Steve trata de interrumpirlo, se escucha su voz algo ahogada mientras alza la mano, pero Wilson es letal.

-¡Ni se te ocurra Rogers!—lo señala con el dedo acusadoramente antes de acomodarse el polerón con cierre en el centro y encaminarse a la salida—Más les vale haber resuelto sus conflictos para cuando vuelva jovencitos o no me hago responsable de mis actos.

Lo ven girarse una última vez para darles lo que creen es un intento de mirada asesina antes de irse. Los dos se quedan en silencio y Bucky se encoge de hombros antes de girarse y volver a la cocina. Todavía tiene un desayuno a medio comer.

Steve le sigue de cerca y justo cuando atraviesa el umbral de entrada éste le sostiene la muñeca, deteniendo sus pasos.

-Bucky.

Steve ha tomado su brazo derecho por obvias razones. Es cauteloso y puede entenderlo. Vuelve a llamarlo, busca que se gire y lo encare, pero no puede hacerlo en esas condiciones.

No cuando le cuesta escuchar ese nombre que por algún extraño motivo cada que Steve lo dice desea con más pasión que sea suyo, sentirlo suyo.

Se zafa de su prisión, pero no se mueve y sigue dándole la espalda. La presión en el aire alrededor de Steve la advierte su estado de ánimo, pero no hace nada por aminorar su malestar. No sabe cómo. Comienza a pesarle el estómago y no le gusta. De pronto su necesidad de más café ya no existe y lo único que realmente quiere, lo único que quiere es a él.

-Lo lamento. Me desesperé porque creí que te irías y necesité verte, saber que seguías aquí—suelta una risa floja y Bucky casi le puede ver las manos en las caderas—No supe cómo actuar y entré en pánico… Lo lamento. No debí hacerlo.

Escucha culpa en su tono y tiene la intención de girarse, de conversar, pero no puede. Steve espera a Bucky y el Sargento Barnes no va a venir por él.

Steve le dijo que le da igual, pero no es cierto. Él no espera al Soldado de Invierno.

-Bucky no existe.

Su voz es mínima, ha sido casi un balbuceo e incluso así sabe que el superdesarrollado oído del Capitán lo ha alcanzado a oír. Ante su falta de respuesta se voltea chocando contra una expresión descompuesta y un particular tintineo en los orbes azules le demuestra su alarma.

Mueve sus dedos de metal, los hace sonar y se recuerda quien es, lo que es. Escucha la voz de Zola en su cabeza, ve la habitación blanca, la sangre perdida, escucha los murmullos.

El puño de HYDRA.

Él es el Soldado de Invierno. Antiguamente Bucky Barnes, el mejor amigo de Steve Rogers.

-Debes entender eso. Él no volverá.

Sus recuerdos lo han cambiado. Vivir con el miedo de perder a Steve ante cualquier situación es algo que comparte con su pasado. Admira a Bucky porque él sí pudo vivir con ello, pero el Soldado de Invierno no lo logrará. Tiene plena consciencia de lo vulnerable e inestable que es. Lo poco que recuerda para sustentar su personalidad y su vida que sigue avanzando son solo asesinatos y entrenamiento. Y el recuerdo del rostro golpeado de Steve.

El rayo de sol frente a él se va apagando y su determinación flaquea.

No quiere lastimarlo, lo aprecia demasiado para hacerlo. Pero no dejara que Steve se lastime a sí mismo esperándolo y si para ello debe romper la burbuja…

Que así sea.

-Yo no soy James Buchanan Barnes, al menos no el que recuerdas.

-Lo sé.

-No, no lo sabes. Es el nombre de mi cuerpo, pero no me pertenece.

Las cejas de Steve se unen con temblor cuando estira su mano en su búsqueda y el castaño sacude la cabeza. Se detiene a medio camino.

-Esperas a alguien que no regresará. Incluso si pasara él cambiaria porque yo he hecho cosas que no se podrá perdonar. He asesinado a mucha gente Steve, no podría contarlas.

-Yo también lo he hecho.

-No lo has hecho sin un propósito, sin dudar o sin culpa, sin creer que es correcto. Yo sí.

El rubio lo escucha, procesa, pero no logra entender la magnitud de sus palabras así que interna su mano derecha por el escote de su camiseta para tomar su hombro metálico y seguir con la mirada fija en sus atormentados ojos azules.

Los ojos de Bucky son fríos, entrecerrados y carentes de interés en las penumbras de la mañana.

-Nombre clave; Soldado de Invierno. Fui enviado por Howard Stark. Objetivo eliminado—su propia voz dando breves reportes de misión lo impulsan a hablar—Peggy Carter y Chester Phillips eran rostro en fotografías que siempre estaban ahí. "Son una amenaza, asesínalos por el bien de HYDRA."…Chester Phillips, objetivo eliminado.

La mandíbula de Steve se tensa, sus pupilas se dilatan ante el sol que recién comienza a salir y vuelve a alzar la mano en su dirección. Bucky se echa hacia atrás, sin comprender. Choca contra la isla en medio de la cocina al retroceder y Rogers sigue avanzando hasta tocar su rostro. Le toma desde la mejilla y le acaricia con el pulgar por debajo del ojo, rozando sus pestañas.

Se estremece. Aprieta las manos a ambos lados de su cuerpo para controlar su ira y su ceño se frunce al devolverle la mirada. No quiere que le toque, no lo quiere cerca. Él no debería estar cerca de un asesino.

Steve no lo necesita y lo único que hará estando a su alrededor será entorpecer su camino. Él ya es parte del pasado.

-¿No me escuchas?

-Ya no te dedicas a eso.

-Pero lo hice. Muchas veces. Plante bombas. Torture. Entrené agentes. Secuestré personas… ¡Demonios, Steve! ¡Detente! ¡Escúchame!

Escucha su propia voz quebrarse y al parpadear le arden los ojos por lo que sus facciones se contraen. La pelicular comezón en la nariz y en el centro de sus cejas se expande a sus mejillas y se intensifica por el tacto de sus fuertes manos.

Ahora ambas acunan su rostro.

Su silencio le mata. Lo sigue observando como el ser más perfecto y valioso de la tierra y no entiende, no entiende qué es lo que Steve ve que valga la pena tanto esfuerzo. Sus sinceros ojos azules parecen tan felices con lo que está diciendo, con lo que ve que siente el suelo bajo sus pies inestable y se aferra a su camiseta con su diestra, egoístamente buscándole como su único sustento.

-Sigo feliz de que estés vivo.

-¡Deja de decir eso! Bucky está muerto ¡Cayó de un tren porque no logró sostener tu mano!

Prácticamente se lo grita al agachar la cabeza y al cerrar los ojos para dejar de verlo mientras gotas cálidas se deslizan por los bordes de su rostro. Se encorva y con ambas manos hace presión en su pecho para impedirle avanzar fijando la vista sobre ellas.

Tan diferentes, tan extremas como parece serlo su vida.

-No importa lo que hagas, cuánto lo intentes o cuánto lo intente yo… yo nunca seré el Bucky que tú quieres.

Le parece que antes de terminar de hablar el rubio ya lo estaba envolviendo con sus musculosos brazos, ignorando totalmente la barrera que quiere formar entre los dos. Sus labios quedan fijos contra la base de su cuello y oler su aroma pasa a ser lo más importante de su vida. Lo estrecha con firmeza, sin darle opciones de salida y se ve a sí mismo sin fuerzas para querer apartarlo.

-Steve… Entiende…

El rubio reacciona a apretarse contra su cuerpo y retenerlo sin hablar. La acumulación de emociones lo sigue haciendo llorar y no logra detenerse, no sabe reconocer qué emoción es más fuerte y el calor de su cuerpo mientras el sol inunda la estancia forman el momento más indispensable de lo que sabe será el resto de su vida.

Esta es la primera vez que lo escucha tan serio, su voz resuena grave contra su oído porque él se oculta justo detrás, en medio de su cabello.

-No me importa lo que hayas hecho, lo que hagas… no importa nada con tal de que no desaparezcas de mi vida de nuevo. Debí buscarte, debí haberme lanzado a buscarte en ese momento. No lo hice y me arrepiento tanto… tanto. Nunca debí seguir sin ti, Buck. Te deje y nunca me perdonaré por eso.

Steve acaricia su espalda y apenas le da posibilidad de moverse, prácticamente lo tiene sometido contra su cuerpo y su fuerza lo mantiene estático, pero incluso sin todo eso, en este minuto… no está seguro de si quiere escapar del lugar más seguro del mundo.

-Pasaron tantas cosas sólo porque no lo hice. Daría todo lo que tengo ahora para regresar a Brooklyn, antes de la guerra y seguir siendo solo nosotros dos—su mano se mueve por su cabello y lo aprieta con firmeza. Sosteniéndolo—No estuve para ti y no hay algo que lamente más que eso. Te falle, cuando más me necesitaste te falle.

Se aparta apenas para verlo y unir sus frentes. Ninguno está seguro de cual está más afectado, pero es lo de menos. Los ojos azules están cristalinos y los grises han vuelto a colorarse en la superficie como siempre ha sido cada vez que llora.

-Entiéndeme tú, que me da igual si nunca vuelves a ser él, lo que puedas… lo que quieras darme voy a amarlo igual. Yo amaré al Bucky que quieras darme.

No es capaz de contradecir a su sinceridad y llora, llora sin detenerse por todos aquellos que gritan en su mente, por lo que no sabía que sentía en ese momento y ahora le pesa. Llora por la expresión de Phillips antes de morir, por el auto de Stark que explota en sus oídos, las bombas en Europa, los gritos desesperados de multitudes, los cráneos molidos bajo su metal, por las suplicas que nunca escuchó y en medio de todo escucha una hermosa voz que toma su mano con gentileza y le susurra. _"Estaré eternamente agradecida de que seas amigo de Steve, James… Cuídalo por mí_ "

-Tu mamá… Tú mamá se llamaba Sarah—murmura sin saber por qué en el mismo instante que descubre de quien es esa voz—Murió de neumonía y tú estabas tan triste, pero no me dejabas ayudarte… nunca me dejabas y yo-

-Shh. Está bien, está bien. No tienes que esforzarte—lo arrulla, lo contiene mientras sus dedos limpian su rostro y sus labios besan su frente casi sin apartarse de su piel—Estamos juntos en esto.

Steve lo acuna en su pecho, justo bajo su mentón y acaricia su cabello lentamente, rozando la yema de sus dedos contra su nuca. Lo abraza y se permite abrazarlo de vuelta, ambos firmes, necesitados del otro.

* * *

No sabe en qué momento se queda dormido, pero cuando despierta esta oscuro y el brazo que automáticamente reconoce que es de Steve le rodea la cintura mientras su aliento rítmico cae contra su coronilla. Su espalda se siente muy cálida y la unión de su cuerpo con el metal no duele porque no está frío. Reconoce el aroma de Steve en todas partes y sabe que es su habitación.

Toca su mano de metal con su diestra bajo las sabanas para comprobar que no está fría a pesar de la inactividad y su movimiento parece despertar a Steve porque comienza a removerse.

-¿James?

-No me digas James… creo que no me gusta.

La risa cantarina de Steve hace cosquillas contra sus hebras. Agradece el intento por no identificarlo como Bucky, pero ahora puede asegurar que no le gustará otro nombre además de ese. Si Bucky ya es algo extraño… James queda completamente ajeno. Además no le gusta tanto como suena ese nombre en los labios de Steve.

-Si te hace sentir mejor sólo mi mamá y tu mamá te llamaban así.

Las piernas de Steve se mueven y entonces distingue que están completamente entrelazadas a las suyas, las mueve por instinto y sin proponérselo juegan un poco mientras las acomodan.

-¿Qué hora es?

-Deben ser como las ocho ¿Por qué? ¿Tienes hambre?

-No—bosteza y se estremece. Se encoje de hombros al temblar y Steve lo estrecha un poco más cerca—¿Has estado conmigo todo este tiempo?

-Comí a eso de las cuatro. Por eso pregunto si tienes hambre.

-Eran alrededor de las seis cuando me dormí—calcula que son demasiadas horas para hacerle compañía a alguien dormido.

-Lo sé. Yo te acosté.

No es la respuesta que quiere, pero la imagen de él siendo cargado en los brazos del supersoldado hacia la habitación en un trayecto en donde ni siquiera despertó le genera sentimientos contradictorios.

-¿Solíamos hacer esto?—lo pregunta para encontrarle una explicación a su falta de incomodidad.

Y no es que no se sienta incómodo en sí, pero hay algo que le resulta familiar y le impide moverse.

-¿Dormir juntos?—Bucky asiente—Sí. Hasta grandes. Cuando enfermaba tú ibas a dormir conmigo y me cuidabas, después, en misiones cuando nos tocaba un clima muy duro también ¿Te molesta?

-No.

Steve no necesita más que eso. Mueve su mano por debajo del metal y le obliga a separar los dedos para entrelazarlos a los suyos. Bucky se tensa, pero se apega a él mientras deposita pequeños besos en su cabello antes de acomodar su mejilla sobre el mismo.

Están perfectamente soldados el uno al otro, de los tobillos a la cabeza y sabe que se volverá adicto a esa sensación.

-¿También solíamos hacer eso?

-¿Qué cosa?

-Besarnos para hacernos sentir mejor.

-¿Crees que por eso lo hago?

-¿Existe otra razón?

-Solo me dan ganas de besarte, Buck. No es nada malo ¿Te molesta?

El castaño no responde, pero niega con la cabeza mientras se acomoda en posición fetal y Steve lo sigue sin problemas.

-Es bueno saberlo. Me agrada besarte.

Steve enrojece de golpe y se sorprende a sí mismo diciendo aquello. No es mentira, pero aun así las palabras suenan extrañas y un pequeño revoltijo de nervios se acumula en su sistema. Bucky no parece perturbado y lo agradece.

Suspira para calmar su pulso disparado, pero todo se va al diablo cuando Bucky aprieta el agarre de sus dedos y sube sus manos unidas hasta el nivel de su pecho, acurrucándose más contra el pecho de Steve.

-Me agrada que lo hagas.

* * *

.

.

.

Cada vez falta menos para la pelicula! Dejenme amor :c

Sí, sí. No es el objetivo, pero pucha que ayuda a la inspiración cuando sabes que te esperan xD


	5. Capítulo 5

**Hellow Kitty!** Estamos a unos pocos días del verdadero estreno, csm, creo que me podría dar un infarto de los nervios! El Evanstan + Anthony es .So. Escandalosamente hermoso. Anthony maravilloso! él es la luz de toda Shipper Evanstan/Stucky, casi nuestro presidente oficial(?)

Ah, ah, ah. No recordaba de qué era este capitulo hasta que no hojié un poco xD Me gusta. Aunque tengo mis dudas con el final... pero bueno :c Espero les guste y no lo sientan raro.

 **HIKAYU**! Preciosa como siempre, me encantas tus palabras, tu amor me llega al kokoro ;^; Gracias por todo y sí, yo creo que el OmegaVerse sera una realidad... me tiene demasiado curiosa como para no hacerlo, sobretodo porque ahora Sebby se catalogó de gatito y Chris de Perro. ¡MALDITAMENTE PERFECTOS! No sé tú, pero para mi el que elija gato es la declaración de uke, no? no? Soy la única? :D GRacias por tu buena vibra! Me ha ido bien en la u, ojalá siga así.

Wajaja, yam. No distraigo más. Disfruten :3

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5**

Sam se ha quedado sin habla y sus ojos se han cristalizado. Las palabras anteriormente dichas por el Soldado de Invierno han generado un conflicto de intereses en donde se debate entre lo que debe y lo que no debe hacer, pero desde diferentes perspectivas ambas cosas pueden ser correctas.

El problema radica en que no sabe con qué criterio va a tomar esa decisión.

-Continúa, por favor.

Su voz suena profesional aunque seca. Bucky ha notado que lo ha alterado con su confesión y lo ve debatirse entre continuar o no, así que interviene.

-Por favor. Quedará entre nosotros. Si tú no quieres que el Cap sepa sobre esto yo no diré nada. Confía en mí.

Ahí ya ha tomado su decisión y de algún modo se siente culpable. Debe ser leal con su paciente, pero esto… esto va más allá de cualquier cosa para la que se haya preparado a escuchar.

-No me molesta que lo comentes—obviamente habla del rubio—Planeo decírselo, pero… no quiero lastimarlo. Apenas lo he recordado.

Su expresión confundida le hace sonreír comprensivamente para calmarlo y le dedica un asentamiento de cabeza. Esa es la frase típica de casi todas sus sesiones "No quiero lastimar a Steve"

-El dolor que Steve siente no es generado por ti. Te lo he dicho—le conversa con tranquilidad—Cada persona fabrica su propio dolor porque nace de una emoción positiva. Al igual que tú hay cosas que él también debe sanar, con tiempo, así que no debes sentirte culpable de eso.

No lo convence y lo sabe. Cuando le habla sobre eso siempre coloca esa expresión neutra como si estuviera recibiendo una orden que en realidad no procesa para nada y sólo la guarda en su mente para recitarla de memoria.

Le cuesta llegar a él. A pesar de que nota la confianza que se ha formado entre los dos no puede atravesar esa barrera de años de control mental. Bucky sigue siendo Soldado de Invierno bajo sus avances, probablemente lo siga siendo toda la vida.

El de ojos grisáceos se mantiene en silencio y respira profundamente antes de continuar.

-No es exactamente de ahora. Mientras escapaba… a veces recordaba cosas en las noches. Casi siempre voces. Zola me habla en mis sueños, como si me hubiera hablado a lo largo de los años mientras estuve en el hielo. Él estaba orgulloso de lo que había creado.

Su expresión no cambia. Sigue tan neutral como cuando ha ingresado a la sala y Sam no sabe si tomar aquello como una buena señal. Su indiferencia puede ser falta de aceptación o directamente carencia de emociones y en ambos casos el diagnóstico es desalentador.

-No sé si es la primera vez que recordé a Steve…—se detiene. Se deja caer contra el respaldo y pasa su mano derecha por su cabello hacia atrás.

Le es difícil y Sam lo estudia con sumo interés.

Lo único que logra despertar emociones en él cuando habla de sus recuerdos es la vinculación directa o indirecta con Steve. Todo lo demás pareciera ser asunto de otra persona.

-Lo primero que recuerdo de eso es mi número de placa y su nombre—confesó, mucho más centrado. Siguiendo el protocolo neutral—Zola enloqueció cuando pregunté. No me deje intervenir en la restauración de memoria, quería respuestas, así que me encerraron y torturaron… Llamé a Steve. Lo llame muchas veces mientras estuve en esa celda. Creo que esperaba que fuera por mí, aunque en ese momento no lo sabía.

Bucky no da muchos detalles, pero Sam puede imaginarse todos los adornos que faltan. Gritos, electricidad, torturas psicológicas, el odio de Zola dirigido y expresado a través del mejor amigo del Capitán América.

Cierra los ojos y aprieta los puños. Piensa en Steve y siente un bajón de presión atacándolo de inmediato.

Steve podría no resistir a esta nueva información.

Nadie pensó en que quizás el Soldado hubiera tratado de revelarse antes, mucho menos que haya recordado algo antes del encuentro en el puente.

-No fue la única vez. A lo largo de mis reinicios creo haberlo recordado unas tres o cuatro veces. Incluso con Pierce… cuando era joven y Zola había muerto. Él no enloqueció, él siempre fue menos impulsivo, pero el dolor siempre siguió al nombre de Steve. Su nombre se volvió algo muy importante aunque ni siquiera recordaba su rostro.

Lo que siguió de la sesión se fue desviado a lo poco que sentía sobre ello.

Sam no abandonó la sala ni siquiera a los minutos de que Bucky hubiera salido. Tenía mucho que analizar, que meditar. Tenía varios cursos de psicología en el cuerpo y charlas y experiencia en campo, sin embargo lo que ha escuchado esta vez es diferente. Se cuestiona el estar realmente capacitado para ayudarlo a encontrar el camino de vuelta a sus recuerdos y el poder sanar sus heridas. Piensa en algunos profesionales más capacitados, pero los descarta enseguida.

Soldado de Invierno no se dejaría analizar por otra persona y ellos no pueden sacarlo de esas paredes de cristal. Fuera como fuera Sam sabe que debe tomar la responsabilidad de su caso, incluso si eso significa tener que tomar terapia también.

* * *

La cabeza rubia en la sala no se la espera al salir y cree que logró ponerse morado por ese microsegundo en donde tuvo una crisis de pánico interna. El Asgardiano está sentado en el centro del sillón de tres cuerpos con la vista algo perdida, probablemente explotando los artefactos de la primitiva civilización a la que se ha dejado caer por sorpresa.

Sam cree que se va a descompensar y camina hacia él casi de forma mecánica. En una mirada amplia busca a Steve con desesperación, pero del Capitán ni el escudo a la vista por lo que el terror de afrontar solo al gigante recae con más peso.

-¡Sam! Amigo. Que gusto verte—la voz abrazadora de Thor lo golpea cuando éste se levanta y va hacia él con entusiasmo.

Se abrazan con unas palmadas en la espalda y Wilson sonríe hasta casi desaparecer sus ojos. Jura que llorará si debe afrontar esta situación solo. Además ni siquiera sabe dónde está el Soldado de Invierno o si por lo menos se ha dado cuenta de que hay alguien más en el piso.

-Igualmente, Grandulón ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-El hombre de metal me ha comentado que Steve está aquí así que he querido venir a saludar—su sonrisa es deslumbrante y el paracaidista sabe que no miente.

Su curiosidad por Midgard es bien conocida por lo que no le sorprende demasiado que quiera pasar un tiempo con ellos que son, en teoría, sus amigos más cercanos. Pero aun así…

¿¡Dónde demonios está el Cap!?

-Tony… Tony, claro—murmura medio exasperado y los ojos azules le devuelven la mirada interrogantes—El Cap estaba aquí hace sólo un momento y… no sé a dónde ha ido. Tal vez al salón de entrenamiento. Es muy solicitado por los nuevos reclutas.

-Nuevos reclutas… ¡Ah! El portador de la gema y la chica escarlata…—parece recordar algo y al apartar la vista de Sam sus ojos se agrandan suspicazmente.

El primer instinto de Wilson es girarse bruscamente ante la expresión de sorpresa y decirle que no es lo que se imagina, pero se contiene a la espera de que no sea Bucky y lo reza.

Que no sea Bucky. Que no sea Bucky. Que no sea Bucky.

-¿Qué es eso?

Al girarse y seguir los pasos impulsivos de Thor lo ve tomar con interés un tocadiscos y girarlo y examinarlo incluso por debajo, como si buscara que sonara o hiciera alguna gracia.

-Es un tocadiscos. Es algo antiguo en donde se reproducía música con discos grandes, aunque este modelo es nuevo—le explica mucho más relajado—Tony cree que las cosas viejas hacen que Steve se sienta más a gusto, aunque… no creo que el que se pueda conectar el IPod y cargar la lista a Spotify ayude a sentirlo como algo antiguo.

El Príncipe Asgardiano asiente como si de verdad entendiera lo que le está diciendo por lo que no prosigue a explicarle los nombres que ha dado, sólo comenta el cómo ellos en su tierra escuchan música y la magia que se desliza para atraer las vibraciones o algo por el estilo.

Vuelve a dejar el objeto en su lugar y observa la estancia un poco fisgón, como si buscara algo más fascinante que un reproductor de vinilo modernizado. Falcon se siente extremadamente incómodo con el gigante de dos metros removiéndose por la sala mientras Steve se digna a hacer presencia, pero lo sigue de cerca porque en el fondo espera poder intervenir en caso de que surja una emergencia.

La conversación se hace ligera y banal, le comenta que algunas cosas las ha visto en casa de Jane y que se confunde un poco en el laboratorio de Stark, pero que ha sabido reconocer que las cosas que a Steve le gustan por lo general a él también y que por ello cada vez que lo visita tiende a curiosear por su casa.

Sus ojos aceitunas se remueven hacia la entrada de vez en cuando para ver si Steve da señales de vida mientras le responde, por lo que en ocasiones el rubio le sobrepasa la marcha por unos varios metros con su entusiasta espíritu. Es en medio de ese descuido cuando al atravesar el pasillo una de las puertas se abre y un adormilado ex Sargento aparece con una camiseta y ropa interior, chocando prácticamente de frente con el Príncipe de los mundos que lo observa con sorpresa.

Si fuera otro al que le ocurriera esto Sam habría pagado por ver su expresión de terror mil veces hasta llorar de la risa. Probablemente le habría hecho un meme. Pero no. Tristemente le tenía que tocar a él.

Como siempre honorablemente recibiendo las balas por el Capitán América.

Los ojos grises demuestran su sorpresa tenuemente al subir la mirada por la armadura hasta el rostro barbudo y Thor agita sus amarillentas pestañas como si hubiera vuelto a encontrar un tocadiscos aún más desconocido.

-Creí que Steve sólo vivía contigo—le comenta al moreno en una mueca confundida. Sus cejas rubias bien unidas sobre sus ojos.

-Veras… él, él es…—su cerebro explota, trabaja a mil y el hecho de que la información clasificada escape de esas paredes lo hace temer lo peor.

El rubio espera una respuesta que se interrumpe cuando Bucky pasa de ellos hacia la sala que está al final del pasillo, justo ahí, en donde constantemente se recuesta a ver películas con el Cap. No hace ruido a pesar de estar descalzo y es grácil por lo que de un modo extraño su andar parece seductor. Ambos lo siguen con la mirada a pesar de su indiferencia y es entonces cuando Sam enarca una ceja.

En realidad no había estado tan equivocado cuando lo dijo la primera vez.

-Es… ¿El gato de Steve?

Es un murmullo dudoso, pero Thor parece convencido con eso y no cuestiona nada por lo que sigue sus pasos hasta ver a Bucky recostado en el sofá mientras con el control busca qué ver en Netflix.

-Creo que escuche a las mujeres hablar de él allá arriba—comentó viendo al castaño desde lejos, quien ni siquiera parece perturbado por su presencia—dijeron que era un poco arisco incluso con Steve. ¿Sabes?—se cruza de brazos y asiente—No sabía que en Midgard las personas también podían ser consideradas como gatos. Son una cultura increíblemente fascinantes, cada vez que vengo creo que aprendo algo nuevo de ustedes.

Sam contiene un suspiro, derrotado y desvía la mirada al no saber cómo explicar esa situación sin confundir aún más al ingenuo extraterrestre.

Para cuando Steve aparece Sam está sentado en la cocina junto con Thor y hace muecas y señas por detrás del rubio cuando éste le comenta al recién llegado que su mascota masculina es realmente interesante y que no entiende cómo no se lo habían mostrado antes. Steve queda algo choqueado por toda la nueva información, pero se recompone rápidamente con una sonrisa refrescante.

Cuando el gigante pregunta sobre si el gato hace alguna gracia Sam escupe su café sobre la mesa y la conversación salta a su salud y muchos comentarios sobre que los Midgardianos son extremadamente frágiles.

La visita de Thor dura más de lo esperado y el que Bucky se pasee de vez en cuando de la cocina a su habitación y Steve lo siga embobado con la mirada… no ayudan demasiado a calmar la curiosidad del Dios.

-¿Hace cuánto lo tienes?

-No estoy seguro. Un mes y medio. Tal vez un poco más—le responde Rogers con cierta simpatía ya con el tema.

-Es para cuando Sam no está ¿Verdad? Me han dicho que te han enviado a varias misiones últimamente.

-Sí. Pero nada complicado. Soy nuevo en esto de ser un Vengador y reemplazar a un Dios y a un supersoldado no es tan fácil como suena—comenta moviendo los hombros con soltura.

La risa de Thor es baja, pero genuina.

-Eres un buen hombre Sam. Seguro puedes con ello—le asiente con respeto y el moreno se siente alagado—Pero ¿Te ausentas demasiado? Se nota que Steve le ha agarrado mucho cariño a tu reemplazo. Ha estado bastante distraído desde que él ha comenzado a moverse por aquí—hace una observación a la ligera y Sam ríe, en parte dándole la razón.—Creo que lo hace a propósito. En Asgard las mascotas suelen hacer cosas parecidas para atraer a los dueños, aunque a veces escupen fuego o destrozan paredes ¿No es lo mismo aquí?

Es casi lo mismo aquí.

Steve parece haber tenido la intención de contestar, pero Falcon ha sido mucho más veloz y la sonrisa pícara que le dedica… el Capitán no sabe cómo interpretarla por lo que se vuelve a centrar en el rubio.

No se siente cómodo mintiéndole a un amigo y en realidad le ha costado esto de responder sin equivocarse, pero sabe que es un costo por la seguridad de Bucky y por ello se asegurará de que Thor no sospeche absolutamente nada.

Si debe convertirse en el mejor mentiroso del mundo él lo hará por su amigo. No tiene dudas al respecto.

-Deberías ir. Puede que después te rechace por tardar tanto. Ni siquiera le has saludado—el rubio inmortal insiste y sin más sugerencias que esa el Capitán accede al pedir permiso y caminar hacia su propia habitación—Oye Sam—se inclina hacia él, cauteloso—… ¿Aquí está permitido tener relaciones con las mascotas?

Su expresión es tan seria al preguntar en un susurro que Sam ríe porque ya no puede más y en serio necesita desahogarse antes de ver qué se le va a ocurrir para explicarle eso y tapar el pequeño encaprichamiento que Steve tiene con su arisco gato.

* * *

Al ser ya de noche encuentra a Bucky recostado sobre la cama mirando a la nada. Steve nota que se acaba de bañar por el suave vapor que viene desde el baño y el olor entremezclado de todo que inundan su habitación.

Sabe que está al tanto de su presencia por lo que va hacia el baño en busca del secador de pelo y lo conecta justo antes de sentarse en la cama y notar que Bucky también lo ha hecho. El más bajo cruza las piernas y Steve pasa las suyas a los costados de su cuerpo y, frente a frente, comienza a sacarle el cabello.

El sonido es suave, no molesta en la armonía que han logrado, su temperatura es precisa para no quemarlo y mientras Steve desliza sus dedos por su cabello castaño el Soldado de Invierno cierra los ojos y se deja invadir por las electrizantes caricias.

-¿Por qué has adoptado esa postura?—pregunta el rubio con curiosidad, sin dejar su trabajo.

-No lo sé. Sólo lo hice ¿Por qué?

-Yo tomaba esa postura cuando tú me secabas el cabello—le comenta con una sonrisa y los ojos grises entreabiertos logran degustarse con ella—Tu hermana ahorró todo lo que tenía para comprar el nuevo secador de cabello portátil. Era horrible y hacia mucho ruido, pero ella estaba realmente feliz y no se lo compartía a nadie, prácticamente ni siquiera se podía mirar, pero tú a veces lo sacabas a escondidas en invierno y me secabas el cabello para evitar que enfermara.

Su voz lo relaja, su aroma, su calidez, el ritmo de sus palabras al contarle algo que cree debería saber le provocan un hormigueo al nivel de la cintura que no sabe cómo definir, pero le gusta y mientras más se concentra en ello, más cautivador se vuelve.

-¿Significa que estás utilizando la postura que yo ocupaba?

-Sí, pero en ese entonces yo estaría de espaldas, cubierto con más frazadas de las que podría contar.

-Bucky era muy sobreprotector contigo.

-Sí. Mucho—le sigue rápidamente, ahora totalmente acostumbrado a que a veces se refiera a sí mismo en tercera persona cuando se siente demasiado ajeno a la situación—Pero si no fuera por eso el Steve de ese entonces no hubiera sobrevivido.

-¿Eras feliz?

Es una pregunta tan amplia que Steve guarda silencio por unos segundos. Puede responder tantas cosas en ese momento, dependiendo de qué este mirando, lo que recuerde, cómo lo recuerde, pero ver su mirada grisácea esperar con ansias su sinceridad le obliga a no darle tantas vueltas y hablar sin pensar.

-Sí. No lo tuvimos todo y muchas veces faltó, pero estuvo mi madre, la tuya… estuviste tú—le responde mientras su mano se agita a su alrededor peinando sus cabello.

La conexión en sus miradas no se pierde. Ambos se observan con una profundidad inigualable, perdidos en un mundo que tratan de reconstruir y compartir sólo entre los dos.

-Incluso cuando ella ya no estuvo te tenía—confiesa, bajando el toque de su mano hacia su mejilla, acariciándola mientras baja la intensidad del aparato hasta apagarlo—Cuando no tuve nada… te tenía.

El Soldado de Invierno a veces piensa en sí mismo como una máquina, más abollada y refaccionada que su propio brazo, en donde ya no tiene capacidad para almacenar nada más aparte de sus masacres, pero entonces aparece Steve. Él le sonríe, es sincero y dice cosas a niveles íntimos y genera cortocircuito en su sistema. Con él le es difícil no dejarse llevar y no bajar la guarda y no ser un mercenario.

Con él le es difícil no convertirse en el gatito del que tanto habla Sam.

Se deja caer hacia adelante, permitiendo que su boca aterrice suavemente contra la base de su cuello y cierra los ojos.

Le gustaría recordar esas cosas, sólo esos momentos buenos en donde Steve también significó todo lo que tenía. Porque lo sabe. Aunque no recuerda sabe que es y que fue un sentimiento mutuo.

Steve le besa el cabello y le estrecha con firmeza. Cree poder sentir la misma desesperación que tiene dentro ser transmitida por ese contacto físico. Su cuerpo vibra con la petición de tocarlo y sucumbe a ella al rodear su cintura. Sus piernas se acomodan al pasar sobre los muslos del rubio y el abrazo se hace más estrecho.

Le cuesta respirar, pero es lo de menos. Hay algo ahí dentro que lo ahoga siempre y Steve parece hacerlo explotar cada vez que está cerca, ocupando más y más espacio.

Recuerda abrazos entre ellos, con otros comandos al completar misiones y el balbuceo de sus voces al felicitarse, pero no se parecen.

No es lo mismo.

-Te quiero, Steve.

No está realmente seguro de lo que significa, pero lo siente, lo quema, desde adentro algo le dice que es la palabra que busca.

Cree que el rubio deja de respirar antes de hundirse en su cuello por la fuerza desmedida con la que lo sostiene y alza el mentón sobre su hombro para estar más cómodo. Sus pechos están tan presionados que teme lastimarlo con la unión de su brazo a su pectoral izquierdo, pero Steve sigue sin medirse y entonces una pequeña humedad empapa su hombro derecho sin emitir sonidos.

-También te quiero, Buck. Te he querido y te querré siempre.

Ese momento de su vida es importante y quiere atesorarlo. Recordar cada segundo. Se permite seguir su instinto y lo estrecha también, se aprieta en su contra y posa sus labios repetidas veces encima de la piel expuesta por el escote de su camiseta. Raspa su mejilla contra el cabello rubio y Steve parece hacer lo mismo.

-¿Estás buscando hacerme sentir bien?—susurra el Capitán de una forma íntima mientras la punta de su nariz acaricia el final de su pómulo.

Sus labios se curvan como la sombra de una sonrisa y lo vuelve hacer. Le besa otra y otra y otra vez antes de contestar.

-¿Funciona?

-Claro que funciona.

Steve se despidió de Thor y de Sam casi sin dejar el marco de la puerta. Se acurrucó detrás del Soldado y lo cubrió con su cuerpo mientras entrelazaban sus piernas y sus manos para dormir. Perdió su nariz en las hebras castañas mientras le besaba el cuello y el inicio de la columna hasta donde podía sin cambiar de posición. Bucky se lo permitía, apretaba su mano con el metal suavemente cuando le gustaba demás y Steve no podía evitar sonreír ante eso y repetir la acción.

-Te quiero.

Probablemente Steve lo repitió una media docena de veces antes de que Bucky se durmiera e incluso después de eso siguió insistiendo un par de veces más para que se guardara de forma permanente en el inconsciente del Soldado.

* * *

Cuando se dedica a mirarlo, como ahora, tiene la sensación de estar de vuelta en Brooklyn, en el pequeño conjunto de casas pareadas en donde vivían por lo que sonríe desde el marco de la puerta con cierta nostalgia.

Sam antes de irse le ha ayudado a cortarle un poco el cabello que ha crecido de más. La parte de atrás está bastante corta a comparación de antes aunque está lejos de ser un estilo militar, pero la parte delantera quedo a la altura de sus mejillas por lo que sus mechones caen libremente por la mañana a la espera de que los acomode con sus manos como lo está haciendo ahora.

El olor de la carne frita le golpea advirtiendo que se está logrando algo delicioso y la concentración que ve en los ojos grises a pesar de su presencia despiertan en él ganas de ir e importunarlo para que vuelva a prestarle atención. Es un pensamiento egoísta y sin pesares puede admitir que le gusta. Lleva toda una vida acostumbrado a ser el centro de atención de Bucky aunque está seguro que antes jamás lo había apreciado tanto como ahora.

Incluso cuando lo salvaba de sus peleas, incluso entonces no supo apreciarlo tanto como ahora.

-¿Es muy difícil?—habla mientras se le acerca por el costado y James apenas aparta la vista para verlo un segundo.

-No. Te he visto muchas veces, puedo hacerlo bien a la primera—le responde con seguridad.

-¿Te molesta si te observo?

-No—sus miradas se cruzan un segundo de tensión antes de que vuelva a lo suyo.

Los ojos azules se remueven a su alrededor por los quemadores y con pasos perezosos se gana detrás del Soldado de Invierno, prácticamente observando todo por encima de su hombro derecho.

Sus manos se mueven hábiles, no descuida nada y es casi mecánico en todo. Parece medir exactamente todo lo que hay a su alrededor en un tiempo record y para cuando ha terminado prácticamente no hay nada desordenado y el aceite apenas ha caído fuera del sartén.

Esta impresionado. Debe admitirlo. Ni siquiera le ha hecho una pregunta por si va por buen camino o por si se le ha olvidado algo o por el tiempo.

-Huele bien—murmura cerca de su oído sin darse cuenta y Bucky cuadra los hombros a pesar de la cercanía.

Ha aprendido a entender esa señal como algo que le gusta, pero a lo que no está acostumbrado. Sonríe para sí mismo y deja un beso largo justo donde más se siente el pulso, tomando sus caderas por instinto mientras se apega a él. Su cuerpo se calienta, el hormigueo que se le ha hecho familiar le recorre la espalda y lo impulsa a apretarse más a él, a capturarlo con su cuerpo.

Entiende lo que le pasa y aunque está un poco asustado no puede contenerse. Ya ha notado que su amor por Bucky se ha estado deformando en el último tiempo y a pesar de que sabe que puede ser el peor instinto que ha tenido… recorrer su cuello a besos le parece la acción más apetitosa del mundo.

-Steve…

La voz de Bucky suena casi sin aire cuando le llama y traga saliva porque no está seguro de haber calculado bien cuanto tiempo podía hacer eso sin hacerlo sospechar sus intenciones. Él no se ha quejado, puede reconocer cuando está incomodo, pero incluso así termina por besar su cabello antes de apartarse y ayudarlo a servir para cenar.

Bucky se ha hecho muy atento desde la partida de Sam. Se ha vuelto mucho más consciente del rápido metabolismo de Steve por lo que se preocupa constantemente de que coma grandes cantidades de alimentos cada cuatro horas y beba la suficiente agua para mantenerse bien durante el día.

El Capitán no puede quejarse, de hecho le gusta mucho cuando lo ve ir a la cocina y volver con comida para los dos. Ambos han adoptado una rutina codependiente muy sólida y junto con las caricias que se han vuelto algo sumamente necesario la relación de ambos va avanzando a un ritmo bastante estable.

Steve está feliz. Dios, no puede creer que exista algo que lo haga más feliz que esto en éste punto de su vida.

* * *

-Tony ¿Me has estado espiando?—le gruñe el Capitán dentro del ascensor un poco rojo, pero logra una mirada fulminante que hace levantar las palmas del millonario.

Tony se maldice por la broma que ha tirado, pero ha sido demasiado tentador para dejarlo escapar.

-Maria ha empezado—se defiende y la agente enarca una ceja al cruzar sus brazos.

-Yo sólo he preguntado por su gato. Fuiste tú quien dijo algo de que lo estaba bañando—reclama la de ojos azules, sosteniendo con firmeza las carpetas.

El resto de las personas en el elevador muestras expresiones indiferentes y voltean la mirada en distintas direcciones, pero vamos, que no son idiotas y todos están más que atentos y no hay ni uno que se salve en el hecho de que le interesa demasiado un cotilleo sobre el héroe emblema del país.

-No fue mi culpa. Le pregunté a FRIDAY qué estabas haciendo y me dijo eso—alza las cejas y mueve la cabeza como si fuera algo obvio—Juro que no tengo imágenes y que tampoco te vi hacerlo.

-Claro ¿Y debo confiar en tu palabra?

-Deberías. Soy un hombre de negocios muy serio.

-Ajá—el rubio suspira y se aprieta el puente de la nariz cuando le vuelve a mirar con una ceja alzada—A todo esto… ¿Qué haces en el ascensor del personal? Tú tienes uno propio.

Es entonces cuando las puertas se abren y Tony en el primero en bajar con una sonrisa zorruna en sus labios. A Steve no le hace una pizca de gracia.

-Me atrapaste, Cap. No pude resistirme.

Cuando Stark desaparece el rubio suspira y se recarga en una de las paredes internas del ascensor casi vacío.

-Tranquilo, Cap. Bañar a tu gato no es nada vergonzoso. Yo también lo hacía cuando tenía uno—le comenta la guapa mujer mientras busca entre sus carpetas y le extiende una al musculoso.

-¿Nueva misión?—trata de cambiar el tema para no avergonzarse más.

-Así es. Es en países hostiles y se ha complicado, por lo que es necesaria tu presencia, sino realmente no habrías sido llamado. Tu vigilancia a Stark siempre es más importante.

Lo comprende, por lo que se arma de valor y sostiene la carpeta. Piensa automáticamente en Bucky y su mandíbula se aprieta por lo que Hill intercede.

-Tranquilo Cap. No creo que a tu gato le pase nada en tu ausencia. Sam también irá así que deberás buscar a alguien que lo cuide—le habla con un tono suave y armonioso—Si quieres yo podría…

-No—responde casi automáticamente por lo que suena brusco y entonces se fuerza a sonreír y mirarla directamente aunque apenado—Lo aprecio muchísimo, pero descuida. Puedo dejarlo con Pepper y Tony. Ya lo habíamos conversado en caso de que pasara esto.

La conversación continúa y Hill es encantadora cuando no está de lleno en el papel de agente. Ambos salen del edificio caminando hacia el estacionamiento sin problemas y cuando toman sus respectivos vehículos van al encuentro con Fury.

* * *

Fue en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Ni siquiera está seguro de en qué momento se ha movido o que ha pasado exactamente para llegar a esta situación, pero tiene algo muy claro en su mente;

No la dejará escapar.

Los ojos verdes le devuelven la mirada asustada desde la alfombra, pasando del cañón de la pistola a sus ojos y viceversa. Aun respira agitadamente, le tiembla un poco la pierna en donde le ha golpeado la rodilla y el costado de su sien esta empapado con sangre.

Van a completar aproximadamente un minuto desde que se ha detenido la confrontación cuando ella decide hablarle en ruso.

-Esperaba encontrar un gatito más pequeño—le habla con cierta coquetería al mover las cejas.

Bucky puede reconocerla ahora. Sabe quién es, a pesar de sus cambios físicos y la edad. La vez anterior había tenido un presentimiento con su voz, pero esta vez estaba seguro de con quien está tratando.

-Veo que no has aprendido mucho desde nuestro último encuentro—le responde en ruso también y ella no puede disimular su sorpresa.

Al parecer no esperaba que tuviera recuerdos de ella y rápidamente la ve cambiar a un estado de seriedad y resentimiento. Él le devuelve la mirada con indiferencia y el arma no decae en la dirección a su frente expuesta.

-¿Hace cuánto estas aquí?—le pregunta directamente. Sabe que sus juegos mentales no funcionan, es consciente que nada de lo que sabe va a ayudarla.

-Confrontación directa, Natasha. Veo que no quieres perder el tiempo—comenta con una expresión neutral—No es de tu incumbencia.

-¿Qué tal si le pregunto a Steve?

El cambio es sus facciones es mínimo y fugaz. Probablemente pasaría imperceptible para alguien menos calificado que ella.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Nada en realidad—su desdén es fingido, pero no puede evitarlo—Steve ha estado misterioso. La última vez sabía que había alguien, además tu rastro desapareció por completo. Me llevaste a Europa y te comencé a perder… poco a poco. Al principio creí que era yo, pero no. Ni siquiera HYDRA sabe en dónde estás ahora.

-¿HYDRA?

-Quería ayudar a Steve así que tuve que… recurrir a fuentes más directas para encontrarte.

Bucky se mueve errático aun con la pistola en mano. Somete a la pelirroja contra el suelo con una rodilla en su espalda y levanta su pierna derecha, baja el pantalón hasta su rodilla y hunde los dedos en el musculo de su pantorrilla hasta hacerla gritar. Entonces, una mano aparece desde su costado y hace presión contra su muñeca para alejarlo de esa piel. Sus uñas están más que marcadas, casi sangrantes en la piel blanca de la Viuda Negra y los ojos de Steve le observan perplejos, como si no creyeran lo que ven.

Los ojos grisáceos caen y no intenta liberarse de su agarre, sólo agacha la cabeza y retira la rodilla de la espalda femenina quien al verse libre rueda y se sienta en el sillón cercano.

-Eres un bruto—le reclama en ruso al sobarse y acomodar su ropa—¿Crees que no me revisaría por completo? Me quite los rastreadores en cuanto salí de-

-Natasha—la voz de Steve le hace callar y la mirada que le dirige le hace ponerse tensa y gruñir para sí misma. Él mantiene su respiración agitada bajo control.

-No iba a lastimarla. Yo estaba buscando-

-Lo sé.

Ambos son sinceros, pero incluso sabiéndolo están a la defensiva y la tensión entre ambos carga el aire de forma instantánea. Steve aun no lo suelta y Bucky ni siquiera hace el intento por levantarse, parece sometido ante la mirada azulina.

La pelirroja rueda los ojos antes de ponerse de pie y acercarse al rubio para tocar su hombro con delicadeza.

-No es su culpa. Entré por mi cuenta sin permiso y se estaba defendiendo—le murmura con una sonrisa y Steve se la devuelve con dificultad. Sabe que ella está intentando disculparse—Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo, Steve.

No pasa mucho antes de que queden solos y Bucky cae sobre sus rodillas mientras busca su mirada perdida. El azul lo enfoca, pero ve el miedo y él quiere desvanecerlo. Necesita que confíe en él y le vea con los ojos llenos de amor a los que se está acostumbrando.

-Lo siento, Steve. No pensaba llegar lejos—le conversa resignado en su posición—Jamás pondría en peligro todo lo que haces por mí.

-Lo sé, Buck—le sonríe, tomándole el rostro entre sus manos. Tocándolo como si no creyera que está ahí. Vivo—Me he asustado. Cuando vi a Natasha creí que te habían descubierto. Yo… tome tu muñeca para irnos, no para que la soltaras…

Es fácil ver la culpa en sus ojos y el Soldado de Invierno no puede sentirse más responsable por eso. La buena persona que es Steve se pierde cuando él está cerca. Lo ha visto. Pasa de pensar de una forma colectiva a pensar sólo en ellos y, aunque está mal, no puede no corresponder a ese sentimiento.

Se levanta con lentitud y acerca su rostro al suyo hasta rozar la punta de su nariz contra su mejilla. El rubio sigue con el pulso agitado y su respiración golpea contra su oído. Mueve la mano distraídamente hasta entrelazar sus dedos y se apoya en él acercando sus pechos con cuidado.

-Si me descubrieran tendría que dejarte, Steve—prácticamente reflexiona para sí mismo—Por lo mismo yo nunca-

-Ni siquiera lo pienses—su voz es grave, como cuando da órdenes en el campo de batalla. Su determinación es pura y le estrecha con la diestra al nivel de la cintura con demasiada fuerza—Prefiero toda una vida escapando del mundo a volver a perderte, Buck.

Aunque sabe que es un hecho que intentaría irse con él no puede evitar sonreír por la terquedad que expresa tan abiertamente. Un calor conocido burbujea dentro de su pecho cuando agacha la cabeza, perdiendo su nariz contra el cuello expuesto y Steve le besa con ternura.

-Siempre tan dramático—le comenta antes de apretar los labios, comenzando caricias con su pulgar en los nudillos del supersoldado.

-No soy dramático—le reclama en medio de una risa.

El Soldado se aparta de él apenas un poco, rozando sus rostros, ahora con el mentón alzado permitiendo que sus narices se rocen distraídamente al moverse. El peso de la mirada azul le observa con esa profundidad que adquieren cuando está nostálgico, pero su sonrisa lo calma y le hace sonreír un poco de vuelta.

Se autoevalúa en milisegundos y no siente en sí mismo un cambio, pero podría jurar que Steve de a poco comienza a verlo como un ser independiente más allá de su recuerdo de Bucky Barnes y eso le abruma de tal manera que siente la necesidad de estar cada vez más y más cerca, ser más íntimo con él… ir más profundo en su relación.

Y es que el rubio le demuestra una devoción voluntaria jamás antes conocida y aunque lo asusta en ocasiones no logra evitar que despierte su interés a niveles perturbablemente desconocidos.

Se mantienen suspendidos en la nada, mirando las mejillas del otro, sus pestañas, encontrando sus miradas y a veces viendo furtivamente los labios de en frente. Bucky nota que le cuesta respirar con el calor de la exhalación de Steve por lo que separa los labios para inhalar mejor, pero el rubio hace lo mismo y se tocan los labios.

A ambos se les endurece el estómago al segundo siguiente y es Rogers quien se inclina hacia adelante obligando a Bucky a encogerse un poco de hombros.

Los ojos grises no le observan, de hecho se ven bastante inquietos recorriendo su rostro y su mentón con demasiada rapidez, pero sus ojos azules entrecerrados no han perdido su objetivo. Las pestañas oscuras son una dificultad por el aleteo contra su piel, pero mantiene los orbes fijos en busca de su atención.

-¿Steve?

Para él suena a dudas, suena a ansiedad y a esperanza.

A perfección.

Y es que es ahí, cuando él termina de decir su nombre y lo ve volver a cerrar los labios que lo sabe. Su metro ochenta y tantos de supersoldado se tensa por la anticipación y presiona al castaño en su contra con el brazo que tiene en torno a su cintura. Vibra de emoción y logra comprender que ha descubierto una verdad universal, probablemente un algo de lo que su alma ha estado intentando hablarle desde que era sólo un pequeño niño en Brooklyn.

-Separa los labios, Buck.

Bucky no duda y él tampoco. Sus manos entrelazadas se aprietan una contra la otra en el impacto y sus bocas se reconocen por primera vez en casi cien años.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

¿Ya todas tiene sus entradas? Ojalá que sí. sajdhkjashdjshd La emoción a flor de piel! Jueves llega pronto! \\*^*/ Hasta el próximo! Besos.


	6. Capítulo 6

**Hellow Kitty!** **Pero Kitty's!**

 **Qué. Es. Esto. Qué. Es. Esto!** Estoy conmocionada y casi lloro (?) Además de la preciosa **Hikayu** hubo personitas que hicieron presencia en este fic! O-O I can't! My Feels! Ver los correos me sorprendió. Además descubrí que los mensajes de anónimos no se suben hasta que yo los habilito, así que ya configuré para que se suban automáticamente.

[Si no quiere leer mis comentarios de CW salte a dos párrafos más abajo :D]

Asumo que ya toooodo el mundo vio Civil War y de hecho asumo que por eso hubo más gente comentando xD ¿Apreciaciones personales de la peli? Mmm... Me encantaron las batallas ¡Scott gigante fue mi perdición! Moría y la relación Balcon(?) Preciosa. Necesito más, mucho, montones, una carga industrial más de escenas Falcon/Bucky. Anthony mi amor ;; Tan hermoso, por la cresta! Falto su flashBack y su conversación profunda todo por el protocolo "No homo" pero no voy a quejarme porque estuvo buenísima y mucho Stucky y Dioh! El final, o sea, cuando tira el escudo y es como "Estúpido, My Bucky, Idiota" Y lo levanta del suelo y **oh. May. Gosh.** Mis taldos en el cine! Fui dos veces a verla y nada que agregar, enamora y fomenta el shippeo. Además... tanto material Evanstan entre medio fue demasiado para mi corazón.

Stony sepultado y enterrado muchísimos metros bajo tierra. Fuck Yeah ¡Stucky manda! :D Y sobre ese beso.. ¿En serio? Ajajaja, es una broma(?) No es que Sharon me desagrade, de hecho me gusta mucho, se ganó mi amor con todo lo que hizo por el equipo Cap, pero... Pucha, se veía como el beso de pago por todos esos favores y me molesto mucho por su personaje. Además... Peggy murió recién. Que. Mierda. Disney y sus ideas random. En fin.

 **Notitas.**

 **HiKayu.** Feliz cumpleaños atrasado! Fue hace rato, pero pucha ;; Con amor! Ojalá hayas podido ir a ver la peli antes de spoilearte todo lo stucky. Yo también te adoro u/u Fuiste mi motivación en muchos cap para seguir publicando aquí. Hazte responsable de eso!

 **A la Señorita anónima "Y"** Seré sincera, la noche que llego su comentario fue un día como la mierda para mí y verlo... leerlo... me conmovió mucho. De verdad. Tus palabras fueron como lo que yo le he comentado a algunas autoras cuando encuentro historias buenísimas y que me llegan al alma (soy muy quisquillosa entonces me cuesta encontrar algo que realmente quiera leer en fanfic) y que hayas podido sentir todo eso con lo que me apasiona escribir... fue maravilloso. O al menos así lo sentí. Gracias, yo también he dicho "a ver.. Ah... El último intento" y he terminado sin dormir yendo a la U sólo porque no podría seguir con mi vida si no lo leia toda la historia de un viaje. Gracias, en serio gracias. Me levanto mucho el ánimo.

 **TomaTe.** Wajajaj El dueño debe atacar! Ya es tiempo y justo pensando en eso escribí este cap. Nuestros chicos necesitaban avanzar en el amorsh. Gracias por comentar, me hace feliz!

 **Darkela.** "esta mas acercado a ellos que la misma película" ashdaksjdhs Es que yo exploté con eso xD Fue maravilloso~ Significa que mi intento por no salirme de sus personalidades se nota. Gracias por hacérmelo notar! *-*

 **Guest.** Éste llego ayer si no me equivoco, y sí! Tienes toda la razón. Te mereces ciruelas! Por eso van tan lento, porque en realidad como que ninguno de los dos sabe exactamente como avanzar con el otro. Sobretodo el pobre Cap que se come el coco y se reprime para no asustar a nuestro gatito~ Gracias por comentar. Ojalá veas la actualización pronto :3

 **GRACIAS A TODAS/OS POR COMENTAR.** De verdad, no exagero cuando digo que me taldeo con los comentarios y sonrió como idiota todo el día luego de leerlos xD

Yam. No distraigo más. Disfruten!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 6**

Steve lanzó su casco de capitán prácticamente lleno de furia contra el escritorio, creó un ruido sordo al impactar contra la superficie y algunos papeles se desparramaron sin querer. El escudo siguió el movimiento con la misma precisión y Bucky se encogió de hombros al desviar la mirada hacia un costado y cruzarse de brazos, refunfuñando internamente incluso antes de escuchar sus quejas.

Oh y una mierda. Su cara se lo dice todo.

Apenas había logrado quitarse su chaqueta antes de notar la molestia de Rogers. El héroe por poco lo había engañado con su encantadora sonrisa y su expresión de líder concentrado en la misión, pero nada, que en cuanto se encontraron solos pareció como si todo estuviera mal en la vida; como si la misión hubiera fracasado y los nazis hubieran ganado la guerra y el mundo por un tubo se hubiera ido al carajo.

Él no pensaba iniciar esa conversación ¡Ni hablar! No tenía nada por lo que disculparse y ni aunque el Capitán América se pusiera tan rojo como el bastardo de Schmidt por la cólera él daría su brazo a torcer.

-Bucky—le llama demandante, con firmeza y toda la determinación y la furia que sentía por la situación flaquearon peligrosamente hacia la nada.

Contiene la urgencia de poner los ojos en blanco y golpearse el rostro para reaccionar. Él es débil ante Steve, sí, pero… ¡No caerá! ¡Esta vez no!

-¿Qué?—reclama con firmeza también y aunque aún no se atreve a verlo sabe perfectamente que él ha fruncido más el ceño.

-¡Eres un irresponsable!

Bucky vuelve la mirada hacia el frente, incrédulo y suelta una risita nerviosa porque no se esperaba eso.

-¿Qué? ¿Yo irresponsable? ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Ah?—le rebate mirando fijamente los enormes ojos azules—¿Cuál es la nueva afición por correr hacia el peligro?—aprieta la mandíbula y vuelve a hablar—Oh, perdón. Reformularé ¿Por qué sigues con la afición de correr hacia el peligro _solo_ cuando tienes a todo un equipo detrás de ti?

-¡No es una afición!—le rebate de vuelta y Bucky rueda los ojos con una sonrisa sarcástica mientras niega—Además, no tiene nada que ver con lo que tú hiciste.

-No he hecho nada.

-¡Abandonaste tu puesto!

-¡Para ir por un camarada! ¿Qué hay de malo en eso?

Sin darse cuenta han dado pasos hacia el otro. James alza el mentón desafiante y Steve se inclina ligeramente hacia abajo para crear un ángulo parejo. Ambos tienen las cejas casi unidas, los orbes brillantes por la convicción y los músculos tensos como si de pronto fueran a llevar la discusión a un plano meramente físico.

Aún no se acostumbran al cambio de estatura y a ambos les cuesta recordar que el rubio se ha convertido en un supersoldado, pero dejando eso de lado las confrontaciones son tan naturales y habituales como cuando estaban en Brooklyn y Steve tenía la manía de meterse en problemas, aunque ahora… ahora es Bucky el que se mete en problemas.

Voluntariamente a los ojos de Steve.

-Que desobedeciste una orden directa, Barnes—le gruñe como un animal salvaje y el de ojos grises se muerde el interior de la mejilla para no gritarle.

Odia cuando le habla con tono y actitud de Capitán América. Él defendió su huesudo trasero más veces de las que podría contar… no aguantará que sea él mismo quien le diga qué hacer cuando se trata de proteger a una persona indefensa.

-Era necesario. Demasiado necesario. No permitiría que soldados en pánico muriera en su primera misión si yo podía hacer algo al respecto, Capitán.

Sabe que su argumento es sólido y que Steve lo entenderá perfectamente, lo ve en sus ojos. Se molesta, se irrita, el rubio sabe que tiene razón, pero aun así no da su brazo a torcer y le sigue mirando con reproche y rabia contenida.

-En la guerra siempre mueren soldados—sus orbes buscan ser duros, pero aun así hay algo en ellos que le demuestran su vacilación al decirlo—Así que eso no es una justificación para desobedecerme.

Su pecho se inflama por la injusticia que siente, acrecentando aún más su molestia por el hecho de que sea Steve quien causa la situación.

¡Menudo idiota!

-Si esperas una disculpa no voy a darla—le desafía con la mirada, no como su mejor amigo sino como el Sargento que es—Castígame. No importa. Si esperas que te diga que no volveré a hacerlo esperas en vano, Steve.

-¡Demonios, Buck! ¿Por qué eres tan difícil?

El rubio explota y le da la espalda para mantenerse a raya, ve sus hombros musculosos subir y lo oye gruñir con las manos perdidas en sus desordenados cabellos. Es un receso, una pausa en medio de su batalla para permitirse respirar y pensar la próxima estrategia.

Bucky está listo. Escucha murmullos afuera, cerca, pero los ignora como puede. Su tienda de tela al igual que todas las demás dudosamente podría retener la discusión sólo para ellos dos, pero incluso sabiéndolo no piensa perder ante el hombre insignia del país.

-¿Qué hubiera pasado si en medio de tu abandono hubiéramos necesitado de ti?—le reclama con las manos en las caderas, aun de espaldas y Bucky baja la mirada algo apenado.

No esperaba que lo tachara de incompetente.

-Tú ya habías salido de la base, el equipo de Dum prácticamente estaba en el punto de encuentro. Ese grupo estaba indefenso, desviado, y no había peligro a la vista.

-¿Y si lo había y no lo viste?

No puede contener su mueca aunque lo intenta. La culpa lo ataca. Entiende lo que hay entrelineas y se siente casi ofendido por ello.

Errar es humano. Maldito supersoldado.

-Soy responsable. Yo nunca-

-¿Y si lo había… Si había algo que no viste? ¿Qué?—ahora lo enfrenta porque sabe que está ganando este round. Se le acerca buscando su mirada con cierta ternura hasta encontrarla nuevamente—No estabas. Eres el francotirador por una razón Bucky.

-Sí. Para quedarme lejos de los enfrentamientos.

-¡Sabes que no es eso!—la sola exaltación de Steve al rebatirle le da la razón a sus palabras y ambos lo saben.

-¿Ah, no? ¿Acaso no me pediste ser francotirador porque no me querías exponer?

No quería recurrir a esto, pero la conversación se ha torcido y sabe que es un punto débil que Steve jura que no ve. Todos lo ven, es muy obvio, y aunque al principio lo hacía sentir mal ahora comienza a acostumbrarse a la sobreprotección a la que lo ha acorralado. Pero no piensa admitírselo. No ahora.

Algún día. Sí, algún día.

-Eres el francotirador porque eres bueno en eso—no es mentira, pero ambos saben que no es la única razón y no importa cuanto lo intente Steve no logrará convencerlo de lo contrario—Confió en ti. Demasiado. Sé que me cubrirás siempre… ¡Pero no puedo confiar si abandonas tu posición!

Y dame con la misma mierda…

-¡Que no lo hice! Fueron sólo unos minutos antes de acabar ¡Un par de putos minutos! ¡Maldita sea, Steve!—le regaña con ese tono que ocupaba cuando el rubio aparecía amoratado, pero lo único que consigue es cargarlos de más tensión.

-¡Ni siquiera unos minutos Bucky! No hay excusa ¡No quiero excusas! ¡No vuelvas a hacerlo! ¡Fue estúpido!

-¡Salvé a media docena de personas! ¡No hay nada estúpido en eso!—le grita. Demonios, se gritan el uno al otro desde hace un rato.

-¡Lo hay si te pones en peligro! ¡Entiéndeme! No quiero…

Le ha tomado ambos brazos a la altura del bíceps con fuerza y lo ha sacudido un poco para hacer énfasis en sus palabras. Bucky le observa un poco perplejo, angustiado y Steve le devuelve la mirada con urgencia y miedo entremezclados. Quedan abrumados, suspendidos en el aire y en completo silencio aunque se escuchan sus respiraciones irregulares y ninguno de los dos se atreve a romper la burbuja que han creado.

Se analizan el uno al otro y tratan de entender, procesar…

Entonces en los ojos de Steve ve sorpresa, como si en ese instante entendiera algo que antes no y cuando va a hablarle de nuevo se descorre la tela que protege la entrada de la tienda y un Subteniente aparece, frenando de inmediato su paso al verlos. Completamente rígido.

Se le ha olvidado llamar antes de entrar.

-¡Capitán, perdón!—habla apresuradamente, casi en shock—Yo… yo—balbucea, prácticamente pálido, pero Steve ni siquiera le ha mirado—El, el.. el… el Comandante Phillips quiere que... Usted…

Bucky observa hacia otro lado antes de sacudirse los brazos de Rogers de golpe y quebrar el duelo de miradas que tenían.

-El Capitán irá enseguida—le responde Bucky y el pequeño subteniente le reverencia antes de desaparecer casi corriendo de ahí—Deberías ir. A Phillips no le gusta esperar—le susurra más tranquilo, comenzando a enfriar su cabeza.

Es entonces cuando Steve lo abraza de repente, sin darle vías de escape y le aprieta contra sí con una impresionante fuerza. Sus brazos quedan imposibilitados para poder corresponderle o alejarlo por lo que simplemente se lo permite y ese calorcito tibio, muy bien conocido, lo inunda con una paz peculiar para estar en el frente de batalla.

Se rinde. No puede enojarse… no importa cuanto lo intente jamás podrá enojarse con él incluso si lo sobreprotege demasiado.

-Steve…

-No me culpes por intentar proteger lo único que me queda—le susurra contra el cuello, respirando sobre su piel y el de ojos grises debe admitir que lo comprende.

Como puede se remueve hasta hacerse espacio y lo abraza también, ambos perdidos en la piel del otro.

Han sido amigos un montón de años… este tipo de afecto es muy común en ellos.

-No te culpo… nunca lo haría—le estrecha con firmeza antes de separarse de él y sonreírle mientras le da un par de palmadas en el hombro—¿Quién podría quejarse por ser el centro de atención del Capitán América?

Ambos ríen por la frase. Entre las bromas y la verdad… ese es el Bucky de siempre porque Steve es el dramático de los dos, pero... no esta vez.

-Bienvenido a mi mundo antes del suero, Steve.

No es fácil vivir con la preocupación a diario y ya era tiempo de que Rogers lo comprobara por sí mismo.

Le da una sonrisa carismática antes de separarse de él y mantiene la expresión hasta que sale de la tienda. Da unos pasos flojos antes de sentir salir a Steve en otra dirección y él pasa a sentarse en uno de los troncos alrededor de una fogata próxima.

El ambiente se pone tenso en cuanto toma asiento, se crea un silencio absoluto, pero lo ignora y acerca las manos al fuego luego de frotarlas. Para su suerte algunos de los Comandos están ahí y se ubican a su alrededor distraídamente para evitarle las miradas curiosas. Sonríe por eso.

Lo agradece, aunque se siente como la novia herida por el chico popular de la escuela en el fondo lo agradece.

Gabe se sienta a su lado de inmediato, ofreciéndole su petaca en cuanto está instalado. La recibe agradecido y da un largo trago al licor con un asqueroso sabor que le quema la garganta. No va a quejarse, ha tomado cosas peores.

-Sarge…—comenzó Gabe y él se mantiene estoico para que continúe—Tú sabes que nosotros no pensamos-

-Tranquilo. Lo sé—suelta una risita con los ojos clavados en el fuego y vuelve a tomar sin medirse.

-Ah—Morita suelta un suspiro y se sienta al otro lado de Barnes—Han sido más gritones que de costumbre ¿Sabes? Aunque no tanto como la otra vez. El Cap se pone muy sentimental cuando se trata de ti.

Dernier dice algo en francés que hace reír a Jones antes de que ponga mala cara y alce su propia petaca para beber un trago corto y seguir hablándole.

-Cuenta el chiste para todos—se queja el de rasgos asiáticos.

-Dice que cuando mamá y papá pelean siempre es papá el que inicia las discusiones y que siempre es mamá la que tiene la razón.

-¿Por qué demonios siempre me toca ser la mamá?

La pregunta de Bucky arranca risas de los tres restantes y aunque intenta no contagiarse para seguir cabreado un poco más termina por sonreír y volver a beber.

-Son unos idiotas. Que lo sepan.

-Asúmelo. Eres nuestra mamá oso—expresa Jim con una expresión resignada y las palmas alzadas al cielo.

-Si hay alguien que puede persuadir, convencer y derribar a papá… ese eres tú. Ni siquiera el Comandante Phillips tiene esa capacidad—argumenta el de acento francés, arrastrando un poco las palabras.

-Ey, pero te saldrá competencia en el camino—le comenta Gabriel con una sonrisa pícara y James devuelve el gesto en afirmación.

-Cierto—se acaba la pequeña botella y se la devuelve a su dueño sin remordimientos. Gabe le reclama, pero Bucky es demasiado carismático como para que el moreno logre enojarse con él—Pero Peggy es encantadora así que puedo sobrevivir a ella.

Siguen hablando de Peggy y su carácter, también de que extrañan su compañía. Todos la adoran porque es la mujer perfecta y están todos de acuerdo en que al acabar la guerra Steve debe casarse con ella. Bucky manifiesta que quiere ser el padrino, reclama y reclama con que quiere ser el padrino y los demás lo apoyan, alegando que la última misión que tendrán los Comandos será lograr embriagar al Cap hasta dejarlo como una cuba.

A lo lejos el sonido de su nombre le distrae de las risas. Parece ser el único que lo escucha porque en ninguno de los Comandos hay alteraciones notorias y siguen hablando fluidamente. Es la voz de Steve, la reconoce y cada vez se va acercando más por lo que se levanta y lo busca en medio de la noche mientras caricias amorosas se sienten en su nuca.

De pronto hace calor y su brazo izquierdo se siente más pesado, más frío. Hay un cosquilleo en su coronilla y al intentar levantar la cabeza parpadea hasta fijar la mirada en la habitación a medio iluminar del Capitán América.

Oh.

Oh…

Es la torre Stark…

-¿Has despertado?—el murmullo suave le hace parpadear otra vez y acomodarse un poco para levantar la cabeza de la almohada—Te removías mucho así que comencé a despertarte. Lo lamento.

-No. Está bien—murmura igual que él, aunque no está seguro de por qué. Aún está medio dormido.

-¿Soñabas algo importante?—es curioso, pero su precaución al preguntarle le hace sonreír ligeramente.

-Sí. Contigo.

Al conectar con los ojos azules de Steve nota cómo están durmiendo. De pronto es consciente de dónde está su mano, su pierna, su cabeza y se pregunta en qué momento bajo tanto la guardia que terminó prácticamente durmiendo sobre él en medio de la noche. Su mejilla vuelve al pectoral izquierdo del Supersoldado, perdiendo la vista hacia la nada desde su mullido soporte mientras la mano de Steve le acaricia el cabello y sus dedos entrelazados se mueven contra los del otro distraídamente.

Siente el fornido pecho subir y bajar ante una gran inhalación y el rubio traga algo nervioso antes de hablar.

-¿Quieres contarme sobre eso o prefieres desayunar o…?-

-Estábamos discutiendo—le interrumpe antes de comenzar a ponerse nervioso también—Había leído que éramos buenos para eso, pero como nunca lo mencionaste… creí que exageraban. Parecía como si pasara a menudo.

Steve se pone tenso, pero no cesa ninguna de sus caricias y sólo suelta un suspiro hacia arriba antes de besar su cabello un par de veces.

-Bueno, no creí que quisieras escuchar sobre nuestros malos momentos sin recordar primero los buenos—Bucky ríe y Steve lo acompaña—Nuestras discusiones nunca duraban más de unos pocos minutos y sólo ocurrían a veces… ¿Sobre qué discutíamos?

-No recuerdo el momento, pero estábamos en la guerra y decías algo sobre que abandoné mi puesto y yo sobre que salvé a algunos soldados.

-Ah, eso. Mm… Es difícil así. Hiciste eso varias veces y al principio siempre terminábamos peleando, pero con el tiempo me resigné. Eras muy terco.

-Era…—repite curioso y frunce el ceño al removerse incómodo.

Steve se lo permite, lo ayuda a acurrucarse mientras ve a Bucky hundir el rostro en medio de su pecho en busca de un lugar seguro. Su nariz le hace cosquillas al igual que el roce de sus mejillas contra sus pectorales por sobre la camiseta.

El castaño escucha una risa desde Steve al sentir su abrazo y lo siente deslizar las manos por su cabello y espalda para darle aliento.

-Tranquilo, Buck. Iremos descubriendo cómo eres ahora, ten paciencia.

Le gusta el olor de Steve. Es familiar, es su casa, es… lo es todo en su actual situación y, junto a su voz mansita, siente que le es más fácil el camino de regreso hacia el Sargento Barnes.

…Supone que el enterrar el rostro en el pecho del Capitán América facilitaría el camino de regreso de varias personas hacia cualquier parte.

Nadie puede culparlo por pensar eso. Él tiene ojos aunque no haga comentarios al respecto.

-¿Qué hay de Peggy? Tú… Tú la amabas—el cambio de tema sorprende al Capitán y sus acciones se detienen de golpe. Bucky pierde la visa en su cuello, alrededor del escote de su camiseta y se pregunta si ha sido una mala idea preguntar—Ella… la quería para ti. Querían que estuvieras con ella al terminar la guerra.

Steve con facilidad se impulsa hacia arriba, sentándose contra el respaldo de la cama mientras sus brazos mantienen al Soldado de Invierno sobre sí. Los ojos grises le recorren el rostro con neutralidad y se cierran al recibir un pequeño beso en la frente.

No es una acción inesperada. Se comienza a acostumbrar a las muestras de afecto repentinas.

-Como te explique antes yo hablaba con Peggy cuando choque contra el hielo. Habíamos acordado tener una cita antes de perder la comunicación y cuando desperté fue la primera cosa en la que pensé.

Steve observa atento las posibles reacciones, pero no pasa nada. Está agradecido aunque muy, muy en el fondo se siente decepcionado. Esperaba algo más de inquietud…

Ha notado que al Soldado de Invierno le falta el egoísmo de Bucky Barnes.

-Peggy hizo su vida. Se casó, tuvo dos preciosos hijos y nietos también—le comenta con alegría, sin separar los labios de su frente—Fue feliz.

-¿Murió?—pregunta Bucky con ciertas dudas y Steve se ríe casi a carcajadas.

-No. Está en una casa de reposo. Tiene… una enfermedad que a veces le impide recordar algunas cosas, pero se ve bien. Siempre me habla de que tuvo una hermosa vida.

Se ha acostumbrado al contacto del Vengador por lo que no le molestan los besos que le proporciona a sus mejillas mientras habla, tampoco sus caricias o el enredo de piernas que tienen bajo las sabanas.

Por un momento piensa en el ingenuo corazón de Steve y siente tristeza. Bucky estaría muy triste al escuchar cómo terminaron las cosas.

-A Bucky le gustaba mucho Peggy para ti… creía que era perfecta para estar contigo.

Se levanta para sentarse sobre los muslos del Capitán con ambas piernas a sus costados y, por inercia, apega sus frentes sólo para estar en contacto. Además, en esta posición se siente mucho más a gusto. Los brazos de Steve le terminan rodeando con firmeza y su cuerpo se relaja completamente.

-Lo era—corresponde Steve y el Soldado de Invierno siente una presión en el pecho, como si tuviera una pesada armadura—Para ese momento de mi vida Peggy era la mujer perfecta. Fuerte, decidida, con una gran convicción, admirable. Tú mismo me lo dijiste muchas veces, pero tú caíste e irónicamente yo también, justo detrás de ti. Ahm… De hecho, si lo pienso bien… caí justo en la primera misión que hice sin ti.

La expresión confusa de Steve le hace gracia y sonríe. Se parece mucho a la mueca que vio justo antes de que apareciera el subteniente en su recuerdo.

-¿Crees que de haber estado… habríamos tenido un final diferente?

-Podría asegurarlo—ni siquiera lo duda—pero por algo pasan las cosas. Sobreviviste a la caída y, gracias a Dios, yo también. Atravesamos el tiempo, volvimos a encontrarnos… y te prometo que jamás volveré a perderte otra vez.

-Gracias a Dios, tú también…—repite, analizándolo— ¿No te parece extraño?

Steve toma su rostro y lo obliga a mirarlo bien mientras sus dedos insisten en masajear alrededor de sus orejas, entre su cabello. Su expresión es tan amable, tan sincera que le duele. Profundamente, y tal vez sin saber, él ilumina incluso los lugares más oscuros de su mente.

Su sonrisa… la leal sonrisa de Steve.

-Ahora no, porque ahora entiendo. Sé que sobreviví para ti—su determinación genera un calor conocido en el pecho de Bucky y sus mejillas arden por lo que reconoce como emoción—Antes de verte jamás me sentí agradecido de haber sobrevivido. No veía la razón de haber dormido tanto tiempo… Ahora sí. Tenía que hacerlo para encontrarte y salvarte. Me dieron una segunda oportunidad de hacer las cosas bien para los dos.

Steve le da un pequeño beso en los labios y Bucky no resiste la electricidad que lo recorre por lo que se esconde en su cuello, abrumado por las emociones nuevas.

-No te avergüences, Buck… haces que también me de vergüenza. Dios, he sido muy cursi ¿Verdad?

La voz del rubio termina siendo un ronroneo dudoso por sobre la risa a labios cerrados de Bucky.

Pasan la mañana tranquilos. Entre mimos, conversaciones pequeñas y un agradable ambiente de convivencia. Steve tiende a robarle besos cuando está un poco distraído y luego se disculpa alegando que ha sido imposible contenerse.

Por la noche Steve tendrá que salir de misión y Bucky se quedará solo por primera vez desde que viven juntos.

Se han cumplido dos meses de inactividad del Capitán América dentro del nuevo SHIELD y, aunque es un largo tiempo para un agente tan solicitado, Steve sigue pensando que en realidad no ha sido suficiente.

-Stark—el apellido es pronunciado por Bucky en cuanto lo ve en el piso y al segundo de oírlo Steve asoma la cabeza desde la cocina.

-Sargento—el más bajo le sonríe coquetamente al pasar a su lado—Cap. Qué onda ¿Cómo estas para regresar a las pistas?

Steve hace una mueca de cansancio y Stark mantiene su fachada relajada al sentarse en la isla de la cocina. Coloca ambos antebrazos en la mesa y entrelaza sus dedos para verse más serio.

-Tranquilo, hombre. Que no muerdo—enarca una ceja para sí mismo y rueda los ojos ante la obviedad—O sea, sí, si muerdo, pero no en esta clase de situaciones. No te ofendas, Sarge, eres muy atractivo, con brazo de metal y todo.

Los gestos que hace Tony al señalar y coquetearle al Soldado de Invierno hacen que el rubio se tense y se cruce de brazos, exponiendo sus terroríficos bíceps y tríceps a un inofensivo empresario filántropo multimillonario.

Bucky sólo piensa que él se parece mucho a sus vagos recuerdos de Howard.

-Oh, por favor. Cap. No te pongas celoso.

El Soldado trata de no reírse aunque Tony lo nota, pero de todos modos articula los labios hacia el lado contrario del Capitán para volver a su fachada indiferente.

-Él estará bien. Escondido. Tendrá comida, agua, bebidas, lo que él quiera. Confía en mí. Además… ¡Serán un par de días! Y sólo si se alarga la misión.

Los ojos grises se enfocan en Steve. Éste sigue serio, con los hombros tensos al igual que su mandíbula y Stark le sigue dando información contundente de los beneficios de dejarlo en la Torre y de que él, en persona, se asegurará de estar al pendiente de sus necesidades.

Bucky le observa un instante y permite que su mano de carne alcance su hombro tenso y lo acaricia con los dedos.

-Estaré bien—le susurra, apenas con la suficiente potencia para que sólo él escuche—Te esperare. Confía en mí.

Eso aplaca su tensión y finaliza cualquier otra discusión posible.

El rubio no va a mentirse a sí mismo diciéndose que no está preocupado, pero debe hacerlo. Es su trabajo, son sus deberes, su país lo necesita y, aunque no le agrade tanto la idea, Anthony es la única persona capaz de defender a Bucky en caso de que algo salga mal.

Con eso en mente él puede ir a la batalla un poco más tranquilo.

* * *

Se está terminando de subir los cierres del uniforme cuando Bucky ingresa a su habitación. No está seguro de cómo, pero lo sabe. A su espalda está él.

-¿Estás bien?—su pregunta se siente de cerca y antes de que se voltee a buscarlo siente sus manos alisando le tela que cubre sus omoplatos.

La sensación es infinitamente agradable.

-Sí—le contesta mientras juega con las correas que debe ponerse para sostener el escudo en su espalda.

-Puede que no lo recuerde todo… pero sé cuándo me mientes—le contesta al caminar a su alrededor. Le quita las correas de la mano y entre miradas el Supersoldado accede a que lo ayude con su uniforme—Sigues siendo malo en eso.

-Aunque no lo creas miento mejor que antes—contesta, alzando los brazos mientras Bucky acomoda el cuero a su alrededor y se escuchan los "clic" de cierre.

-Te creo. Sé que no me estas mintiendo ahora.

La risa que se le escapa le revuelve el estómago hasta crearle nudos incomprensibles. Sus manos a su alrededor, su aroma, el juego que tienen sus largos cabellos castaños sobre su rostro cada que se mueve en la dirección contraria…

-Te quiero.

Decir eso cuando éste se detiene delante de él para terminar de ajustar las correas hace que sus ojos se encuentren a medio camino y sin más palabras de por medio, ambos, uno más osado que el otro, se inclinen hasta besarse lentamente.

James se deja ir un poco hacia atrás por el entusiasmo de Steve para luego devolverle el beso impulsando su boca y su cuerpo hacia adelante. El contacto pasa rápidamente a ser profundo cuando Rogers le insinúa a través de movimientos que separe los labios y lo deje ingresar a su boca. Su propia lengua sale al encuentro de la suya y, al cerrar los ojos, siente ese escalofrío deliciosos recorrerle hasta el final de la columna cuando impacta contra el musculo húmedo del rubio.

Hay pequeños sonidos de contacto, pero no los distrae de su objetivo principal.

La mano del superhéroe pasa a apretar un poco su cuello y ladean la cabeza en ángulos diferentes para explorarse aún más.

Bucky ronronea porque Steve muerde su labio inferior y el sonido escapa suavemente por su garganta. Se han besado otras veces, pero nada fabuloso salvo el primero. Besos cortos, roces apenas. Jamás se habían arrancado ni el más mínimo sonido más allá de un suspiro.

-Quiero morderte.

La confesión los hace entrar en calor a ambos.

Llevan varios días besándose… pero no así.

Las palabras de Steve ahora le hacen extrañamente consciente de su propio cuerpo y la temperatura que está adquiriendo.

Cruzan una línea interesante y sus respiraciones siguen confabulando en su contra para no volver a la normalidad, y es que ni siquiera se separan para hablar. Se siguen besando, esta vez porque el Soldado de Invierno comienza el ataque. Impone un ritmo más rápido y Steve no se demora en acoplarse a él, jugando con sus bocas.

Tiran, succionan, exploran profundamente y se muerden con fuerza en ocasiones. Lo pueden soportar, pueden seguir por siempre sin respirar más que el aire que exhala el otro. En parte ambos son supersoldados y su resistencia, _para todo_ , es mucho mayor que para el resto de los mortales.

Bucky acaricia con la lengua el labio superior ajeno antes de atrapar el inferior y succionarlo con terrorífica precisión, buscando placer. Dibuja con la punta de la lengua por la superficie carnosa a su disposición y Steve resiste unos segundos antes de sentir el calor burbujear en él y por defecto apretar las caderas del Sargento como si fuera a explotar.

Ambos lo entienden como una advertencia.

Bucky lo libera y sonríe al mirarlo tan de cerca. Sus labios se siguen tocando al inhalar. Sus pestañas oscuras caen y se rozan contra la mejilla cercana en un deleite magistral. Le gusta mucho la sensación. Su cuerpo y su mente lo saben y su pulso también.

Le gusta Steve. Le gusta mucho y le encanta la nueva intensidad transmitida por esas cuencas azules. Lo absorben, lo hipnotizan… lo penetran profundamente al igual que las manos aferradas en torno a su cadera.

-Regresa entero, por favor—le murmura. No es necesario, pero para él sí y Steve no se aguanta y vuelve a besarlo.

-Lo prometo.

-Te quiero.

-Yo también.

A los pocos minutos lo ve marcharse del piso con una sonrisa cálida en los labios. Se despiden alzando las manos y en cuanto el Capitán desaparece suelta todo el aire que ha estado conteniendo. Necesita relajarse. No tiene planeado que le dé un ataque de pánico sólo porque Steve no estará con él unos días.

Su corazón sigue agitado y sigue teniendo calor, pero debe disimular y seguir en lo suyo ya que Stark sigue en la casa.

Con cuidado se sienta en el sofá a un lado del millonario, cerca pero no demasiado. Éste enseguida le extiende una botella de cerveza destapada y ante la sorpresa no tiene más que aceptar. Chocan las botellas en un brindis que no tiene por qué y Bucky se recarga contra el respaldo, tomando el primer trago.

-Y dime, Sarge ¿Ya pasaron a segunda base?

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Y ya que ha llegado leyendo hasta acá aprovecho para promocionar un Tumblr en el que subo/subiré mis Fanart de esta pareja. Entre medio dibujos de algunas escenas de fanfic y bueno... Ojalá les guste. Tambien se hacen reseñas de fic hermosos y se sube mucho contenido BL/Yaoi/Slash :3

 **Starlker-Multiship. [ tumblr ].com**

Besitos para todas/os, nos vemos en Junio! **HimeShip.**


	7. Capítulo 7

Mis Kittys, hace mucho no nos vemos ;-; ay, cosas que pasan, el fin de semestre fue del terror, pero me fue bien, fui feliz y nada, valió mucho la pena dejar todo botado para concentrarme en la materia. Terminé con buenas notas.

Ahora estoy en una pseudo-depre porque un personaje que me guste del manga Shingeki no Kyojin va a morir y dolor, dolor, dolor, sufro. Mi pobre Erwin… ¿Han leído Snk? Siempre pienso que el Eruri es como el Stucky en un mundo alternativo. Algún día hare un crossover de esos cuatro xD

Por otro lado ya estoy avanzando los capítulos, espero tener un par listos antes de volver a la u en Agosto. Mierda. Agosto no llegues nunca, o sea sí por el prox capítulo de Snk, pero no, no llegues xD

 **Notitas para quienes me comentaron el capítulo anterior:**

 **Addictedtosomething.** ¡Este fue de hace poquito! Hola :D Tony es la luz sarcástica de marvel, no puedo no incluirlo! Le pone su .qué. a las escenas. Ámalo(?) jakshdkasd ay ;; que amor que te haya gustado tanto, todos esos detallitos que se te olvidan son lo que trato de destacar para que el fic sea más interesante~ Thor akjsdhaskjhdsa Lo amo, es tan… inocente a su manera xD por eso necesité jugar con él. Es como un osito gigante de peluche~ ¿Verdad?

 **SoraLove.** Sakjdhaskdhsk Me agradas. A mí me gusta mucho el Stony en el sentido de amistad en amor/odio, pero como pareja realmente no les veo ni un futuro, ninguna química, no, no. A mí me encanta shippear con "base", con momentos, con miradas, yo no pudo shippear de la nada y para mí el Stony es esa clase de ship que se crea "mágicamente" por nada. Entonces no entiendo cómo. Según yo, en serio, estos dos son pre-Canon, digo, todas las películas de capitán américa giran en torno a los dos y su relaciones entonces es como "Hola, momentos románticos, miradas senshuales, frases comprometedoras, chicos supersexys salvándose en medio de la guerra a tu puerta querida fan, shipee con confianza" No sé si se entiende? xD Bienvenida al Stucky. Es la luz al final del túnel~

 **Monnykum.** Le informo que su comentario llego sin problemas y fue adorable por eso de "No sé si se publicará" kjashds muy tiernito~ Ojalá te haya gustado todo y este también te guste :3

 **ScarletWitch93.** Wajaja, que amor eso de ir leyendo lentito, supongo que se disfruta mucho más. Yo también disfruto mucho escribiendo detallado, aunque a veces me digo " _No escribas tanto, no avanzas_ " pero igual es como, pero hay que ponerle sentimiento y atmosfera y así :v contradicciones de la vida~ Jaja, hay que ser quisquillosas por la vida, sobre todo con las cosas que nos gustan! 3/

 **Magalex.** Ay ;-; Recuerdo que me llego tu comentario y fue como "Ay, no, aun no puedo no he escrito nada" pero aquí estoy ;; Ojalá te guste.

 **Agus y Moony.** Que entretenido debe ser comentar esta clase de cosas con la hermana y yo las apoyo en todo, Disney como que se cayó en eso de la Brotp, pero bueno :V Todavía no sé dónde pondré el lemon, en serio, tengo un problema. No sé en donde se verá bien, pero debo hacerle espacio. Ojalá este cap lo encuentres igual de sexy y a Tony muy Tony xD ¡Me alegro de que recuperaras tu contraseña! ^^-

 **Darkela.** Es que Peggy, es Peggy, creo que no puede existir un buen Stucky si no aparece Peggy ahí, ignorar su existencia es tonto. Ella es tan askdhksjdhsak que es necesaria para toda historia Stucky.

 **Skyline97**. Asjhdakshdas ay ;; que lindo que te guste tanto. Sí, ya sé que esta vez no actualice muy pronto, pero es más largo así que espero compense un poco xD

 **Usami Hay** u. Preciosa! Hellow, ¿Cómo has estado? Por fin voy a subir el 7 ojala te guste también, la cosa se pondrá interesante u/u así bien intensa. Con mucho amor para ti.

 **Guest.** No sé a dónde voy a meter la tercera base, pero pucha, algo haré. Una necesita que expresen el amor en todas sus formas ¿No? ¿No? u/u

MUCHAS GRACIAS a todas/os las que comentaron, me llega su amor y me inspira a escribir y decirme "No seas tan perezosa, que las chicas quieren más" siempre me recuerdo que el fandom es muy escaso y por ello sigo escribiendo~

Besitos para todas y disfruten :3

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 7**

Por la primera hora de conversación que tuvieron, que fue increíblemente incómoda gracias al primer intento de comunicación de Stark, descubrieron que por estadísticas, por análisis crítico y evaluación detallada, su relación no iba a funcionar de ninguna forma. Sus personalidades no cuadraban, sus comentarios y referencias no se entendían y varias veces se quedaron en silencio mientras bebían, pero curiosamente cuando hablaron de tecnología ambos encontraron conocimiento común.

Soldado de Invierno, como el arma mortal que era, se asoció a la tecnología, armas y fuentes de energía de cada década en tiempo record. Toda la información necesaria para un óptimo trabajo sin huellas era implantada en su cerebro y repasada antes de que lo soltaran sobre un objetivo, por lo que conversar sobre armas automáticas, misiles de corto alcance, bombas, software de vigilancia y lanzagranadas, de repente, se convirtió en el tema de conversación más interesante del mundo.

-Entonces ¿Lo aprendiste también?—le comentó Tony, bastante curioso.

-Por supuesto. Ayude a mejorarlo y a fortalecer sus variantes. A pesar de la fama que tiene en esta década Systema y Sambo tenía varios puntos descubiertos por lo que trabajar en su estructura fue una de mis tareas básicas—le comentó bebiendo un gran trago de cerveza, observando hacia la nada al pensar en ello.

Hace un par de meses la idea de comentar aquello tan a la ligera le habría aborrecido, ahora… parecía como si lo hubiera hecho otra persona y eso le revolvía el estómago. Por un momento se sintió completamente vacío y se preguntó qué estaba haciendo allí… un asesino como él no debería tener esa clase de momentos…

-Así que tuviste contacto con el antitanque RPG y es demasiado pesado para maniobras individuales. Es bueno saber eso. Es muy útil, lo comentaré sutilmente con Rhodey—habló el multimillonario como si saberlo fuera algo fascinante— ¿No te daba problemas transportarlo?

-No. Tengo un brazo de metal—le recordó, como si fuera la explicación a todos sus problemas.

Tony rodó los ojos antes de regresarle la mirada, pero su ironía no fue compartida. Los ojos de Barnes, con ese traicionero y dual color, le atravesaron dos segundos hasta hacerlo sentir escalofríos. Rara vez se sentía intimidado por algo o alguien y eso, de algún modo, está frenando su propia curiosidad para no incomodarlo.

Raro.

Hizo una mueca antes de levantarse y terminó su cerveza de golpe. Volvió a observarle con los ojos entrecerrados. Supuso que en las fotografías en blanco y negro un bonito matiz de gris no se aprecia tanto como en vivo y en directo.

-¿Sabes? Cuando el Cap habló de ti no mencionó que eras atractivo.

El comentario fue tan… poco contextualizado y tan a la ligera que Bucky se vio descolocado. No era algo que esperara escuchar en ninguna situación.

-¿Disculpa?

-¿Qué? ¿No estás acostumbrado a los cumplidos?—le habló desde la barra de la cocina mientras buscaba algo hasta que chasqueó los dedos y se volvió a verlo—Estuviste encerrado mucho tiempo. Verdad. Error de mi parte. Pero según los archivos de los Comandos atraías a muchas chicas en los años 40', de hecho eras un personaje muy popular, justo por debajo del Capipaleta.

El castaño quedó atrapado en una situación de la que no supo cómo salir. No estaba seguro de cómo responder a eso por lo que sólo lo observó desde el sillón. ¿Qué tramaba Stark? ¿Por qué le hablaría de eso?

-¿En serio, no sabes? ¿Qué ha estado haciendo el Cap todo este tiempo, aquí, contigo?—luego de formular la pregunta unió las cejas antes las imágenes poco sanas y muy perturbadoras que tuvieron lugar en su mente, con temperatura y ruiditos húmedos incluidos—Olvídalo, no quiero saber. El punto es que eres un ícono. En serio. Podrías perfectamente ser modelo y vivir de eso, creo que con el brazo y todo te pagarían muy bien.

-No estoy… interesado ¿Gracias?

La sonrisa de Tony fue realmente maliciosa, y por eso, y por muchas otras cosas el Soldado aún está alerta, a la defensiva. Stark para sus instintos no genera desconfianza, pero si mucha ansiedad, muchas dudas y por lo mismo se mantiene atento a todo movimiento. Él es voluble, no tiene ninguna duda sobre eso y, además, tiene la ligera sensación de que a pesar de su exceso de seguridad en sí mismo suele cometer muchos errores estúpidos.

-Bueno, incluso si estuvieras interesado, a diferencia del Cap, serias mucho más difícil de incluir en el sistema. Digo, él cayó como un emblema, tú por otro lado… A pesar de que Bucky Barnes es sumamente conocido y también es un héroe de guerra, el Soldado de Invierno es un personaje buscado a nivel mundial, así que eso complicaría el resucitarte.

Desde la distancia los ojos café estaban atentos a sus reacciones, explorando, evaluando. No vio alteraciones emocionales, ni expresiones ante su sutil divagación por lo que se preguntó qué tan intervenido estaba su cerebro, qué tanto le habrían hecho… Sería una misión difícil saberlo, pero a Stark le gustan mucho los retos ¿Qué sería de la vida sin ellos?

-Si lo piensas bien…es interesante. No importa lo que hagas, sigues siendo muy popular y muy bueno para ser humano.

-¿Eso es lo que buscas?

Bucky no está interesado en utilizar logística de interrogatorio. Sospecha que no le hace falta con Stark.

-¿Uh?

-¿Qué tan humano soy?

El más bajo dejó de comer y volvió a beber de la nueva botella de cerveza. Tienen un conflicto de miradas que se alarga unos varios segundos y mientras dura… Tony procesa qué le conviene más.

-¿Y si te dijera que sí? Que eso es lo que quiero saber.

-Entonces espero que estés preparado para no obtener respuesta.

-Entonces sí, lo sabes. Estas consciente de que tan humano eres ahora. De lo que te han hecho.

El de cabello largo terminó con su botella y la dejó sobre la mesa ratona cercana. Se mantuvo recto y con los hombros cuadrados, no tenso, pero sí con una pose demasiado estructurada incluso para un militar. Como si fuera a atacar en cualquier momento.

Tony ha visto cómo se comportan los militares, toda una vida con Rhodey le ha enseñado mucho, pero hay algo en el Soldado de Invierno que le hace ir con cuidado. Entiende la fraternidad que hay entre él y Steve y por qué nadie más lo nota, pero ver más allá es su trabajo, es un empresario, anticiparse a lo que podría pasar es una de sus virtudes y su instinto le dice que no se fíe, que incluso si no es consciente… el Soldado de Invierno sigue sin ser Bucky Barnes.

Posiblemente esté activamente vinculado a HYDRA de alguna manera, incluso si no lo sabe.

Sus divagaciones le hicieron sorprenderse cuando asimiló que seguía ahí, con él, siendo que Steve ya se había ido hace bastante tiempo. Pudo perfectamente ir a encerrarse a una habitación y no tener que interactuar directamente con él el tiempo que les restaba juntos. Algo le motivó a estar ahí y aguantar su interrogatorio, y tiene muchísima curiosidad de saber por qué.

De regreso se sentó a su lado, más cerca y siguió comiendo, apoyó el brazo sobre el respaldo del sillón y sostuvo su rostro al mirarlo fijamente sin pudor alguno.

-¿Y tú cuchillo? Supe que tenías un NR-40. Nunca he visto uno de cerca.

-No es un NR, aunque está inspirado en uno.

-¿Lo tienes aquí?

-No.

No importa el tema de conversación… algo pasaba y no podía hacerle seguir el ritmo por mucho tiempo. Lo intentó de muchas formas, con muchas cosas, pero nada cambió. Curiosamente el Soldado siguió sin irse, y así fue hasta que decidieron ir a dormir. El día siguiente inició de igual forma.

Tony trabajó con algunas cosas alrededor del piso, respondiendo llamadas en su mayoría y Bucky se dedicó a utilizar la sala de máquinas que había en el último rincón de casa, hasta que al regresar, se encontró al Stark frente a la televisión con un control oscuro en las manos y el sonido de las balas de fondo.

-¿Qué es eso?

Su presencia, aunque inesperada, no le tomó por sorpresa, pero la pregunta sí. Se desconcentró un segundo de la pantalla, pero logró recuperarse antes de disparar de nuevo.

-Es un videojuego. Un juego electrónico. Con el mando puedes controlar a un personaje a través de una historia y vas pasando etapas y ganas cosas. Te perdiste de mucho mientras… hacías… lo que sea que hicieras. La tecnología ha evolucionado mucho más allá que sólo en armamento ¿Sabes? Esto es para fomentar el ocio.

Bucky estaba recién bañado y su cabello largo goteaba por todas partes sobre la toalla en sus hombros así que cuando se sentó cerca de Stark la temperatura que emanaba era bastante más baja de lo que debería ser.

El más bajo supuso que era por su brazo de metal que su cuerpo se enfríaba rápidamente.

-¿Se puede mojar?—la pregunta fue natural. Realmente no había planeado abordar su brazo tan pronto.

Bucky no despegó los ojos de la pantalla y Tony tampoco.

-Está diseñado para soportar cualquier tipo de ambiente.

-¿Incluso el calor?

-Hasta ciertas temperaturas...

-Interesante—murmuró mientras lograba hacerse con un avión e iniciar un combate aéreo—Mi armadura también está diseñada para todo tipo de ambiente. Aunque hace unos años me di cuenta de que no había pensado en todo. Tuve que sacar un misil nuclear fuera de la atmosfera y el oxígeno se drenó enseguida. Casi muero. Desde entonces he estado trabajando en una armadura espacial. Lo mejor es ser precavido.

-¿En la batalla de los Chitauri?

-Oh. Sabes de eso.

Y… fue incómodo. Ambos sabían lo que cruzó por la mente del otro y no fue muy agradable. Hubo un par de segundos de silencio antes de que Bucky respondiera otra vez.

-Vivo con Steve, en tu torre. Es normal que sepa sobre eso.

-¡Oh! No me malinterpretes—se apresuró a decir—No quería insinuar que nos estuvieras espiando ni nada. Sólo fue inesperado.

-Supuse que si vivía alrededor de los Vengadores sería normal leer algo sobre ellos.

Tony sonrió porque sintió como Bucky se encogió de hombros y notó por el rabillo del ojo que éste observaba sus manos y la pantalla con intensidad mientras conversaban.

Estába aprendiendo. Era casi como si pudiera verlo mover los engranes en su mente.

-¿Quieres jugar?

Colocó el juego en pausa y le extendió el control. Hubo tiempo suspendido en donde ninguno se movió y entonces el de ojos grises tomó el aparato y amoldó sus manos a él.

Sus pulgares movieron los análogos y acariciaron los botones. Tony lo siguió con la mirada mientras se familiarizaba con el control.

-Puedo colocarlo desde el principio si quieres. Esta etapa puede ser un poco dura para ti—le comentó aún con los codos apoyados sobre sus rodillas.

El Soldado lo observó un segundo antes de volver a mirar la pantalla y presionar el mismo botón que el empresario para que el juego siguiera avanzando.

La cámara en primera persona les mostraba una guerra en los suburbios de algún estado, y lo primero que Bucky hizo fue esconderse detrás de un auto volcado para probar los botones. Lo hizo apenas una vez y se lanzó al ataque.

No falló. Ni una vez. Tenía una ridícula y perfecta puntería y aunque a veces le disparaban de regreso tenia los reflejos suficientes como para ocultarse y seguir atacando mientras se recuperaba.

Tony contrajo la expresión y se cruzó de brazos al levantar una ceja y reclinarse hacia atrás.

Es raro, muy, muy raro.

La partida estaba en nivel veterano y ni él era tan bueno.

-¿No dijiste que no jugabas?

-Nunca dije eso.

Tony se giró a mirarlo más interesado que antes. Bucky ni siquiera se inmutó.

-Entonces haz jugado.

-Tampoco dije eso.

Tony frunció el ceño y le observó los dedos. Era lento y cuidadoso, exacto, como una máquina. Mantuvo la mirada en él demasiado tiempo y Bucky, a pesar de no despegar los ojos de la pantalla parecía muy concentrado en Stark.

-¿Qué?

-Te pareces a tu padre.

El bajón de presión en el empresario fue inmediato y se enderezó un segundo antes de tratar de restarle importancia.

-Claro que no me parezco. Papá era gruñón y muy mal genio, yo por otro lado soy adorable.

-Eso no es cierto. De hecho, hablas como él… te pareces mucho, es agradable.

-¿Es agradable para ti que me parezca a él?

-Lo es, en parte. Eres su hijo, de algún modo siento que te conozco más que al resto.

-¿Sabes? No es como que me llevaba bien con él, de hecho discutíamos todo el tiempo.

-No es algo sorprendente. Con personalidades egocéntricas tan parecidas sería extraño que no hayan tenido roces domésticos.

Ironman ladeó la cabeza y pensó en ello en medio de su sorpresa, algo descolocado por la forma directa y el poco tacto que tuvo al decirle todo eso. La expresión del Soldado era serena, tranquila, incluso cuando él lo estaba observa descaradamente mientras intentaba ganar una guerra ficticia. Había algo impúdicamente lindo en su forma de hablar y en el tono de su voz que, de algún modo, le hizo entender por qué su padre alguna vez le dijo que el Sargento Barnes era alguien "tierno" a pesar de medir un metro ochenta.

-¿Por qué estas conversando conmigo? Digo, podrías estar en cualquier otra parte del piso mientras estoy aquí ¿Por qué te quedas?

Le vio vacilar por un momento hasta que se decidió y se volvió a mirarlo, dejando en pause el juego.

-¿Conoces la historia de Steve antes de ser Capitán América?

-¿Cuál? ¿La del niño escuálido, asmático y debilucho que amaba ser golpeado por matones? Sí, la conozco, dudo que exista un neoyorquino que no la conozca.

-En ese entonces yo era el único amigo de Steve. En la guerra nos hicimos amigos con los Comandos, pero en términos prácticos fue algo obligatorio. En cambio ahora, Sam, tú, el Asgardiano… Son los primeros amigos que le conozco.

-¿Quieres decir que me soportas por ser amigo del Cap?

El silencio que siguió a su pregunta se lo dejó claro. Se pasó una mano por el rostro y gruñó internamente, frustrado. Era ridículo, pero no parecía estarle mintiendo, de hecho lo sentía un poco apenado al confesarle eso.

¿En qué iba a terminar su vida por este rumbo? A falta de un anciano con valores de los años 40' ahora tiene a dos ancianos con valores de los años 40'. ¿Saben? Su papá jamás fue así de sentimental y profundo ni en las mejores circunstancias ¡y él también estuvo en los años 40'!

¡Putos años 40'! De la frustración mentalmente se lo volvió a repetir ¡Años 40, años 40', malditos años 40' que no lo dejan vivir!

* * *

FRIDAY le dejó ingresar a la Torre de forma automática al ser de noche y lo primero que hizo fue tomar el ascensor. Al estar de pie en el centro y reflejarse en los espejos interiores notó que llevaba un montón de hollín, residuos de pólvora, tierra y escombros que se esparcían desde su cabello a las botas del uniforme, sin dejar ni una pulgada de su cuerpo limpio. Ni siquiera su rostro se salvaba.

Suspiró. En cuanto había tocado tierra emprendió el regreso a casa. Tomó su motocicleta y lo olvidó todo, salvo su destino. Bucky.

Al entrar en su domicilio escuchó música a gran volumen, y sintió vibrar las paredes y el piso. Frunció el ceño, sin saber si preocuparse o no mientras pasaba a la sala de estar por el origen del sonido de la forma más silenciosa posible. Ahí, encontró… encontró a Tony y a Bucky. Jugando. Bailando.

Los descubrió de frente por lo que su presencia no pasó desapercibida. Dejó caer los brazos a sus costados y tuvo que parpadear muchas veces para asimilar lo que veía.

-Ya estás de vuelta, apenas y fue un día—habló Tony en un jadeo, haciendo movimientos extraños al ondular el cuerpo debido a su falta de flexibilidad.

Bucky le dio una mirada antes de volver sus ojos a la pantalla y seguir los movimientos del personaje colorido. Ha visto a Tony bailar con esa cosa algunas veces, sobre todo en las fiestas, pero de todos los posibles escenarios que tenía mientras corría por fuego enemigo junto a Sam nunca esperó esta clase de recibimiento.

Los movimientos de Buck son perfectos como si se supiera el baile de memoria, son precisos y sincronizados, meticulosos, escalofriantemente sensuales y Steve tuvo que tragar saliva al sentir la tensión de su cuerpo.

Recordaba perfectamente que su mejor amigo siempre fue bueno bailando y que esa era una de las muchas cosas que lo hacían tan popular cuando eran adolescentes, porque Bucky no sólo era guapo, alto, bueno, carismático y jodidamente adorable, sino que también bailaba jodidamente bien.

Y eso, tanto ahora como en los años 40', era algo que las chicas sabían apreciar perfectamente.

Suspiró en su interior al pensar en ello y vagamente se cuestionó el desde cuándo ha estado enamorado de su mejor amigo, porque el recuerdo le acababa de hacer consciente de que la admiración y devoción que sentía por Bucky en sus años de pubertad le generaban el mismo cosquilleo y la misma contracción muscular que sentía en el momento.

Volvió a enfocarlo y lo vio vestido con su ropa. Una camiseta blanca y su buzo azul favorito. Pudo sentir sus aromas entremezclados y le generó una sonrisa algo boba al avanzar hacia ellos.

-Por favor, Cap. Aún estoy aquí—se demoró medio segundo en entender la referencia y luego lo fulminó con la mirada porque descubrió que estaba siendo muy obvio, aún sin decir nada.

Cuando terminaron de bailar Bucky le observó con más atención y le sonrío, de forma inesperada, tan expresivo que su felicidad se vio reflejada en sus ojos. El estómago del rubio burbujeo y su mundo dejó de girar. Odió que Tony estuviera ahí porque sólo lo hizo aún más consciente de lo malo que era en ocultar sus emociones.

Se acercó, pero no demasiado ya que la urgencia de tocar y besar a su Bucky era algo difícil de mantener a raya a cada paso que daba.

Su Bucky... como lo llamó Sam en medio de la misión.

Le gustó demasiado el notar que otros ya lo consideraban suyo. Porque es suyo, muy, muy suyo.

-Steve. Estas sucio—le susurró con cierta comprensión en los ojos— ¿Tomaras un baño? ¿Comiste? Puedo preparar comida mientras te bañas ¿Te parece bien?

Su preocupación por su metabolismo le hizo reír en una suave carcajada y Tony puso los ojos blancos ante la escena y la avalancha de corazones que pudo ver salir de sus cabezas de supersoldado.

-En serio. Ni yo con Pepper llegamos a esta clase de nivel matrimonial y eso que ya llevamos bastante tiempo juntos.

-¿Matrimonial?… ¿Qué?

-Ah, olvídalo Cap.

El más bajo tomó el control de la consola y la apagó al ver que su juego se había arruinado. Se acomodó bien el polerón que llevaba y rodó sus hombros hacia atrás como tratamiento de relajación.

-Pero Tony, si quieres… no hay problema en que sigan jugando. Yo haré lo mío.

-No. No. No. Mi archienemigo de juegos jamás podrá concentrarse en mí si estás aquí también. Menos si eres un recién llegado de misión. Yo sé cuándo debo retirarme y éste es mi momento—su falsa indignación le hizo rodar los ojos azules mientras él caminaba hacia la salida—Por cierto… él es increíblemente bueno jugando ¿Qué otra cosa no me contaste? Es un súper espía bailarín, con facilidad para la tecnología, es inteligente y hasta me causa ternura… Es terrible. Lo juro Cap, y yo ya pensaba que tú eras el odioso aquí.

Steve se cruzó de brazos y trató de no sonreír ante la descripción.

-Gracias Tony.

-No fue nada. La pase bien. Buena puntería, Calvin Klein—señaló a Bucky y éste se encogió de hombro sin entender el nombre que le dio—Oh, antes de que se me olvide. Sean cuidadosos cuando tengan… Bueno—hizo gestos extraños al apretar los labios y terminó por golpear su puño contra su palma extendida unas cuatro veces—…Quiero mi torre intacta, así que cuidado con ponerle demasiado entusiasmo al reencuentro porque-

-¡Tony!—gruñó el Cap de repente, haciéndose una idea de a donde va.

-¿Qué? Son supersoldados, deben ser aterradores, obviamente me preocuparé de mis cimientos porque si tu cama choca-

-¡Tony!

-Okey, okey, okey, ya me voy. Pero con cuidado ¿Sí?

Cuando Stark desapareció de su vista lo único que vino a su mente es que están solos, así que se giró enseguida con la intención de acercarse a Bucky, pero éste lo interceptó a medio camino encontrándose con un beso descoordinado e impulsivo al segundo siguiente.

Su mano izquierda aún enguantada se cerró contra el cuello del Soldado para darle calma a su ansiedad y poco a poco ir soltando más de su pasión comprimida. Bucky sólo ladeó la cabeza y ronroneo en su contra mientras sus lenguas se rozaban y los sonidos húmedos de jadeos ahogados se perdieron entre sus labios ahora profundamente sincronizados.

Se besaron largo tiempo… a pausas pequeñas… bajando las revoluciones de a poco hasta sólo ser respiraciones agitadas que colisionaban en medio de milímetros de distancia entre ambos.

-Lo lamento.

-No. No debes disculparte por esto—le comentó con una sonrisa incontenible, volviendo a depositar un beso en sus labios y otro y otro más—Era lo primero que planeaba hacer al regresar a casa.

Bucky parpadeó varias veces para comprender las palabras de Steve hasta que finalmente deslizó una mano por su pecho uniformado y bajó la mirada, las sensaciones que experimentaba llevaban demasiado tiempo sin identificar.

Hasta entonces.

-Te extrañe mucho.

El sonido al filo de la angustia que se mimetizó en su voz le dio a entender al rubio que no se refería sólo a la misión. Lo abrazó, apretándolo contra él casi con rabia, y la desesperación que mantenía difícilmente controlada durante su misión detonó en su mente como una bomba de tiempo.

-Perdón. Estoy sucio, pero-

-No importa. Yo también lo estoy.

Pudo ser una simple referencia a su tiempo bailando con Tony, pero sabía que no lo era… por supuesto que no lo era.

Se permitieron estar así unos segundos, tan pegados como sus cuerpos les dejaban, disfrutando del calor y del frío que ambos emanaban naturalmente.

Tardaron casi dos horas entre el baño de Steve, la preparación de la cena y el comer juntos. Bucky le preguntó sobre su misión y si Sam estaba bien, eso pareció alegrar mucho al Capitán porque comenzó a contarle con más entusiasmo los detalles del rescate y el cómo las alas del traje de Falcón eran muy útiles siendo incorporada la flexibilidad a su diseño.

El castaño se encargó de lavar los trastos sucios mientras Steve, sentado en la mesa, observaba su espalda y sus omóplatos moverse rítmicamente al sonido que producía la loza al chocar.

-¿Fue muy duro dejarte a solas con Tony?

-¿Uh? No… él es un buen hombre.

-¿Hizo algo indebido? ¿Dijo algo indebido? A pesar de ser alguien muy inteligente muchas veces suele precipitarse sin medir las consecuencias.

Bucky se quedó en silencio un par de segundos más de lo normal y Steve frunció el cejo enseguida.

-Sí lo hizo.

-No. No es eso-

-No lo justifiques. Puedes decirme.

-No es eso, Steve. Él tenía curiosidad… no lo culpo por tener curiosidad.

La imagen de Tony preguntando o intimidando a su inestable amigo le obligó a tensar la mandíbula de forma permanente. Conoce al Stark, sabe que es una persona insistente, poco empática y difícil de evitar incluso en situaciones favorables.

-¿Qué te dijo?

-Nada extraño. Te estás preocupando demás. Estoy bien.

El rechinar de la silla le advirtió al castaño que, para variar, Steve estaba ignorando sus palabras y actuaba con esa excesiva sobreprotección que le ha estado dando desde que vive con él. Ahora sabe con certeza que él actúa así desde la guerra, desde que se infló y creció por el suero de Erskine, pero él también es un supersoldado, también fue alterado, un par de preguntas incómodas no le harán estallar y destruir todo a su paso.

El rubio le rodeó la cintura desde atrás y hundió el rostro en su cabello mientras lo estrechaba con firmeza.

-Steve…

-No me agrada que te molesten.

En cuanto lo escuchó, en su mente su propia voz dijo la misma frase en un recuerdo de cuando tenía apenas unos quince años y de pronto todas las acciones de su cuerpo cesaron, como si hubiera tocado un interruptor.

-¿Me estás queriendo porque fui bueno contigo?—su mente trabajó a mil y no procesó bien lo que experimentaba.

-… ¿Qué?

-Yo no… yo no estaba buscando una compensación cuando te protegía de otros—le comenzó a hablar aceleradamente, de pronto sintiendo su relación totalmente inestable. Incorrecta—No me debes nada. No debes quererme sólo por lo que recuerdas de mí o por lo que hice. Eso ya pasó y no quiero tu lástima, Steve. Sobreviviré incluso si me dejas solo.

-¿De qué estás hablando, Buck?

-Esto…—sus manos heterogéneas se cerraron contra los antebrazos del rubio y se liberó, girándose para encararlo con una mirada inestable, titilante.

Steve en sus pupilas grises pudo ver el rechinar de las llantas que iban a máxima velocidad frenar sorpresivamente, desmoronando todo en un instante.

Oh, Dios…

-Alto. Bucky. Escúchame. Lo que sea que estés pensado-

-No. Tú estás confundido… No lo había visto antes porque no recordaba, pero ahora tiene sentido...—su respiración se volvió agitada. Casi no inflaba su pecho al inhalar y de pronto un mareo lo consumió al desenfocar la silueta del rubio y cortar las reacciones de su cuerpo.

El capitán se movió deprisa para sostenerlo en su contra, escuchando su respiración acelerarse y acelerarse a cada segundo. Sam le había hablado sobre ello, Bucky estaba sufriendo un ataque de pánico debido a sus recuerdos que atacaban, desmoronando su realidad superficialmente reconstruida.

El cuerpo del castaño cayó sobre el suyo prácticamente inerte, sin voluntad y apresuradamente lo tomó de los muslos para encaramarlo al nivel de su cintura y llevarlo de prisa a la habitación, suponiendo que era el lugar más familiar para él en toda la casa. Lo sentó en el borde de la cama para apoyarse en sus rodillas y quedar entre sus piernas. Le sostuvo el rostro pálido en medio de sus balbuceos inconexos y comenzó a hablarle con nervios de acero mientras buscaba que enfocara su mirada.

-Buck, Buck, concentra tus ojos en mí—demandó con voz de liderazgo, ruda y autoritaria, pero sin alzarla—Reten el aire un poco. Vamos, tú puedes. Tranquilo. Mantenlo… Bota. Respira profundamente, lento… lento, no te apures.

Steve le guía la respiración por varios minutos, haciendo los ejercicios más que conocidos en carne propia, y al mismo tiempo, sus pulgares acarician los pómulos de su mejor amigo a un ritmo similar para relajarlo.

Las pupilas que se dilataron de forma extrema en un segundo iniciaron su camino de vuelta hasta su tamaño original, sus labios secos de tanto jadear fueron cubiertos por su lengua y se masajearon en busca de humedad. El color volvió a ser parte de su rostro y cuando Steve lo notó mucho más repuesto el castaño tomó sus muñecas y apartó las manos de su cuerpo, encorvándose hacia adelante para cubrirse detrás de su cabello como una barrera de protección.

Bucky apretó sus muñecas con fuerza, demasiada fuerza y acercó las manos del rubio a sus labios, a sus ojos, prácticamente las apretó contra su cara mientras temblaba y jadeaba entrecortadamente al llorar de impotencia.

-Perdón. Perdón. Perdóname. Steve… Steve, no me dejes. Por favor. No me dejes en el hielo otra vez. La electricidad duele… Me ha dolido siempre. No quiero volver ahí… yo… no puedo, no lo resistiré otra vez.

El rubio de repente se sintió suspendido en la nada y la adrenalina le invadió-

El Soldado de Invierno, alias Bucky Barnes, se vio de repente atrapado contra la cama por el inmenso cuerpo de su mejor amigo que no tuvo reparos en dejar caer todo su peso en su contra, aplastándolo desmedidamente contra el colchón. El enorme cuerpo musculoso prácticamente cubrió todos los espacios a su alrededor de forma estratégica e hizo desaparecer el resto del mundo que de pronto se transformó en oscuridad.

Sus ojos azules y el suave reflejo en su cabello rubio fue lo único de color que quedo para él.

Lo sintió apoyarse en sus rodillas y en sus antebrazos logrando ubicarlos a los lados de su cabeza mientras las lágrimas alrededor de sus ojos se secaban por la impresión.

El valeroso hombre sobre él parecía afectado, tan, tan afectado. Le demostraba abiertamente el dolor que le provocaban sus palabras y desde el fondo de su ser deseó que las cosas fueran diferentes, ser una persona diferente… y es que lo lamenta tanto… el cómo terminaron las cosas para los dos.

Él sabe, siente en medio de su dolor, que es capaz de dar la vida sin dudarlo sólo para que Steve no sufra por el resto de la suya.

-Lamento entristecerte. Sé que es egoísta.

-Tú no me entristeces. Eres la mayor felicidad de mi vida—respondió con la mayor de las certezas—Dudo que algún día seas capaz de despertar en mí algo más que adoración o amor. Buck… Bucky…

Uno de sus fibrosos brazos se arrastró por el colchón para acercar su mano al rostro entristecido y jugar con el largo cabello desparramado sobre el edredón.

-¿Recuerdas algo de tu vida antes de conocerme?

La pregunta fue inesperada, pero lo meditó, terminando por negar con la cabeza unos segundos después.

-¿Sabes por qué?—no esperaba que respondiera por lo que sigue su línea de argumentos—No es por tu falta de memoria. No lo recuerdas debido a que en ningún punto de la vida de ninguno de los dos no existió el otro. Hemos estado juntos toda una vida y, lo quieras o no, planeo quedarme a tu lado el resto de la tuya.

El peso de su mirada azul le ahogó porque, combinado con el peso de sus palabras, lo hacían sentir que todo lo que vendría a futuro seria insignificante comparado con el profundo lazo que los conectaba, el cual había atravesado guerras, invasiones, muerte y lo más importante e inmortal de toda la creación; tiempo.

-O retenerte al lado de la mía. Como prefieras—le sonrío un segundo, dejando escapar una risita ante la inmensa verdad transmitida en su declaración—No te asustes. ¿No te gusta el frío? Bien, me aseguraré de que no lo sientas de nuevo ¿No te gusta la electricidad? Nos iremos a donde no exista la tecnología. Te daré todo lo que quieras, lo que me pidas, Buck… Dime ¿Te sientes inseguro conmigo? ¿Tienes miedo a que te encuentren y vengan por ti?

Le dio tiempo para contestar y entonces Bucky cerró los ojos y asintió, no sólo una vez sino muchas veces, con fuerza, y la expresión del rubio se endureció aún más.

Bajó su cuerpo y su brazo cubrió la espalda del otro por el flanco derecho hacia el centro. Lo aferro a él apasionadamente. Lo sometió a su propio cuerpo, a su propio calor y lo mantuvo contra la cama con una presión desmedida. Sus manos le envolvieron con demasiada fuerza, hundiendo su rostro contra su cuello expuesto, aferrando los dedos a su camiseta, casi arañándolo mientras ambos se arquean contra el cubrecama.

Se mantuvo unos segundos en silencio, sólo disfrutando de la magnífica sensación de tenerlo ahí sólo para él.

Vivo.

-No te preocupes por eso. No pasará. De ser necesario asesinare a cada persona de HYDRA, destruiré cada instalación pared por pared. De ser necesario nos haré desaparecer del mundo, pero te prometo Buck, te prometo que esta vez no irás a ninguna parte. Te quedas conmigo.

-Steve…—murmuró Bucky, subiendo las manos por sus costados para abrazarlo con la misma potencia.

Aunque no continúo enseguida, tuvo la sensación de que le quería decir algo importante por lo que no se apartó, pero tampoco lo presionó. Suavemente caen de costado y Steve lo mantuvo igual de cerca mientras, entre sus dedos, desenredaba su suave cabello castaño y entrelazaba sus piernas por seguridad.

-Nueve—soltó de golpe, afianzando la presión entre ellos. Tan pegado como era posible. La respiración de Barnes cayó sobre la base de su cuello y la punta helada de su nariz le hizo cosquillas—Hasta ahora es el número de veces que recuerdo haberte nombrado mientras estuve ahí.

El Soldado de Invierno estaba preocupado de que no fuera el momento apropiado para abordar el tema, pero sospechaba que tal vez no existia el momento apropiado para esas cosas.

-Zola enloquecía con tu nombre y aumentaba la electricidad si tú aparecías. Yo no sabía por qué tu nombre venía a mi mente cuando pasaba demasiado tiempo descongelado, pero decirlo… llamarte en voz alta, aún con el castigo que vendría después, ahora sé que para mí… sonaba a libertad, a casa.

Lo recordaba. Recordaba todo lo que significó preguntar quién era Steve y no se arrepentía, porque lo decía para no olvidarlo, sin importar las consecuencias siempre volvió a decirlo, porque era lo único que realmente era suyo.

Un nombre; su único consuelo al estar abandonado en territorio enemigo.

-Te conocía. Sabía que te conocía. Quería volver. Steve, siempre quise volver a verte y regresar a casa. Contigo, a Brooklyn.

-Te amo.

Bucky se sorprendió en medio de una exhalación por lo que quedó con la acción a la mitad, pero no es su culpa. La confesión de Steve se sintió como ser sumergido de golpe en agua caliente, llenándose de contracciones nerviosas al instante. Ahogándose.

Steve volvió a aprisionarlo contra la cama y el contacto visual es letal para su mente ofuscada.

-Te amo.

Lo besó, sorpresivamente, sin darle posibilidad de escape, aunque igualmente le hablaba en un tono muy bajo cada ciertos segundos. Bucky se sentía débil, su mente no estaba enviando los mensajes correctos para poder moverse apropiadamente y le costó responder a sus besos por la rapidez y la demanda que imponía el supersoldado. Entremedio, escuchó cosas que aceleraron su pulso y entumecieron su cuerpo con escalofríos que ya iba reconociendo.

Su boca le dio calor y se entremezcló con la suya, se movieron juntos para responderle al otro y sus lenguas se acariciaron de un modo casi obsceno.

Se necesitaban, desesperadamente se necesitaban entre sí.

Su sangre se calentó y viajó bullida, acelerando su pulso a cada beso y presión de su rubio amante. Los labios tibios del otro viajaron por su rostro y se deslizaron por el filo de su mandíbula sin saber qué dirección tomar primero. La respiración de Steve aterrizó a un lado de su oído y lo obligó a encogerse de hombros y tirar de su camiseta por la vibración que nació desde el centro de su propio cuerpo.

Sus labios eran suaves y le recorrieron con entusiasmo mientras le susurraba que lo amaba y que no lo dejará ir nunca más.

Su mirada se desenfocó en medio de los destellos rubios y azules que lo abordaron y el sentir nuevamente la lengua de quien alguna vez fue su pequeño Steve hasta la garganta hizo que las reacciones de su cuerpo fueran increíblemente estimulantes.

Lo sintió en todas partes, como si se dividiera en miles de copias que le besaban al mismo tiempo y su pecho se inflamó y gozó de una sensación indescriptible, balanceándose en un filo difuso entre la aceptación, la adoración y el placer.

Al morderlo bajo la mandíbula lo sintió cuidadoso y tiró suavemente de su piel, provocando que sus manos se aferraran a su amplia espalda en busca de un sólido soporte.

Sus pulmones parecieron infectarse por el hervir de su sangre y su respiración perdió el armónico y natural sonido al inspirar y botar. Le gustaba. Lo desesperaba, pero lo disfrutaba y le costaba no removerse mientras estaba debajo del fornido cuerpo cuando sus instintos más bajos iban explotando y le reclamaban el frotarse en su contra.

-Eres mío, Buck—murmuró el rubio como si estuviera hipnotizado, bajando por su cuello hasta el borde del escote de la camiseta mientras sus manos disimuladamente bajaban por sus costillas hasta el final de la prenda—No te dejare ir… Nunca más, nunca, nunca más.

El vapor de su boca al hablar dejó sensible la piel contra la que impactó, pero el castaño apenas fue capaz de sentir el frío edredón cuando su espalda volvió a caer en él luego de quedar desnudo desde la cintura hacia arriba.

Bucky gruñó al aferrarse con fuerza a los hombros aún bajo la camiseta. Steve lo entendió y siguió su camino.

Las manos del rubio no temblaban y su mirada que desprendía concentración viajó descendiendo por el cuerpo de su compañero hasta el borde del pantalón de algodón. Su libido se disparó hasta las puntas de sus hebras y acarició la piel desnuda con paciencia al ser la primera vez que la ve en aquella situación.

El color de sus pieles era muy similar y eso le arrancó una sonrisa, seguida de un movimiento sensual de labios al exhalar para calmarse y disfrutar el momento. Lo dibujó con paciencia sostenido sobre sus propias rodillas, deslizando la yema de sus dedos por cada músculo sobresaltado, tenso bajo su tacto, pero suave y dolorosamente frío.

Bucky siempre se mantenía frío, incluso al dormir, pero no le preocupaba. Él puede generar suficiente calor para los dos.

La curvatura final de sus oblicuos definidos y el suave movimiento de su inspiración, ahora más equilibrada, le daban el valor para subir hasta encontrar sus ojos y con determinada expresión, sin palabras, confirmar su permiso.

Bucky mantenía los labios separados mientras su pecho subía y bajaba y los mojaba instintivamente con su lengua cuando encontraba su mirada, mordiendo un poco su labio inferior para terminar de tentarlo.

Consciente de lo que había hecho o no, sintió un tirón muy significativo nacido en la parte baja de su ingle y Steve tuvo la certeza que él siempre seria la imagen más exótica y erótica de su larga vida.

Cautivado, distinguió que el Soldado estaba entregado a sus manos, sumiso y a la espera de su siguiente movimiento sin forzar ni apresurar nada, probablemente saboreando la imagen tan intensamente como lo estaba haciendo él mismo.

Y es que es obvio. Ambos tenían una increíble erección evidenciada bajo cada pantalón.

-¿Me permites?—al hablar su ceja se alzó de forma involuntaria y ladeó un poco el rostro con cierta coquetería mientras trazaba círculos inciertos por debajo de su ombligo.

Bucky dejó pasar los segundos, pero Steve no estaba asustado de que se negara. Si no era entonces seria después, si no era después sería otro día, otro mes, otro año. No le importaba esperar un poco más. El tiempo ya no era un problema para ellos.

El castaño pasó su mano derecha por su cabello hacia atrás, sin perder el profundo contacto visual que habían estado manteniendo. Sonrió de medio lado y Steve colapsó por dentro en excitación. Suspendió los movimientos de sus manos al instante, porque eso había sido una clara evidencia de que se enfrentaba a un nuevo individuo.

No era Bucky, no era el Soldado de Invierno, era… simplemente el hombre del que se había enamorado en aquellos meses.

La mezcla equilibrada entre ambos.

-Juegue, Capitán.

Y entonces Steve tiró de la cuerda que sostenía el nudo de su pantalón de chándal y prosiguió su camino.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

¿Y qué tal? ¿Gusto, gusto? :3 Espero que sí. Ya está casi terminado el ocho, así que espero vernos pronto.

Paso el dato recomendando el tumblr; Stalker-multiship, Ahí (junto a unas amigas) hacemos recomendaciones de fanfic, mangas yaois, series, etc, tambien subo dibujos de vez en cuando :3

Besitos y tengan buen fin de semana *3*


	8. Chapter 8

Hola Kittys! Sí… yo sé que ha pasado mucho, mucho tiempo. Cero excusas, así que les cuento lo que pasó. Yo ya tenía una estructura hecha, pero cuando una escribe esa estructura –quedeberiaquedarseahi- se hace mierda entonces una tiene que reescribir toooodo de nuevo y es exactamente lo que me ha pasado :c

Este capítulo no me salía ni en los días más inspirados de la vida y no, y definitivamente no salía, así que, aunque no estoy conforme, es lo mejor que logre sacar en estos meses. Ahora tengo que arreglar todooo lo que ya tengo del 9-10-11 para que coincida con este y el resto de la historia. Matenme, pls ;'D

Espero que sigan por ahí leyendo, que aún les guste el Stucky tanto como a mí. Esto ya se está terminando… y ojalá les guste.

Les resumo el final del 6 y el capitulo 7 si les da flojera releer.

Steve se fue de misión y a Bucky lo cuida Tony. A pesar de que los dos parte muy mal se terminan haciendo pseudo-bestfriendforevah de armas y videojuegos. Steve llega de la misión, a Tony le da algo de "asco" la relación amorosa-cursi-hipercodependiente-vomitacorazones de nuestros supersoldados favoritos así que se va y los deja solos para que hagan cositas. . . 1313

Mierda. ¿Es en serio? En cinco líneas de Word resumí un puto capitulo de 5000 palabras D: killmepls.

 **Notitas para los comentarios del cap anterior.**

 **Hikayu.** Tú! Sí, Tú! No me dejes, por favor, sho te amo ;0; si he avanzado y me he quedado en esta página ha sido principalmente por ti. Te tengo un amor infitinito y asjdgajda, eres tan linda cuando comentas, además fuiste la primera en creer en este fanfic y te lo agradezco muchísimo :'c ámame, no me dejes! … Respeco al Destiel, me encantan, me fascinan! Deano todo heterosexual macho alfa pecho peludo, pero siendo todo amor con Cas y su falta de conocimiento del mundo humano… me derriten, peeeero odio el maldito queebaiting y es que ya se pasaron y es que por deoh, van como 8 temporadas de amor y ni un besito se han dado por el amor al fandom :V Alguna vez pensé en escribir sobre ellos, pero.. no se. Siento que tienen mucho material ya xD además recién me estoy poniendo al corriente. Estuve tan dolida un tiempo que recién empece la tempo 11. Quizas algún día haga un crossover, por qué no ;D

 **Agus y Moony.** Me encantan los tres, creo que serian un trio demasiado explosivo, aunque admito que tengo más arraigada una debilidad por el Stucky + Sam, son demasiado amor para mí esos tres. Respecto a tu critica, pff, totalmente de acuerdo contigo. Pésimo trabajo de mi parte. Cuando lo escribi estaba cansada, estresada, enojada, cansada, más cansada, distraída y escribía casi sin mirar lo que hacia y bueno… resulto en lo que ya conoces. Creo que ya lo corregí asi que después lo subo y arreglo ;D

 **Megalex.** Matame pls, me demore un montón, pero creeme que no fue intencional :'c y sí, para el lime ahí era necesario porque a la primera esto no iba a resultar –al leer este cap entenderas- y porque genera adrenalina y expectativas en el lector… que espero cumplirlas cuando de verdad escriba el lemon completo x'D

 **Soralove.** Tony tiene una personalidad encantadoramente incomprendida. Yo lo entiendo mucho, gran parte de mis amigos me ama y me odia a partes iguales xD supongo que tengo un humor similar al del Señor Stark (?) El Stucky para mi también, o sea, es esa otp por la que cruzaría el infierno mismo sólo para que fuera canon xD son demasiado adorables los dos.

 **AXJ.** Me encanta hacer que Tony le coquetee a Bucky, no sé, tienen algo interesante, una química por tener personalidades tan diferentes y similares al mismo tiempo. Además Bucky es hermoso y eso no pasa bajo el radar de un Stark, al contrario, sin importar si es hombre o mujer. Es lo de menos xD Respecto al tiempo que Steve pasa fuera de la torre y del por qué es tan corto es porque el tipo de trabajo que tiene Steve es precisamente eso; misiones de seguridad y rescate especiales que requieren su atención específica, las cuales duran unas pocas horas por los jet, la estrategia de ataque, etc y se basan en actuar y regresar básicamente ya que como no es un espía, es sólo un soldado de ataque y hasta ahí queda su utilidad dentro de las misiones de shield. Teniendo esto en cuenta el sólo perderlo en unas horas dentro de la mente instable de Bucky representa mucho, ya que es la única persona en la que confía para detenerlo y consolarlo, de hecho por eso mismo trate de ser efusiva en el reencuentro. La desesperación de Steve por separarse de él no era sólo por el tiempo de separación, más bien era por la distancia. Steve no llegaría a salvarlo y Bucky podría reactivar a soldado de invierno en segundos y dejar la cagá… no sé si me explico xD

 **Starannie.** Muchas gracias por tus cumplidos, espero no haber perdido el toque ;; Hice un pequeño resumen más arriba para rememorar un poco en dónde iba la historia en el capítulo anterior. Au no planeo abandonarlo. De hecho como meta personal tengo que terminarlo, así que aunque demore… debo hacerlo :c m esforzare para finalizarlo.

 **Akeifa.** Mierda, este comentario.. cuando lei tu comentario casi lloro. Es en serio, fue tan tan completo y emotivo y lo leí como tres veces. Te fijaste en muchos detalles y te juro que ni yo me había dado cuenta de eso, ya que sólo me guío por mis preferencias y las personalidad que yo creo se adapta mejor a ellos de acuerdo a las situaciones en las que los voy moviendo. El Stucky para mí no existe sin Peggy carter. O sea, hasta hoy aun no conozco a una Stucky shipper que no le agrade Peggy, es demasiado hermosa y encantadora como para no amarla de pies a cabeza y juro que si no existiera Bucky estaría haciendo fanfic heteros del Steggy con mucho gusto. Respecto a todo lo demás… gracias. Gracias por notar todas esas cosas y hacérmelas saber. En serio me dieron mucho aliento. Ojalá te siga gustado tanto la pareja y sigas leyendo este humilde fanfic c:

 **Clau.** Se agradece mucho el aprecio que le tomas y que hayas notado el hecho de que he intentado hacer que las cosas se desarrollen de forma lenta y lo más natural posible. Por otra parte, te aseguro que no planeo dejar el fanfic, lo terminare sin importar cuanto me tenga que demorar. Es un reto muy muy personal que ya soy poco constante xD

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 8**

Gracias a FRIDAY tiene la posibilidad de ver el entrenamiento de los Nuevos Vengadores desde la sala de estar del piso, algo que antes no había considerado, pero ahora le parece algo satisfactoriamente ventajoso.

Acaba de terminar el almuerzo, se duchó en la mañana, hizo la cama y tiene todo en su lugar sólo para poder sentarse en el sofá y observar la televisión sin culpa alguna mientras un Steve en musculosa y chándal, todo sudado, da instrucciones y vuelve a hacer un circuito de velocidad, pesas y flexiones.

Contiene un suspiro y entrecierra los ojos al verlo. Sumamente concentrado.

Al principio le pareció un poco descarado pedirle a FRIDAY que enfocara específicamente a Steve, pero ya lleva más de una semana espiándolo y ha superado por completo ese pudor.

Ahora sin miramientos, puede ser sincero consigo mismo y decir que ama la expresión en el rostro de Steve al hacer ejercicio y también observar su contracción muscular detalladamente, sobre todo cuando sus bíceps se inflan por el esfuerzo o cuando al correr se genera una particular trayectoria de boteo en su cuerpo y, demonios James, él ya es muy consciente de que no tiene ninguna clase de control sobre su cuerpo porque desde _aquella noche_ , en donde le dio una crisis de pánico –que ahora considera muy conveniente por cierto—, parece ser que su cuerpo ha recuperado varias memorias físicas que tenía de encuentros sexuales y ahora le cuesta pensar en otra cosa cada vez que lo ve, o cada vez que lo tiene cerca, o cada vez que se besan y…

…De hecho, hace sólo una hora descubrió que podía lograr una prometedora erección con sólo tirarse sobre la cama y oler el aroma de Steve en las sabanas.

Ah, ah, Bucky, Buck... Se sabe cómo un total pervertido, y es incómodo, pero si piensa a fondo en ello… lleva como diez años sin sexo y eso, para alguien tan activamente sexual como él es, o como él era… lo que sea, es demasiado.

En este tiempo del "despertar" de su consciencia descubrió que su mente es muy creativa y que es fácil que con un pequeño estímulo logre recordar cada detalle de la boca de Steve paseándose por su piel mientras le hacía confesiones de lo mucho que lo ama y que le pertenece por el resto de su vida.

Bucky traga un suspiro al inflar su pecho y vuelve a observar fijamente la pantalla mientras, en su regazo, manosea uno de los cojines desfigurados de Stark que, para este minuto de día, logra ser el mejor juguete para liberar su estrés y contener su instinto más natural.

La sonrisa de Steve es encantadora y no puede hacer más que reírse de sí mismo al verse atrapado por ella. Recuerda algunas cosas de Brooklyn cuando lo ve hacer esa clase de gestos; como sus tardes soleadas en donde compraban helado y se sentaban a esperar a la Señora Rogers en las escaleras del edificio en el que Steve vivía, o cuando Steve lo reprendía por moverse mientras le dibujaba sumamente concentrado y se terminaba riendo de las poses estúpidas que hacía como si fuera una especie de Dios griego inmaculado en piedra y, también… también están esas veces en donde, sin pudor, accedía a desvestirse frente a él y le dejaba tocar sus músculos. Cuando eso pasaba… tiene el vago recuerdo de desesperarse gracias a sus manos pequeñas y el toque delicado que utilizaba para trazar las líneas definidas de sus abdominales o de su espalda. Recuerda sus "Buck ¿Cómo es que estás tan duro aquí?" haciendo referencia a cualquier zona de su cuerpo en la que intentaba hundir la yema de esos delgados dedos sin lograrlo.

Bucky se pierde en sus pensamientos al rememorar que, incluso ahí, su cuerpo reaccionaba de forma involuntaria y más de una vez debió dar por finalizada la sesión de escultura alegando que hacía frío, cuando la realidad de sus recuerdos le insiste en que era porque, incluso en ese tiempo, Steve tenía una capacidad inigualable para poner su cuerpo sensible y crear reacciones físicas poco aceptables para un hombre de tan vieja cultura.

No está seguro de en qué punto de su vida se desarrollaron los sentimientos que tiene por el rubio de América, pero sí puede garantizar que sus ganas de estar con él, físicamente hablando, nacieron en Brooklyn a manos del escuálido y pequeño cuerpo de Steve.

Tal vez algún día se lo confiese ¿Qué cara pondría…?

-Bucky, ya llegué—escucha su voz alcanzarlo desde la entrada acompañada del sonido metálico del escudo al caer.

El castaño se levanta del sillón para ir a recibirle cuando sus ojos se deslizan por la pantalla aun encendida que muestra el piso de entrenamiento ahora vacío. Instintivamente sus ojos buscan el control remoto mientras calcula las pisadas de Steve y, en una fracción de segundo, salta hacia la mesita ratona y apaga la pantalla justo cuando el rubio pone un pie dentro del salón.

Hay veces en las que una mínima pulgada de su ser agradece ser el Soldado de Invierno y, aunque es terrible admitirlo para sí mismo… ser tan mecánico para algunas cosas tiene una que otra ventaja.

Además… si no fuera por eso jamás se habría reencontrado con Steve otra vez.

-¿Buck? ¿Qué haces? ¿Veías una película?—le pregunta al tiempo que acorta la distancia entre ellos y se inclina para besarlo un par de veces.

-Mm… algo así—responde contra sus labios, dejando el control sobre la mesa para corresponder a sus pequeños besos—Ve a bañarte. Debes comer.

-Pero Bucky—gruñe contra su boca, tirando de su labio inferior mientras sus manos apresan la estructurada cintura—Quiero besos—murmura mientras lo hace retroceder.

-Esta bien, pero… ¡Steve! ¡Steve!

Con un intencional enredo de pies el rubio les hizo perder el equilibro, sin embargo éste alcanzó a girarlos en el aire y quedar recostado en el sillón con un precioso castaño encima. Y ahí está, piensa James al mirarlo desde arriba, esa sonrisa tan de Steve Rogers disfrazada de Capitán América que es imposible de rechazar ni en las peores circunstancias.

-Sólo besos—advierte el castaño y el rubio asiente repetidas veces con una particular esencia de niño travieso que descaradamente le deja entrever que está mintiendo.

No intenta persuadirlo, sería una batalla perdida, sobre todo si sus ojos azules le observan con esa intensidad que le deja muy en claro sus intenciones.

Se acomoda mejor sobre él para ladear su ángulo y encontrarse con su boca en medio de profundas respiraciones de anticipación. Tantea terreno y va rozando con la punta de la lengua sus labios mientras las manos de Steve encuentran lugar a ambos lados de su cadera, arrancándole una risita caprichosa. El rubio mantiene esa curva tentadora en sus labios mientras su cadera también se acomoda hasta estar alineada y presionada a la de Bucky, entonces se besan con más presión, separando los labios para entremezclar sus lenguas y cerrar placenteramente los ojos.

A pesar de que la escena podría haber dado para mucho, los besos comienzan a ser demasiado pasionales, a exigir demasiado oxígeno por lo que Bucky se ve en la obligación de cortar el momento en cuanto distingue accidentalmente un indicio de dureza de Steve presionando contra sus mejillas bajas. No lo hace notorio, de hecho se presiona juguetonamente contra él antes de comenzar a poner distancia y levantarse con agilidad para ir a la cocina.

Arrancando.

No tiene la suficiente seguridad en sí mismo como para volver a ser racional y lograr detenerlos antes de ir demasiado lejos. Si no hubiera sido por el autocontrol Steve la vez pasada… Se sonroja como un adolescente de sólo pensar en el desastre que termino todo.

" _Dios, Oh Steve… ¡Espera, no!... ¡Sí, sigue!"_ Aún puede escuchar su voz cambiando de parecer cada tres segundos mientras Steve le observa con una sonrisa comprensiva y le besa la mejilla mientras le comenta dulces palabras para tranquilizarlo.

…Su primer encuentro sexual después de años en realidad no terminó tan bien como él había imaginado cuando empezaba a excitarse.

Steve por su parte aún se mantiene recostado en el sofá, resignado. En el fondo entiende las precauciones que su compañero ha estado tomando con respecto a su afecto por lo que no lo culpa. El primer encuentro íntimo que tuvieron fue complicado y no debe ser un recuerdo muy agradable para el castaño incluso si a sus ojos sigue siendo la experiencia más sensual y excitante que ha vivido. Suspira para relajarse y mantener su buen ánimo antes de levantarse y desvestirse camino a la ducha, olvidando instantáneamente su escudo, a los Vengadores, a SHIELD y al mundo.

Sus prioridades se encuentran en casa.

* * *

Terminan almorzando acurrucados en el sofá. Las temperaturas han ido bajando y otoño está esperando a la vuelta de la esquina, gracias a eso el brazo de Bucky se ha ido entumeciendo mucho más rápido que antes por lo que Steve trata de brindarle el mayor calor humano posible. Es más una excusa que otra cosa, ya que FRIDAY podría subir aún más la temperatura del piso, pero ninguno de los dos quiso quebrar la ilusión así que sumaron una razón más para estar juntos.

-Steve ¿Y Sam? Creí que vendría contigo—pregunta al tiempo que pica un trozo de carne y la extiende frente a los labios ajenos para que el rubio la coma.

-Había programado comer fuera de la torre. Va a venir más tarde a vernos—comunica sin rodeos, devolviéndole el favor a su compañero al darle de comer también.

-Ah.

Bucky baja la mirada e, inevitablemente, desvía la atención hacia una de las paredes cubierta de vidrio que le da una exquisita vista de la ciudad, de las azoteas y del sol distante entre las nubes. No les llega ruido del exterior y tampoco es que pueda ver dentro de los otros edificios, pero tiene muy presente de que más allá de la torre hay un mundo que se sigue moviendo, hay tiempo que sigue pasando.

Y él lleva casi tres meses encerrado sin ver ese mundo.

Vuelve a observar a Steve luego de dejar el plato sobre la mesa y se lame los labios. El rubio está concentrado en la pantalla mientras acaricia su cabello que ha vuelto a crecer y juga con los dedos de su mano libre.

Si piensa detenidamente en ello sabe que ha cambiado mucho en estos tres meses. Su personalidad se ha ido definiendo, sus memorias se acumulan poco a poco y se esclarecen, se siente una persona diferente a todo lo que ha sido antes y Steve parece estar bien con eso, de hecho, lo motiva a aprender cosas, a tener confianza en sí mismo y en él y, sabe que sin su apoyo habría sido imposible llegar a este punto de independencia y de autoconocimiento por mucho que sus recuerdos fueran volviendo al pasar tanto tiempo fuera de criogenización.

Bucky se acurruca sobre su hombro y Steve, aunque sorprendido, no duda en abrazarlo y mantenerlo junto a él mientras apoya el pómulo sobre la coronilla castaña, sintiéndolo extrañamente relajado en sus brazos, manso, como si estuviera a punto de caer dormido.

-¿Pasa algo?—murmura con voz cariñosa, cubriéndolo mejor con la manta que tienen para los dos.

Bucky sacude la cabeza de lado a lado y vuelve a enterrar el rostro contra su clavícula, respirando profundamente. Sus manos heterogéneas envuelven la cintura a disposición y una tibia sensación llena el pecho de ambos, atrayéndolos hacia el otro.

-Sólo estoy feliz—susurra con la mejilla pegada a su pecho y la vista perdida—Estoy feliz de estar contigo Steve.

-Buck…—se detiene y ríe nervioso mientras entrelaza los dedos con su mano de metal, afianzando el gesto con fuerza—No tienes idea de lo feliz que me hace saber eso.

Bucky se esconde bajo su mandíbula para observar el exterior por la otra hilera de vidrios trasparente y en su interior burbujean las ganas de salir, pero al volver la vista hacia Steve… su ansiedad desaparece y se besan, sin prisas, sin otra intensión más allá de compartir un perfecto momento juntos, rozando sus narices y besando sus mejillas mientras ríen y se acarician con los pulgares.

Está bien, aunque no pueda salir de nuevo fuera de la torre él estará bien mientras Steve vuelva a casa. Sacrificará esa libertad a cambio de vivir pacíficamente a su lado.

Lejos de la guerra, lejos de SHIELD, de HYDRA, del hielo y la electricidad. Lejos de todos junto al pequeño niño de Brooklyn.

* * *

-Así que… ¿Estás seguro?—le pregunta Tony, sentado en la mesa frente a él mientras le pega manotazos a una máquina que intenta quitarle el guante del brazo de Iron Man.

-Sí, estoy seguro—confirma con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, siguiendo atentamente las acciones de la máquina que ante la nueva negativa de Stark comenzó a acercarse a él.

-Espérame un poco entonces.

Bucky retrocede unos pasos, Stark se baja de su sitio y da una vuelta por la mesa mientras va quitando algunos papeles de encima. El brazo metálico de la máquina con ruedas se estira en su dirección e instintivamente salta hacia atrás, frunciendo el ceño ante su insistencia mientras la máquina se encoge con un sonido lastimero antes de volver a avanzar otra vez.

La inmensa habitación que es el taller del mecánico le hace sentir incómodo en muchos sentidos, pero trata de controlar su malestar para no despedazar cada aparato a su alrededor. Los estantes hundidos con armaduras de hierro exhibidas le recuerdan un poco a su cámara de criogenización, por lo que cuando se comienza a marear se pregunta si ha sido buena idea rechazar la insistente petición de Steve para ir con él.

Ya no importa en realidad, ya está ahí. Solo.

Entre medio de todo el metal gris ve una camilla con diferentes artefactos sobre una mesita, como los de un hospital, así que cuadra los hombros ante los escalofríos y respira profundamente mientras escucha a Stark hablarse a sí mismo en busca de algo.

Cuanto tomó el ascensor hacia la oficina de Stark no pensó que terminaría en su taller de mecánica, por lo que fue un poco sorpresivo y no está psicológicamente preparado para esto, no todavía. Tantos sonidos familiares entre el aceite correr, la presurización del vapor y el frío emanando de cada fibra metálica le hacen masajear sus sienes buscando calma, pero no está funcionando.

Se siente mal. Su vena que advierte el peligro parece estar a punto de estallar en su interior completamente dispuesta a soltar toneladas de adrenalina para mantenerlo a salvo.

Un pinchazo eléctrico ataca su hombro izquierdo por sorpresa y su vista se nubla. Por mero reflejo, su mano se gira hacia atrás tomando la pinza que ha intentado capturar su brazo de metal arrancándola desde la base de un tirón para, entre sus manos, dividirla en dos y lanzarla al suelo, creando un sonido sordo al caer que reactiva su consciencia de nuevo.

Y parpadea, repetidas veces parpadea.

Tony asoma la cabeza por detrás del escritorio en donde estaba buscando para ver a Dum-e avanzar en su dirección toda encogida sobre sus ruedas hasta colocarse detrás de él. Su ceja se enarca, intrigado por su actuar hasta que más allá, en el piso, logra ver lo que queda de U sobre el soporte cuadrado y la mitad de su estructura en el suelo.

Partida. Literalmente partida en dos.

-Oh, mierda…

-¡Bucky!—la voz de Steve llega desde el ascensor y aterriza cerca del Soldado de Invierno justo cuando éste oculta sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos, extremadamente tenso.

-Lo siento—Tony lo escucha susurrar mientras agacha la cabeza con más culpa de la que él cree debería sentir.

-Bucky tranquilo, estabas asustado. Tony lo entiende ¿Verdad?—observa al multimillonario por sobre el hombro de su amante y éste rueda los ojos antes de masajear su frente y avanzar hacia ellos.

-Tranquilo, Sarge. Sólo haz destruid asustado a Dummy—comienza sarcásticamente el castaño y, ante la mueca silenciosa de un furioso Capitán América, aprieta los labios antes de seguir con una mueca exagerada—No te preocupes, yo lo reparo. Ya… necesitaba un cambio de piezas, estaba medio oxidado. De hecho me ahorraste trabajo al desarmarlo.

Mientras habla levanta las palmas al cielo y se encoge de hombros ante el ceño fruncido del rubio, éste por su parte sólo mueve la mano para que los deje unos minutos a solas y así lo hizo.

Increíble.

Desterrado de su propio taller. Esto sólo le pasa por ser demasiado buen amigo.

Mordiéndose la lengua para evitar otro comentario sarcástico sigue buscando el scanner mientras escucha cuchicheos y sonidos húmedos ocultos detrás de uno de sus estantes llenos de proyectos a medio terminar, levantando y observando el mismo objeto una y otra y otra vez.

No está tratando de ser silencioso porque sea chismoso, claro que no. Como que se llamaba Tony Stark. Anthony, Anthony Stark.

-Lo lamento, Steve. No quise hacerlo. No me di cuenta cuando lo hice.

-Lo entiendo, Buck. No te preocupes. Tony puede arreglarlo, no es nada malo. Tú-

-No, no entiendes—Tony agudiza los sentidos, más interesado en la conversación—No era yo, él… estaba despierto.

-¡Lo encontré!—interviene el castaño rompiendo la atmosfera perturbadora que está tomando lugar en medio de la sala—Ahora. Necesito que te desvistas Sarge, necesito tu brazo totalmente expuesto.

Tony se acerca a paso seguro, pero no se atreve a mirar lo que sea que estaban haciendo cuando los interrumpió así que les da tiempo para separarse, no quiere secuelas psicológicas, gracias. Su mirada está profesionalmente enfocada en la esfera que tiene entre manos, calibrándola para estudiar la estructura interna del brazo metálico. Cuando James está listo le pide extender su extremidad y presiona un botón, recorriendo el brazo con el destello azul que dispara la esfera desde la yema de sus dedos hasta la mitad de su pecho en donde se encontraba la unión a su cuerpo y de vuelta.

-De acuerdo. Eso es todo por hoy. Debo ver cómo está hecha por dentro y qué se hizo para conectarla a tus nerviosos para estar seguros de que puedo intervenirla sin efectos secundarios. Te aviso en unos días. Le pediré ayuda a Bruce en caso de que se compliquen las cosas ¿De acuerdo?

Después de que ambos supersoldados desaparecen en el ascensor Tony se agacha para recoger las piezas de U ayudado por Dummy. Para su sorpresa, al examinar las partes destruidas encuentra dedos marcados en el acero, no sólo los izquierdos… los derechos también.

* * *

Cuando llegan a casa sigue reinando el silencio desagradable que arrastraron desde el ascensor. Ninguno trata de romperlo, probablemente porque saben que sin importar lo que digan no solucionarán el problema.

-Algo está mal.

-Bucky, no tienes por qué-

-Por favor, Steve. Yo… necesito estar solo.

El rubio trata de actuar lo más rápido posible para contener sus facciones y no lograr una expresión demasiado seria y preocupada, no crear inseguridades innecesarias en Bucky, así que toma su rostro con cuidado y deposita un beso en su frente lentamente.

-Estaré aquí si me necesitas.

-Lo sé. Te lo agradezco.

Bucky acaricia sus manos unos segundos antes de apartarse y caminar directamente a su propia habitación.

La oscuridad de Soldado de Invierno fue algo que creyó amainado, en relativa superación, pero en éste preciso momento lo siente más vivo que nunca, tocando la puerta mientras reclama lo que es suyo.

Su mente.

¿En qué estaba pensado? Hace sólo unas horas él… Comienza a reír por su propia estupidez, sacudiendo los hombros mientras se aferra a su cintura. Alguien nuevo. Si claro, James, como si tres meses de rehabilitación fueran a eliminar setenta años de tortura y una psicótica personalidad homicida.

Se sienta en el borde de la cama y aferra las manos a su cabeza, desesperado por pelear, por tratar. Recuerda la vez que asesinó a una familia completa de un pequeño país con potencial mineral y sonríe por la facilidad con la que lo hizo. Él es un monstruo, cómo pudo olvidar algo tan importante.

Su brazo de metal se ha estado calentando desde que lo ha utilizado y le molesta un poco, lo pone nervioso. Lleva su mano izquierda hacia su boca y la cierra sobre sí mismo dificultando su respiración.

Lo relaja, aunque le duela admitirlo el movimiento lo relaja, lo regresa a lo que considera su terreno, lo que conoce. Cierra los ojos y a la perfección puede sentir la textura y el peso de su máscara de fibra envolviendo su mandíbula y el sonido de las rejillas de ventilación mientras respira.

Eso es lo que es. Es una parte crucial y necesaria en él.

Escucha la voz de Sam provenir desde fuera de su habitación y sin poder detener el pensamiento se cuestiona cuánto tardaría en romperle el cuello.

Sonríe resignado porque sabe la respuesta para eso.

Se rasca la cabeza con ambas manos mientras el peso de sus pecados resbala en sus memorias con tanta facilidad que lo asusta, lo infecta. ¿Qué cara pondría Steve si le contara? Si le contara que en el fondo de su mente, escondido bajo todos esos agradables momentos, en lo que más piensa estando en el departamento es en cómo salir de él y no volver a verlo. La parte sádica en él necesita estar sólo, controlarse a sí mismo y no apegarse, su protocolo le pide eliminar cualquier cosa que obstaculice su independencia emocional, pero Steve deshace todas esas paredes con cada gesto lleno de sentimientos que le dedica, destruyéndolos y enamorándolos al mismo tiempo.

La oscuridad del soldado que solía ser vibra y grita en su cabeza, recordándole que no está solo. Son uno, entremezclados en un mismo cuerpo y que por muy feliz que se sienta la realidad es que sigue fragmentado, con la sombra de Pierce frente a él diciéndole se siente orgulloso y de que juntos lo lograran todo.

" _Nunca le des la espalda a HYDRA, Soldado. Esta es tu casa y cuidaremos de ti"_

Por HYDRA, siempre por HYDRA, pero Pierce ya no está. Seguramente la organización tiene un nuevo líder y él debería regresar a casa porque sin él ni Pierce en juego todo se caerá a pedazos… No, no. No debe volver, no es un buen lugar. Steve también es su casa, es acogedor, es cálido, él es su casa desde mucho antes de conocer la organización.

Steve es su casa, Steve… Steve…

-Sabes que las armas no pueden decidir—la oscuridad de Soldado de Invierno habla a través de él y está de acuerdo, pero ellos ya no es un arma. Nunca más. Ahora es un monstruo con identidad, tiene una misión y un nuevo objetivo—Quedamos en que seriamos buenos para Steve, que seríamos Bucky. Tú lo reconociste y fuiste el primero en dejar de ser un arma.

Se habla a sí mismo y con eso logra mantener un equilibrio, ambas partes están de acuerdo en eso. Él es Bucky, Bucky Barnes el Soldado de Invierno… Es el Bucky al que Steve ama y están bien con eso. Él será el Bucky que mejor pueda ser para Steve.

* * *

Sam le dio un poco de helado hace unos diez minutos y aún está ahí, completamente derretido en el recipiente de plástico, prácticamente intacto.

-No tienes que angustiarte tanto. Es normal que Barnes tenga bajos dentro de su convivencia, ha pasado por mucho, no se recuperará de la noche a la mañana—la voz de Sam trata de calmarlo, frota su espalda en ocasiones y le observa con comprensión—Sabes que existe la posibilidad de que nunca se recupere por completo, pero aun así tu papel es estar ahí para él. Esté bien o mal debes seguir a su lado, en eso se basa el tratamiento, aprovecharnos de la codependencia mutua. Solo no lo logrará.

-Lo sé. No estoy preocupado por eso.

-Entonces no pongas esa cara de pescado a medio morir como si fuera el fin del mundo, Steve. Es duro, lo sé hermano, pero debes ser fuerte… por los dos. Además no están solos, me tienes a mí y a Tony, incluso a Natasha y a Thor, aunque siga pensando que es gato.

Ambos ríen por este hecho, en el fondo sintiéndose un poco mal por seguir manteniendo confundido al Asgardiano.

-No sé cómo hacerle entender que puede apoyarse en mí sin restricciones, sin límites—responde en voz baja observando a la nada—Sam… haría lo que fuera por mantener a Bucky seguro, lo que fuera. Y yo sé que él confía en mí, pero aun no puedo dejar de sentir que hay cosas que me esconde por miedo a lastimarme. Me hace creer que está bien, que avanza muy bien, pero no sé qué tan cierto sea. Tengo miedo Sam, miedo de que de repente se encierre tanto en sí mismo que ya no quiera estar conmigo.

Es primera vez que expresa sus temores en voz alta y la sensación no le gusta. Siente que está traicionando a Bucky al dudar de sus palabras, pero a pesar de que le encanta la atmosfera que tienen, tan hogareña y consensuada, no puede evitar preguntarse qué más puede hacer por él para evitar un retroceso, para evitar que sienta pánico y desconfianza de sí mismo.

Steve es muy consciente de que Bucky ha avanzado y establecido su personalidad en tiempo record, que es impresionante todo lo que han construido en estos tres mes, pero su sobreprotección natural hacia él es tan excesiva, tan profunda y obsesiva que se desespera por saber más de él, por internarse en su mente y alejar hasta el último fantasma de sus memorias, por mantenerlo a salvo y alejarlo de todo aquel que quiera hacerle daño.

Ha estado tan optimista desde que él ha correspondido a sus sentimientos que por un momento casi olvida que la última vez que se sintió así de positivo se dejó cegar por su propia estupidez y terminaron trizando la habitación de Bucky… no puede permitirse cometer de nuevo ese error. Debe estar siempre alerta, siempre atento a sus necesidades incluso por sobre mas suyas.

Cuando FRIDAY le advirtió de la pulsación excesiva en el sistema de Bucky hace apenas media hora casi no lo creyó, pero sus instintos hicieron lo suyo y llego justo a tiempo al laboratorio de Tony para evitar algo peor. De no haberlo hecho quien sabe qué hubiera pasado.

Cree… no, está seguro de que el Bucky que está en esa habitación no es su héroe de infancia ni su mejor amigo, que no es tan bueno ni valiente ni tan justiciero como el que recuerda, pero sin importar eso puede asegurar que ni éste Bucky ni el anterior debían experimentar ni un minúsculo gramo de lo que han vivido. Nadie debería cargar con tanto sufrimiento… mucho menos la deslumbrante y valerosa persona que era el antiguo Bucky.

En su mente se ha establecido la fiel creencia de que Bucky ya no debe sufrir, no lo merece, demonios, Bucky jamás mereció nada de esto, Bucky siempre fue tan perfecto a sus ojos y éste nuevo Bucky es tan, tan maravilloso, tan único… y no quiere que por sus descuidos él termine igual que antes.

Solo.

-Nos iremos Sam—balbucea con seriedad, decidido a concretar su idea.

-¿Qué?

-Debemos irnos. Bucky está demasiado expuesto, necesito un lugar seguro para él. Donde pueda salir a la calle y no ser reconocido, donde pueda hacer una vida lo más normal posible. Necesito hacernos desaparecer.

-Cap, esa no es la solución. Bucky tendrá crisis estando aquí o en cualquier otro lugar y no hay lugar más seguro que la Torre de los Vengadores, HYDRA probablemente aun lo esté buscando y los dos solos contra el mundo… no podrán.

-Estando en la Torre más segura del mundo Natasha y Thor ya lo han descubierto precisamente cuando yo no estaba. No soy idiota Sam, HYDRA es poderosa y aunque quiera engañarme a mí mismo, probablemente ya tienen una sospecha de en dónde podría estar Bucky. Sabes que al escapar quedarte en el mismo lugar demasiado tiempo sólo facilita el que te encuentren y es cuestión de tiempo para que SHIELD me descubra si es que no lo han intentado ya.

Sus argumentos no son lo más sólidos del mundo, pero tiene un punto. Steve vive la constante insistencia de Fury para que vuelva activamente a la organización, Maria lo ha intentado convencer de otras formas y aunque Natasha sabe la principal y verdadera razón de su ausencia en el entrenamiento de hoy le ha dejado en claro de que ya no puede retrasar su reasignación por más tiempo sin levantar sospechas. Tony ha estado bastante tranquilo, mucho más responsable y esperan que se mantenga así por un tiempo mientras intenta arreglar la situación entre él y Pepper, así que sus servicios de vigilancia ya no son una prioridad para el gobierno.

Lo ha ido aplazando y aplazando, pero entre la presión y la seguridad de Bucky no necesita meditar.

Si como Capitán América no puede defenderlo, entonces como Steve Rogers lo hará.

* * *

-Me quedare en mi habitación… unos días—susurra tan bajo, que de no ser por sus sentidos mejorados difícilmente lo habría escuchado. Suena tan inseguro de sus palabras que Steve sólo quiere acortar la distancia y abrazarlo.

Se resiste. La noticia no lo toma por sorpresa, pero de todos modos le duele el distanciamiento.

-Entiendo. Puedes regresar a mi habitación cuando te sientas preparado ¿De acuerdo? Te esperare.

La crisis de encierro pasa al día siguiente, pero durante la semana que sigue no duermen junto ni una sola vez, ni siquiera se rozan en el resto del día, Bucky no lo deja tocarlo ni por accidente y la mitad del tiempo mantiene una mirada perdida en la nada como si estuviera batallando dentro de su mente. Sam cree que es un choque de personalidades, pasado y presente colisionando entre sí, despedazándose a ver quién se queda con el cuerpo y la mente de Bucky.

Cuando se quedan solos otra vez las cosas no cambian demasiado, aunque hay un ligero progreso.

Bucky le sigue sonriendo e intercambian casi la misma cantidad de palabras que antes de la crisis, un par de veces Tony ha venido a conversar con él y examinar superficialmente su brazo y en esos momentos todo pareciera que es normal, pero es sólo aparentemente…

Admite que él se sigue preocupando de sus comidas aunque hace ejercicio la mayor parte del tiempo, siguen viendo películas juntos y comentan sobre las historias de forma fluida, pero aunque el castaño en ocasiones baja la guardia y se acurruca cerca de él en busca de calor, tan rápido como llega se va y Steve no tiene el corazón ni el derecho para reclamar su cercanía de vuelta.

Debe darle tiempo. No puede hacer más que darle tiempo.

-¿Pasas frío?—pregunta mientras levantan la mesa para ir a dormir.

Bucky no detiene sus movimientos y sigue ayudándolo a acumular la loza sucia en el fregadero.

-No. No te preocupes—se apresura a responder sin siquiera dignarse a mirarlo.

-No me mientas. Buck, no te pediré que vuelvas a dormir conmigo si no quieres, pero al menos dime si necesitas algo. Más frazadas, una temperatura más alta en el piso. Lo que quieras lo tendrás.

Por cómo están las cosas Steve aún no le prepone el mutarse junto a un lugar aislado. No se ha generado el momento apropiado para conversarlo y, aunque Fury sigue insistiendo en su regreso a la base, no quiere presionar a Bucky para dejar el lugar con el que se ha estado familiarizando estos últimos meses.

-Steve, deja de hacer eso—su actitud lo toma desprevenido y queda suspendido en el aire—¿Has considerado la posibilidad de que tal vez no sepa lo que quiero, lo que necesito? Estoy abrumado contigo. Me hace mal que estemos juntos, nos hace mal a todos.

Es la primera vez que habla directamente con esta parte de él y al ser tan repentino lo pilla con la guardia baja, boqueando como pez fuera del agua. No puede concentrarse en él e hilar una oración al mismo tiempo.

Es duro, desconcertante.

-Buck, yo-

-Él no está. Déjalo ir, necesita pensar. Tendré el control del cuerpo por ahora.

Rogers no puede asegurar cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde que quedo solo en la cocina, pero probablemente son más de diez minutos.

Soldado de invierno ha pasado a su propia habitación y lo más que ha logrado desde su partida ha sido sentarse para tener una base sólida de apoyo y poner en claro sus pensamiento.

El cambio es sutil, muy sutil, pero ahí está. Sus ojos no cambian, su mirada ligeramente perdida pero encantadora se mantiene, su tono de voz sigue siendo neutral, sólo es la tensión de su cuerpo hablando como una advertencia lo que los diferencia. Es el mecanismo de defensa del nuevo Bucky, Steve lo entiende. Lo asimila o al menos lo intenta.

Sabe que en el fondo no se hacen mal, al contrario, se potencian se forma excepcional el uno al otro, pero…

…Se ríe de su propia torpeza mientras juega con sus dedos sobre la mesa.

Le duele, de todas formas sus palabras le duelen.

* * *

Aunque se acostó hace unas tres horas, se ha dado vueltas y más vueltas y no consigue dormir. Observa a la nada y extiende su brazo hacia su izquierda… vacío, esta frío. Una chispa de miedo pasa a través de él y respira profundamente para calmarse.

A momentos su cama se le hace aterradoramente grande.

-FRIDAY ¿Bucky está dormido?—pregunta en voz baja, sabiendo que la inteligencia artificial va a escucharlo de todos modos.

Silencio, completo silencio.

-¿FRIDAY?—vuelve a llamarla Steve, esta vez con el estómago pesado y un mal presentimiento cayéndole encima.

Se sienta de golpe y observa la oscuridad un par de segundos con todos sus instintos en alerta. De pronto su cuerpo siente que la temperatura ambiente va subiendo, atravesando la polaridad de los vidrios y eso acciona todas las alarmas en su cabeza. Tiene una baja de presión instantánea y se levanta de la cama de un salto, tomando el escudo en el aire y casi arranca la puerta al llegar a ella, se mueve con desesperación, errático y con el corazón agitado hacia la habitación de al lado.

-¡Bucky!

Entonces toma la perilla de la habitación continua y el primer impacto de aire comprimido lo golpea desde el frente. La fuerza de la explosión lo deja sin respiración un segundo y luego lo expulsa con tal fuerza que lo aplasta contra la pared del pasillo, atravesándola, cayendo y destrozando la mesa de la cocina.

Al parpadear esta desorientado, pero su mente sigue preguntando por Bucky a gritos y se mueve porque es lo único que su mente le pide hacer, moverse hacia Bucky. Hay escombros por todas partes y polvo en el aire, esta oscuro, apenas puede ver, pero aun así se levanta lo más rápido que puede para avanzar hacia adelante y buscarlo.

-Buck… Buck.

Le cuesta hablar y no tragar polvo en el proceso, pero avanza de a poco con más estabilidad y lo ve… inconsciente en el suelo y lleno de polvo, sujetado por tres hombres que lo enganchan a sus uniformes y saltan por el enorme agujero que han creado en la pared externa, llevándoselo.

Su mente no procesa el acontecimiento de inmediato, pero cuando lo está logrando ya se encuentra en el aire cayendo en picada a máxima velocidad sobre ellos.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

¿Y? por favoooor felicitenme y sí, odieneme por demorarme tanto, pero felicitenme por seguirlo ya? sí, sí akdhasdkjda que constancia no tengo y esto fue a base de muucho esfuerzo xD

Recta final señoritas... unos 3 cap más yo creo y estamos listas. Luego seguimos con un fic Omegaverse *^* Bucky Bottom por su puesto!

Besitos y nos vemos pronto. Espero xD

Pasen a ver la página de Face; Steve y Bucky-hasta el final /Stucky/  
Mily me hizo admi *^*v Las amooooo~


	9. Capítulo 9

Sí, ha pasado un montón! Yisus ha sido un año terrible. En serio, terrible :V y yo que pense que nada superaría al año anterior. pls, ingenua.  
Yo prometi, a ustedes y a mi misma terminar esta historia así que aquí estoy de nuevo. No puedo dejarla abandonada y no puedo subir mis otras historias si no la completo, fue mi promesa, así que... Vamos xD Ánimo para todas nosotras.

Ya sali de la U, pero comenzare a trabajar pronto (si todo sale bien) así que tratare de hacerme el tiempo y terminarlo todo luego. Vamos en cuenta regresiva así que no deberia ser tan grave, creo D:

No ando con mucho tiempo así que no puedo responder los comentarios, pero juro los leí todos.

Yap! A leer.

Resumen de lo passado hasta ahora: Les cuento hasta aquí en un breve, muy breve resumen. Todo iba muy bien, incluso Steve se habia ido de misión y dejo a Bucky un par de dias solo con Tony. Bucky accedió a revisar y posiblemente reemplazar su brazo, bien! Se las dio de valiente y fue solo al taller de Tony, fue atacado por U y desde ahí todo se vino abajo. Soldado de Invierno tomó control de su cuerpo y la relación Stucky se vino abajo porque Bucky no sabe como controlar los dos lados de su mente. Al final del capitulo anterior Hydra ataco la torre Stark.

By: **Himeship**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Soldados de HYDRA, soldados de HYDRA que han encontrado a Bucky. La cabeza de Steve grita y grita la frase una y otra vez y, sus ojos están tan abiertos como le es posible cuando de frente le impacta uno de los paracaídas de los secuestradores recordándole desde la lejanía que la gravedad los va absorbiendo a cada segundo en su improvisado plan de rescate.

Con las manos desnudas se aferra a la tela con desesperación para torcerla, logrando que el grupo completo pierda el curso recto hacia una de las azoteas cercanas y comiencen a girar indefinidamente, los cincos enredados en cuerdas negras y telas sin fondo.

Steve, gracias a sus sentidos maximizados y en total alerta de peligro, en lo que se contaría como medio segundo golpea con su escudo uno de los cascos de los agentes, retira el cuchillo del muslo más cercano a su derecha y corta casi todas las cuerdas que limitan su cuerpo dentro del globo de aire que se ha creado gracias a la unión de todos los paracaídas.

Uno de los agentes desenfunda su pistola y apunta hacia el frente directo a la costilla izquierda del Cap, presiona el gatillo al mismo tiempo que el rubio con el escudo y fuerza centralizada destroza el codo del hombre en un rápido impacto torciendo el ángulo del cañón hacia arriba, rozando su sien izquierda con la bala.

Steve tira con demasiada fuerza los ganchos que sostienen a Bucky a los uniformes del enemigo y logra, no sólo romperlos, sino que separarlos del grupo lo suficiente como para distinguir el suelo demasiado próximo por entre las aperturas de la tela.

Golpea con su pie desnudo uno de los cuerpos cubiertos de negro, impulsándolo hacia atrás junto a los otros dos agentes quienes se estrellan e ingresan por una de las ventanas del edificio que habría servido de aterrizaje exitoso para ellos sin su intervención en la ruta de escape. La acción como tal no logra detener el impacto contra el suelo debido al peso de ambos supersoldados contra el de tres simples humanos, pero sí aminora considerablemente la velocidad de la caía, lo que permite al rubio de América recibir el impacto por completo contra su costado izquierdo y mantener a Bucky sobre él, aun inconsciente pero a salvo, envuelto protectoramente con su brazo derecho.

Steve gime fuerte recién a los tres segundos de caída, apenas se mueve. Lo primero que percibe es el cuerpo de Bucky contra su costado derecho y lo siguiente son sus costillas destrozadas y su brazo izquierdo dislocado, probablemente con más de una fractura expuesta. Mueve sus piernas para comprobar que están funcionales y sonríe, escupe sangre hacia el frente y se lame los labios antes de aferrarse a Bucky y besar su cabello aún en medio de la nube de polvo que ha levantado con el impacto.

Lo tiene, lo tiene, lo tiene… lo tiene.

Rogers no está seguro de lo que está pasado, aun no razona del todo bien, apenas han pasado menos de diez segundos desde que se levantó de su cama, pero puede asegurar que están bajo ataque y que la oscuridad total a su alrededor se debe a una falla intencional de energía.

Entonces piensa en Tony y en Pepper y entonces recuerda que no están.

Se da tres segundos de descanso y coloca a Bucky en el suelo, lo observa apenas mientras intenta levantarse, comprendiendo que su mejor amigo no sólo está desmayado… le hicieron algo, sino fuera así Bucky habría despertado en cuanto estuvieron en el aire.

Su camiseta vieja y blanca para dormir esta empapada de polvo y sangre, se sienta en el suelo y se toca su costado para comprobar sus sospechas. Dos costillas atravesaron su piel y su brazo izquierdo esta fuera de combate. No se detiene a pesar en los pormenores y con fuerza golpea su hombro izquierdo para regresarlo a su lugar, el dolor le hace lagrimear los ojos, pero se recompensa con la escasa movilidad que logra en su extremidad. Su cúbito está destrozado por sobre su piel, pero sabe que pude sobrevivir con la fractura expuesta, sin embargo sus costillas son otro asunto…

Se levanta desorientado y sin demasiado equilibrio, aun con sangre corriendo desde su sien izquierda debido al disparo, pero logra mantenerse de pie. Van cinco segundos y la nube de polvo sigue en el aire como si recién hubieran impactado el suelo. Mueve sus ojos a medio abrir al cráter profundo que ha logrado hacer en la acera y recoge su escudo con la mano derecha. Da un par de pasos cerca de Bucky y se asegura de que está respirando.

Asume que no lo han atacado en total oscuridad porque no quieren lastimar a Bucky así que eso es una ventaja… Deben haber dos vehículos y al menos una unidad extra de agentes para recuperar al castaño. No está seguro de en qué dirección está la torre Stark porque sin luna y sin electricidad apenas y puede distinguir el brazo metálico en la penumbra. Se está ahogando con el polvo y termina tosiendo lo más silenciosamente que puede mientras analiza sus opciones. Se está desangrando, tiene a Bucky inconsciente, un brazo estorbando y las costillas expuestas, la torre Stark no está funcionando por lo que no la puede considerar una fortaleza de seguridad y caminar a ciegas no es una opción.

Siente la adrenalina dejarlo poco a poco y la culpa sube de un tirón por su espina dorsal y lo hace estremecerse. Bucky ha sido expuesto al peligro… podría perderlo, podría morir y ya nadie lo rescataría de las manos de HYDRA, ya nadie lo protegería…

Steve se niega vehementemente a aceptar sus limitadas opciones y se agacha para recoger a Bucky, como puede lo sube a su hombro izquierdo, aguantándose el dolor. Se ayuda a mantenerlo en posición con el húmero aún en condiciones y toma sus piernas con la mano derecha, cubriéndolos a ambos con el escudo por delante.

Va a correr. No le quedan alternativas. Si tiene que correr toda la noche hasta encontrar un refugio y sobrevivir con todas sus heridas… que así sea.

Sostiene el cuerpo inerte de Bucky y da unos pocos saltitos en su posición para considerar el efecto rebote al correr sobre su cuerpo lastimado. Le duele, con un demonio que le duele el hombro y la sangre le deja la piel resbalosa, pero lo logrará, tiene que lograrlo, no habrá margen de error.

Asesinara a quien tenga que asesinar para mantener a Bucky a salvo.

El polvo comienza a expandirse cada vez más y se prepara para la partida, coloca su pie izquierdo adelante y tensa los músculos de sus piernas para acelerar la velocidad de arranque.

Un sonido de impacto llega por su flanco derecho y se gira al instante, defensivo, con el ceño fruncido, pero no hay nada. Le sigue un grito y otro y otro y el sonido de disparos, una explosión lejana y entonces nada.

Steve se concentra en percibir algo, pero no lo hay. Siente frío en cada poro de su piel y cierra los ojos un segundo con pesar, tensando todo su cuerpo para la inminente batalla.

-Capitán.

La voz tranquila de Visión llega del frente, entre la neblina, hasta que logra visualizarlo levitando hacia ellos. Viste su pijama manchado con lo que asume es sangre ajena y unos cuantos agujeros de bala, pero se encuentra en perfectas condiciones y con una expresión angustiada que hace que a Steve le regrese el alma al cuerpo.

-Visión—Steve cubre su rostro con su diestra porque no puede más y aprieta sus ojos con la yema de los dedos para no llorar.

-Escuché un impacto en la torre y cuando salí a ver usted estaba rodeado. Me he adelantado e inhabilite al grupo de agentes, incluidos sus vehículos ¿Está bien?—habla con una calma envidiable y Steve no puede hacer otra cosa que sonreír como idiota.

-Gracias, Visión.

-Oh-va a decir algo más pero el Capitán América se tambalea.

-Gracias, Visión, de verdad... muchas gracias.

-Capitán, está herido.

El hombre de piel roja se acerca rápidamente a él y el Cap abraza el cuerpo de Bucky hacia sí mientras intenta mantener sus emociones comprimidas, buscando calma.

-¿Puedes cargarlo?—pregunta el rubio abriéndose de a poco, dándose un necesario segundo para respirar.

-Por supuesto.

Visión retira cuidadosamente a Bucky de su hombro lastimado y lo sostiene por debajo de sus piernas y espalda, en una posición mucho más cómoda de la que Steve le habría podido entregar. Caminan juntos entre lo que queda de la nube de polvo hacia la torre, con los sentidos en alerta mientras pasan entre los cuerpos inconscientes. Al llegar a la entrada de la torre el Cap romper una pared de vidrio con el escudo e ingresan a la primera planta, a paso lento y sin despegar los ojos del castaño aun inconsciente.

-¿Sucede algo?—pregunta Steve con curiosidad al verlo mirar fijamente a su inconsciente amigo.

-Tengo curiosidad—responde sincero—Pero no sé si es apropiado preguntar en esta situación.

-Su nombre es Bucky. Él es una persona muy importante para mí—responde Steve automáticamente con una sonrisa.

Visión procesa la información y sonríe de vuelta. Eso explica la carga de adrenalina alrededor del Capitán cuando apareció frente a él. Su respiración errática y la expresión salvaje e instintiva en su rostro… fue algo que nunca espero ver en medio del caos. Descontrol puro.

Fue exactamente en ese momento cuando supuso que la situación era realmente grave y ahora Visión se siente aliviado por su desempeño. A logrado ayudar a un amigo.

Al llegar a la escalera comienzan a subir en la oscuridad. Escuchan patrullas a lo lejos y murmullos de gente que comienza a llegar en torno a la torre a ver el desastre que se ha armado.

Han transcurrido aproximadamente dos minutos desde que Steve despertó y ha pasado tanto… Por un segundo piensa en todo lo que realmente podría haber salido mal y su cuerpo se estremece. Dios, realmente podría haber muerto por esa caída.

-¡Capitán! ¡Vis!—escuchan la voz de Wanda al mismo tiempo que aparece por las escaleras, también en pijama y con expresión afligida.

La castaña los observa rápidamente hasta que nota el estado del rubio y palidece, logrando alterar sus emociones al grado de ponerla en total alerta de amenazas.

-Wanda, estoy bien. El peligro ya pasó. Sólo necesito descansar un poco… quizás más que un poco—murmura más para sí mismo que para el resto al ver el hueso de su brazo asomado sobre su piel.

A partir de ese punto el día comenzó a moverse más lento. Llegaron al ala médica unos pisos más arriba y, aunque aún no tenían electricidad, Steve por lo menos pudo atender y desinfectar sus heridas. Necesitaría unos días de reposo, pero nada seria complicado gracias al suero.

Las horas fueron pasando y Bucky no despertaba, la luz se restauró, Tony volvió a la torre encolerizado, incluso Fury apareció unas horas después buscando una explicación lógica a este ataque sorpresa. Él estaba convaleciente, en reposo, muy, muy, muy mal según Tony y se aprovecharon de eso para evitar casi todos los interrogatorios de SHIELD.

-¿En serio necesito una razón para ser atacado por HYDRA? ¡Es HYDRA, Fury! Nos odian lo suficiente como para no necesitar más razones.

Tony lleva media hora discutiendo con el directo no-oficial de la organización no-oficial de inteligencia de los Estados Unidos. Dando vueltas al mismo tema una y otra y otra vez. Asegurando que él, como buen Stark, no tiene nada que esconder.

Tuerce la boca ante la décima vez que Fury le pregunta lo mismo. Rueda los ojos en su interior. Si alguien tiene secretos en esta torre es Steve y nadie lo está interrogando. Tony es tan sincero con el mundo que incluso fue capaz de decirles a todos que es Iron Man.

Iniciando con esa buena acción en su lista se merece un poco más de confianza.

Apenas había logrado asimilar el incidente, apenas había llegado a su torre cuando SHIELD apareció con todo y malditos expertos, Fury incluido.

Ah. Necesita vacaciones.

Pasa una hora más para que por fin todos logren irse de su torre.

Cuando se ve solo inhala profundo un par de veces y se balancea sobre sus talones. Extraña la presencia de Pepper para que ponga en orden su mente y el maldito jugo de naranja natural en su mano no lo ayuda mucho.

Necesita respuestas. Irá a ver a Steve.

* * *

-Cap, Cap, Cap… Esto se está haciendo cada vez más insostenible—le comenta al rubio hospitalizado en el ala médica.

El hombre dorado de América sonríe con tristeza y se encoge de hombros como un niño reprendido que realmente no sabe qué excusa inventar para que no lo sigan regañando.

-Nos iremos Tony—le confiesa con cierta melancolía en la mirada, pero total convicción en sus palabras—No es seguro para nadie que sigamos aquí. Comenzaremos a movernos en cuanto Bucky esté mejor.

-¿Qué le pasó?—pregunta curioso, ahorrándose el interrogatorio y la confrontación verbal. No está de humor y probablemente no llegaran a ninguna parte.

Ha aprendido por las buenas y malas que cuando se trata de James Barnes el Cap es asquerosamente insufrible.

-HYDRA supo exactamente qué piso atacar. Ya saben que Bucky está aquí así que debemos irnos. Nos moveremos un tiempo… me mantendré en contacto. Lo prometo.

-Está bien, lo entiendo Cap, pero no fue eso lo que pregunté—contesta astutamente—¿Qué pasó?

Steve observa la camilla a un par de metros a su derecha, ahora a plena vista ya que SHIELD se ha ido. El cabello castaño de Bucky cubre parte de su rostro y una sábana lo envuelve hasta la mitad del pecho. Sigue dormido, respirando suavemente.

-No lo sé. Desde el ataque no despierta—murmura tan bajo que le deja palpar su temor—Quizás… quizás HYDRA-

-Le hicieron algo—completa Tony con seriedad—FRIDAY haz un escaneo completo del Sargento Barnes, quiero sus signos vitales, la composición química de su cerebro, muéstralo todo.

En segundos se despliegan diferentes paneles suspendidos entre la camilla de Steve y Bucky, repletos de información.

-Sus signos vitales están en perfecto estado, y aunque la mayor parte de su cerebro se encuentra en reposo el sistema límbico, sobretodo la amígdala cerebral están sobreactuando.

-¿Qué significa eso?—Steve se apresura a saber.

-Significa que está inconsciente, pero sufriendo, probablemente, fuertes episodios de pesadilla.

Se crea un silencio incómodo entre los dos. Tony fue muy consciente del cambio en la atmósfera alrededor del Cap, ahora pesada y oscura.

Steve recuesta la cabeza en la almohada y observa a su compañero a la distancia con una presión apenas tolerable en el pecho.

-FRIDAY ¿En cuánto tiempo despertará el Sargento Barnes?

-Probablemente en menos de doce horas. Sus cambios neuronales son, por lo bajo, erráticos. Con ese nivel de actividad no puedo dar más que un tiempo aproximado. Lo siento, Señor.

-Descuida FRIDAY. Gracias.

Tony apoya los codos en sus rodillas, con los dedos entrelazados mientras posa su nariz en ellos. Pensando, pensando. Totalmente comprometido con ambos.

-Tony ¿Qué haz averiguado sobre su brazo?—murmura el rubio como si su mente realmente no estuviera presente en la habitación, como si estuviera a millas de distancia.

-Su composición es híbrida, fundieron varios metales para crear algo más resistente. Ni siquiera sé si todos son terrestres. La unión a sus nervios es… mala, mala en el sentido de dolorosa. Es como enganchar un anzuelo de un tamaño microscópico a muchos pedazos de piel que jalan constantemente. La unión base es muy arcaica a pesar de las mejoras tecnológicas exteriores.

A Steve no se le mueve ni un músculo facial ante información y eso lo hace ver aterrador.

-Puedo extraerlo, pero necesitaré la ayuda de Bruce. Necesito cambiar su esqueleto interno, aunque no puedo tocar la unión del metal a su cuerpo… está incrustado en la carne—movió las cejas de forma involuntaria al recordar la imagen digital del brazo cuando lo dividió por capas. Lejos fue el trabajo de un científico sádico con cero preocupación por su paciente—No hay forma de removerlo sin cortarle todas las capas de piel y hasta músculo. A estas alturas de unión considero que es mejor removerlo sólo si perfora más o pone en riesgo su vida. Someterlo a un cambio de materiales abrupto, incluso teniendo en cuenta el suero, podría hacer que su piel se cayera a pedazos y que rechazara el implante.

Pasan dos minutos de silencio antes de que el rubio hable.

-¿Es doloroso?

-¿La operación?

-El brazo. Moverlo. Tenerlo ¿Es doloroso?

-Cada segundo. Cada acción del brazo desgarra sus nervios y sólo gracias al suero no se desprenden del metal. Vuelven a regenerarse una y otra vez para mantenerlo unido y funcional.

Steve no volvió a preguntar nada más. Observo el techo un tiempo indefinido y, cuando Tony decidió irse lloró.

* * *

En dos días arregló todo. Hablo con Sam y concretaron una forma de comunicarse no importa donde estuvieran, también con Tony, e hicieron tres planes de cómo sacar dinero de su cuenta a través de diferentes microcuentas para no levantar sospechas y poder sobrevivir sin problemas.

SHIELD le dio cuatro días para recuperarse del incidente y tendría que volver como agente activo a las misiones… Él planea irse en el tercero.

Cuando Bucky despertó hace dos días estuvo desconectado de la realidad las primeras dos horas. Ojos en blanco mirando hacia el frente mientras esperaba instrucciones por una nueva misión.

Steve decidió que los ataques de asma y neumonía que siempre lo mantenían al borde de la muerte en los cuarenta eran un dolor mínimo contra la desesperación que burbujeaba en su sangre al ver a su mejor amigo en ese estado. Reducido a una herramienta humana.

Su odio por HYDRA sólo sabía crecer y crecer con cada mirada.

Pero fue paciente y se trago su impotencia, lo ayudo a centrarse y a volver a hablar en inglés gracias a FRIDAY que sirvió de intermediario con el ruso. Lento, pero seguro fueron avanzando hasta la actualidad. Lo que sea que le hayan hecho se desvaneció por completo luego de cinco horas.

En cuanto estuvo mejor Rogers fue directo con él y le planteó el cambio en su brazo. Bucky ni siquiera dudó. Puso una sola condición: Steve.

La operación duró seis horas, pero valió la pena. Steve, como él lo pidió, no se movió de su lado ni un segundo, ni antes, ni durante, ni después.

Stark le hizo pruebas de movilidad y explicó herramientas adheridas al brazo. Todo salió perfecto según Bruce y Steve se sintió agradecido.

Bucky estaba actuando más en piloto automático que asimilando lo que realmente pasaba. Se movía a donde Steve quería, empacaba lo que él le pedía e iba por inercia detrás de él con un patito, aún sin procesar nada. Inconscientemente ambas partes de su cerebro asimilaron a Steve como su nuevo manejador por lo que seguir sus órdenes con diligencia era su mayor prioridad.

Dejar de pensar en lo que pasó o en lo que pasará le facilitó muchos las cosas a su mente confundida, así que decidió que lo mejor en su estado actual era delegarle toda la responsabilidad a su manejador. Por ahora no quiere volver a ser una persona consciente.

Steve le contó lo que paso, el fallido secuestro, la caída, el apagón, los medios en la Tv no dejaban de hablar de conspiraciones y ataques internacionales, un nuevo colapso de seguridad y quien sabe qué más. Algunos culpaban a los Vengadores, otros al estado, otros a HYDRA y la lista seguía y seguía. Bucky decidió ignorarlos, si Steve decía que estaban bien, estaban bien.

-Gracias por todo Tony.

-Ni lo menciones Cap.

El rubio y el castaño se dan un apretón de manos y se sonríen. Bucky asiente suavemente ante la despedida que Tony le dedica.

-Espero que volvamos a jugar alguna vez, Calvin Klein. Cuídense.

Dicho esto Steve acelera la moto con su mano y Bucky se sostiene de su cintura.

Parten a las nueve de la noche, con calles vacías, neblina y una nueva dirección: Canada.

* * *

Pasar la frontera fue un juego de niños para un ex espía soviético y un vengador. Lo único malo fue abandonar la motocicleta de Steve, pero Tony dijo que se haría cargo de ella así que prosiguieron a pie camino a Toronto en medio de la madrugada.

Hoy se cumple el plazo de SHIELD para regresar a la línea de acción por lo que Steve no podía seguir en el país cuando comenzaran a buscarlo.

Junto a Tony se encargaron de crear pistas falsas alrededor del aeropuerto y de los muelles, visibles, pero no lo suficiente como para que fueran obvias. Natasha notaria automáticamente que no es el modus operandi de Steve porque lo conoce, pero si ella había sido sincera y de verdad le importaba la seguridad de Bucky como le había dejado entrever… contaría con su ayuda a pesar de no informarle nada.

Caminaron varias horas, el sol estaba casi en la cima cuando encontraron la primera hostal en kilometros a unos metros de la carretera. Se registraron sin pormenores ni nombres al pagar en efectivo, suponiendo que el lugar estaba acostumbrado a los extranjeros ilegales debido a su ubicación. Ni siquiera les miraron extraño cuando Steve pidió una cama matrimonial y eso el rubio lo agradeció eternamente.

Al subir al segundo piso les enseñaron la habitación, el baño y cómo usar el control remoto para acceder a la televisión por cable. Steve despidió al encargado en la puerta y en cuando cerró se quedo tres segundos frente a ella antes de voltearse.

Bucky seguía de pie un par de pasos más atrás, mirándolo fijamente como si esperara instrucciones.

-Ya estas a salvo Buck. Puedes descansar—le comenta, quitándose su mochila para dar el ejemplo.

Bucky lo imita y deja la mochila cerca de la cama junto a la de Steve. Lo ve quitarse la chaqueta y recostarse así que hace lo mismo. Se mantienen en silencio un rato hasta que Rogers nota que ninguno de los dos va a dormir.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

Steve se gira hacia él, apoyando su codo en la cama mientras sostiene su cabeza con su mano izquierda. Bucky no esta seguro de cómo, pero tiene la sensación de que esa pregunta no abarca sólo la caminata por la frontera.

-Steve, estoy bien. Estoy aquí contigo.

Es breve porque no esta muy seguro de qué responder, de qué es lo que Steve quiere escuchar. Sus ojos grises vagan por la figura a su lado y ve la preocupación en cada poro de piel. Eso lo hace sentir culpable.

Hace frío y, aunque su brazo no se siente tan mal como antes cuadra los hombros un par de veces para familiarizarse con él, buscando no sólo comodidad sino también algo de calor.

Steve se levanta de golpe y va por algunas frazadas al armario cercano, toma tres y vuelve a la cama para estirarlas sobre su compañero. Antes de cubrirle los pies le quita los zapatos y luego va hacia la ventana para ubicar bien las cortinas, evitando que el frío entre todo lo que pueda.

-Steve…

-Enseguida—contesta, resguardando todo para regresar con él a la cama—Duerme Buck, haz estado débil estos días. Necesitas descansar.

El castaño aprieta los labios irritado porque sabe lo que el rubio esta pensado. Según entiende HYDRA hizo algo cuando intentaron secuestrarlo y estuvo inconsciente demasiado tiempo para un supersoldado.

Ahora tiene la prueba viva de que todos los comandos implantados en su mente siguen funcionando, no importa si es Bucky Barnes o Soldado de Inverno… HYDRA siempre tendrá control de su mente gracias a los protocolos de reacción.

-Lo siento.

-No, no. No es tu culpa. Fui descuidado—le contesta mientras evita mirarlo de frente, quizás por vergüenza—Llevaba algunas semanas pensando en que teníamos que irnos, no te lo dije porque… no encontré el momento.

Él sabe, entiende por qué no quiso decirle.

-Está bien. Steve, lo haces bien—trata de reconfortarlo—Haré lo que creas que es correcto.

Steve ríe por lo bajo y esta vez sí vuelve a mirarlo con un semblante totalmente diferente, un resplandor que le queda mucho más a su persona.

-¿No me estás dando demasiada confianza? Sabes que tienes libertad para elegir conmigo—le sonríe, como sólo el Capitan América es capaz de hacer.

-En este momento confío más en ti que en mi mismo. Si me dices salta diré ¿Qué tan alto?—no debate demasiado al responderle, no tiene la capacidad para analizar nada—No quiero pensar Steve. Aún, aún no me siento capaz de ser una persona y luego de esto… lamento arrastrarte a mis problemas.

Steve estira su diestra hacia el castaño, duda, pero al ver la falta de reacción de Bucky se aprovecha y termina por tocarlo. Le acomoda el exceso de cabello suelto detrás de la oreja y pasa su pulgar por su pómulo, desbordando cariño. Bucky cierra los ojos y se acerca de a poco. Steve entiende el mensaje al vuelo y se desliza hasta su lado, lo cubre con su brazo y Bucky se acurruca contra él, se esconde bajo las mantas todo lo que puede mientras enredan sus piernas y Steve acaricia su espalda cuando lo siente temblar.

No hablan más. Bucky llora hasta que se queda dormido y Steve lo observa, maravillado con la poca luz que se filtra por los bordes de las cortinas y le dejan distinguir las facciones de Bucky.

-Voy a cuidarte, Buck. Nunca más, nunca más nos separaremos. Lo prometo—Susurra aquella promesa para ambos con todos los sentidos en alerta mientras vela el sueño del Soldado de Invierno.

* * *

Nos vemos en el proximo capítulo que espero sera pronto. Besitos y gracias por seguir esta historia hasta aquí.


End file.
